Carnivorous Addiction
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: [Sequel to Behind the Wheel]Love and death can do strange things to you... with a dangerous resident on the loose, is anyone in Radiator Springs safe? [MaterOC][LightningSally][OCOC][OCOC][Character Death][Gore]
1. Retiring

_I'm back! Okay, this is the sequel to Behind The Wheel, which I recomend you read before this story, but onto things that have changed:_

_Susannah and Mater are _finally _married!! Hip, hip, horrah! It's about time! This story is set 2 years after the end of Behind The Wheel, meaning the twins are now 5 years old! Adorable! That's all I can think of right now, so on with the story!_

* * *

"Good mornin' _Mrs _Susannah Tow," Mater said happily, watching Susannah wake in their hotel in Daytona, where they were going to watch Lightning race. 

Susannah smiled to herself as she nuzzled his fender affectionately, "Morning Mater."

"Eew," Two voices interrupted them. Susannah and Mater turned to the direction of the voices to see Mia and Duncan looking at them in disgust.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" Susannah teased the twins, who looked at each other in confusion before looking back at their mother who was slowly approaching them; before they knew it Susannah lunged toward them and tapped them both on the hood quite delicately, but it still caused Mia to let out a little, "ouch."

Susannah chuckled at her before saying, "Come here, let mummy kiss it better."

"No!" Mia shouted while laughing quietly.

She quickly drove behind Mater for protection but Susannah followed her saying, "Oh no, the monster's gonna getcha!"

"No!" Mia squealed with excitement.

"Don't worry," Duncan said triumphantly getting between Susannah and Mia, "I'll save ya!"

Susannah looked down at Duncan as he gently chewed her tire, and called, "Oh no! He's got me, he's got me!"

The young Dodge Ram Pickup backed away as he noticed his mother with her eyes closed, "Mum?" He asked timidly.

There was silence for a moment before Susannah shouted, "_boo_!"

The twins screamed with shock before laughing at what Susannah had done – hey, it was either laugh or cry.

Mia and Duncan nuzzled their mother and said in unison, "I love you mum."

Susannah smiled slightly as she said back, "I love you to."

Mia and Duncan backed away from her to do… stuff, leaving Susannah and Mater alone.

"I didn't know you were so good at doin' stuff like that," Mater told Susannah, "I hope you know they've got a grea' mum."

She giggled a bit before saying, "You're just sayin' that."

The two were interrupted by a knock at the door; Susannah slowly opened it to reveal Lightning, "Are you coming to the track? We're gonna do some test laps."

Susannah looked at Mater who smiled with approval, looking back at Lightning she answered, "Okay."

So Lightning and Susannah went down to the track were Doc, Luigi, Guido and Sally were waiting for him. "So, once or twice round?" Susannah offered.

"You're on girlfriend," Lightning agreed with a chuckle, as the two got ready they were stopped by a girlish giggle, they both looked around to see two Mazda's looking at Lightning, he sighed before saying, "just hold on for a second." He made his way to them but Susannah followed.

"Hey Lightning," the two said together.

"Who's this?" One of them asked, pointing a tire at Susannah who backed away, slightly offended by her tone of voice.

"I'm Susannah, who are you?" Susannah asked, copying her tone of voice.

"I'm Mia…"

"And I'm Tia."

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked, slightly annoyed.

"Beings that we are your biggest fans," Tia began, glaring at Susannah, "we thought that we should be here first."

Lightning sighed, he didn't know whether he would regret what he was about to tell them, "Girls, have you heard? This is my last race."

The two looked at him, their bottom lips trembling and tears building up in their eyes.

"Oh please," Susannah began, "please don't tell me you're gonna cry over that?"

Before she knew it Mia and Tia were crying mournfully, Susannah rolled her eyes toward the sky, '_Oh God have mercy,_' she thought, '_talk about over-reacting!_' As Susannah turned to leave she realised what Lightning had said, "This is your last race?"

He looked down at the ground and nodded.

"You're… _retiring_?"

He nodded and the twins cried even more, "but enough with the depressing stuff, let's get practicing!"

So the twins left them to practise and after an hour of doing so most of the fans where waiting for the race to begin and all of Radiator Springs had come to cheer him on.

"Hey look!" A voice called, "There he is! McQueen and his army of hillbillies." This comment was followed by a few laughs.

No one needed to turn to see who it was; they knew too well that it was Chick Hicks.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you!"

Still no one turned around, that was until Susannah felt some one hit her rear bumper, that's when she turned to face him like a bullet from a gun. "What," Susannah growled, "do you want?"

Chick and his pit crew laughed at her fierce tone, "I'm sorry, babe, did I annoy you?"

"Don't you _dare _call me 'babe'!" Susannah shouted angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chick began rolling toward her, "C'mon let's kiss and make up."

Susannah backed away from him, "What?"

"C'mon, you married that tow truck, so why not me?" Chick taunted, "What has he got that I haven't?"

Susannah looked at him with a dumbfounded expression before answering, "Everything!"

Chick sniggered before adding, "Minus his hood."

Susannah's engine revved with annoyance as she said, "You better shut up right now! Don't you dare talk about Mater like that! You don't know him like I do, no one does!"

Chick turned to leave but before he left he said, "I think you better look out for your kids, we don't want them to go missing again, do we?"

Susannah's engine revved once more, but this time Mater came over to her. "Susie, what's the matter?" He asked.

She gave Chick a cold glare who said, "Nothing's wrong with her, I was then leaving." He winked at her before turning to leave.

Susannah was going to turn as well, but instead she threw herself toward Chick and clamped her teeth furiously in Chick's back tire.

"Susie!!?" Mater shouted in confusion and shock.

Everyone turned to see what all the commotion was about, they were all shocked to see Susannah biting Chick's tire.

"What the hell?" Chick cried, trying to get Susannah of him, "What do you think your doing?"

Susannah didn't answer, her grip just tightened giving Chick more pain, Mater tried to tow her away from him but she wouldn't let go. Sure, there wasn't anybody to stop her from biting him but there were plenty of paparazzi around them. The only thing that made Susannah let go is when his tire burst in her mouth, then she quickly backed away repeating, "Ow," a million times over.

"What was that about?" Chick asked, getting to the safety of behind his pit crew, "I think you need to train her or something, she's crazy!"

Susannah began to drive around in circles still saying 'Ow'; she stopped and spat out a small bit of rubber.

"Are you okay Susie?" Mater asked Susannah who was still trying to spit out smaller bits of rubber.

"What do you mean 'am I okay'? Yeah, sure I'm okay, yeah I'm fine… what do you think? I just had a tire explode in my mouth; of course I'm not okay!" Susannah yelled. Seeing Mater's hurt expression she calmed before saying, "I'm sorry, it's just that he was making fun of you because you were missin' your hood."

"Susie they're jealous," Mater began to comfort her, "they're jus' jealous cuz they want muh good looks."

Susannah smiled to herself as she nuzzled his fender, but it turned to a scowl as she heard Chick calling, "what are you doin'? She tried to kill me! You could be next!" She turned to face him; he had braved to come out from behind his pit crew, Susannah bit the air and Chick quickly backed away from her. She chuckled to herself before going over to Lightning.

"Make sure you take him out Lightning," Susannah began, "No, scrap that, make sure you kill 'im."

* * *

_Sorry for the crappy first chapter, I need to get back to writing about Susie, if you haven't been on my profile I have to say right here: This story _**will **_get gory! I had to stop the chapter there cuz if I didn't it would've gone on forever, that's what happens if I listen to Shania Twain while I write!_

_So anyway... reviews? Ah, I love that word!_


	2. Confessions

_Seems like you guys like the first chapter, hey? Well, let me say a few things then we can begin on the second chapter:_

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86 - **You're in for a treat! I gotta burnin' feelin' inside me that's shouting "This is gonne be the best you've ever written!", I know what you mean, Chick has become one of my favourite characters, but you can't help but laugh at him... oh, and you'll be pleased to know he's gotta big job in one of the later chapters!!_  
_**Apocolypse Dragon - **I liked the playful air biting and stuff, gald you did to :-)  
**xForeignxConcepts - **I'm glad that you liked Susie taking out Chick's tire, I wasn't too sure on how that would work with the readers... it has an effect on the story, all will be explained soon enough!!_

* * *

It had been another quite successful race with Lightning coming in second, even though he had wished that he had pushed himself a little more to take the Piston Cup but unfortunately Chick had taken it off him, and more surprisingly he had done it without cheating.

"Better luck next time, McQueen!" Chick called out to him, "But, sadly, there won't be a next time!"

At that moment Susannah had a hard time not to have a go at his tire again, breathing in and out deeply she managed to calm herself down, Mater noticed this and so said to her, "Do ya wanna go? I'll getcha when we're goin', okay?"

Susannah smiled with agreement and shot a death glare at Chick before leaving the stadium.

"What's the matter with Susie?" Lightning asked Mater, seeing her leave.

"I told 'er to go cuz she was gettin' angry at Chick," Mater explained watching Chick approach them.

"Hey," He said once he got to the two, "where's that mad Porsche?"

"What's it to you?" Lightning asked in not the friendliest of voices.

Chick chuckled at his behaviour, "Two Porsche's, hey? Aren't you the lucky one?"

Lightning looked less angry but more confused as he asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"C'mon McQueen, you know what I mean. Tell me, who's the lucky girl tonight?" Chick asked, with a mischievous grin and a wink.

Lightning looked at him with disbelief and disgust, "Chick, _I'm _quite happy with Sally and _Mater _is quite happy with Susie… anyway, what's got to do with you?"

"Let me tell you something," Chick began, "She better have a good lawyer, because I'm gonna get her for what she done."

"What did she do?" Mater interrupted.

"She tried to kill me!"

"It's all you deserve Chick," Sally said going to Lightning's side.

Another mischievous grin grew across Chick's fender as he said, "Oh really? Have you heard what… _things_…he's been up to?"

Sally looked from Chick to Lightning in confusion, "What's he talking about, Stickers?"

Lightning glared coldly at Chick and answered, "Nothing." He turned and left him but Sally and Mater quickly followed him.

"Stickers, what did he mean?" Sally asked, now worried that something was wrong.

Lightning stopped and faced Sally, "Look, he's saying that there's something going on between me and Susie."

"Well is there?"

"What?" He asked shocked by her question, "Of course there isn't!"

Sally nuzzled his fender as she said, "Then that's all that matters."

"Mater, can you go and get Susie please? I wanna get back as soon as possible, but first I gotta talk to the guys at Rust-eze about something." Lightning told Mater, he knew what he was on about and so left the stadium to find Susannah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah looked in the window of a shop. "Susie?" Mater pulled her out of her thoughts, "Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked parking next to her.

Susannah pointed at some golden rims, and said, "Aren't they beautiful?" She looked at Mater and added, "not as beautiful as you though."

"Susie, you're so sweet," Mater giggled, "Come on we're goin' home."

As Susannah turned to make her to Mack – who was waiting just outside the stadium – Mater said to her, "Tell Lightnin' I want 'im please."

"Sure," Susannah kissed his fender goodbye and went to Lightning who was talking to a rusty car, she told him that Mater wanted him and he left muttering rude words under his breath.

"Hey Susie," Flo said as Susannah approached her, "What was all that stuff with Chick about?"

"Where do I begin?" Susannah sighed, "Firstly, he hit me in a place I don't let Mater hit, secondly, he tries to kiss me and lastly he begins to make fun of Mater's missin' hood."

"Susie, I know that you're a little bit more sensitive than some people," Flo began, "but you have to learn to control your anger, you kinda scared the twins that's why they weren't with you during the race myself and Ramone were taking care of them."

Susannah chuckled as she said, "You're really living up to your nickname, Flo."

Flo also chuckled, "you ever need to talk to someone hon, me and Ramone will always be there." Flo nuzzled Susannah in a motherly fashion.

At that moment Mater and Lightning came back, but Susannah noticed that it seemed the two were trying to hide something, curious Susannah approached the two. "What have you got there?" She asked.

The two looked at each other, "It's a surprise," Lightning told her.

"Oh really?" Susannah asked a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Mater and Lightning looked at each other with blank expressions, looking back at Susannah they answered, "Yeah."

She eyed each of the two before turning back to Flo, Duncan and Mia.

"Mummy," Duncan began, "are you okay?"

Susannah smiled softly at the twins who were looking up at her hopefully, "I'm okay, honey, I just got angry. I promise that I will _never _do anything like that again."

"You promise?" The twins asked in unison.

Susannah chuckled before answering, "I promise." She smiled to herself as they each gave her a nuzzle. "Mia, Duncan," Susannah looked down at the twins who were looking up at her in interest, she sighed deeply before continuing, "I love you and don't forget that I always will."

The twins were now looking at her with confusion. "Why?" Mia asked.

"Let's just say," Susannah said, "I never had that said to me when I was younger." The two didn't say anything to this; she knew that they wouldn't understand quite yet.

"Come on then," Lightning said to everyone, "Let's get goin' home!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey back to Radiator Springs was an uneventful one but by the time they got back everyone was incredibly exhausted, so they decided to go straight to sleep.

"Um, Mater?" Susannah began, though she was uncomfortable with what she was about to tell him.

"Yuh?" He asked wearily.

"You know what happened with Chick?"

"Yuh."

"Well," Susannah shuffled her tires uncomfortably, "when I bit his tire it felt kinda good."

Susannah looked up at Mater as she felt him tense a bit. "In a good way or a bad way?" He asked.

Susannah sighed, "I dunno," She looked at the twins to make sure they were asleep – which they were – before adding, "I've got this strange feeling." She blinked away the tears that had suddenly formed, "Mater, it felt good in a good way, but not in the revenge kinda way…"

* * *

_So watcha think? I was kinda stuck for how to get it to end the way it did so, yeah... also I've got this thing that I'm trying to make sure I get one thousand words each chapter, which I'm doing at the moment :-)... cya next chapter!!_


	3. Sunset Borderline

_**xForeignxConceptsx **- When I read your review I couldn't help but burst out laughing, that's funny right there!  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Okay, so Thunder is Chick's brother... got it... I dunno when he'll come, but I gotta special storyline for him :-)  
**Whitewolf2192 **- Nope, she doesn't like Chick..._  
**_Winds Of Change _**_- _Dishe_ I don't know what to say... thanks for the review! _

* * *

Steven Jenkins looked down at the school books that were in front of him. They all different sizes, colours and for different subject, but there was similarity between them, on the front they all held the same name:

_Susannah Mackay_

"Are you going to read them?" Sarah Mackay asked, placing a hand delicately on his shoulder. The sadness in her voice was being forced; Sarah had been saying that Susannah had caught some terrible disease which killed her after a few weeks.

Steven nodded and picked up her maths book, they had had so many memories during their maths classes, and what made it more special to him is it was the lesson he had first met Susannah. He chuckled as he remembered one of his many nicknames:

_Love Bucket_

He examined it for a moment before slowly opening it, the first page he saw was slightly smudged, '_with tears_', he thought. Oh, yes, he remembered that lesson as if it was yesterday.

**Miss Barber's Maths class, 6 years ago **(I think)

"Okay, so let's recap," Miss Barber began, "if you add two quarters to one quarter what will you get?"

Susannah sighed as she slowly raised her hand, once she had permission to speak she answered, "three quarters." She immediately went back to doodling lightning strikes all over her page.

"What are you doing?" Steven asked it seemed that she had made a border from these lightning strikes.

"Doodling," She mumbled now shading her pieces of art that was until a rubber hit her back. She slowly turned around in her seat. The class bully, Jamie Wood – who sat behind Susannah – was smiling sheepishly at her. After scowling for a few moments she turned her attention back to front of class.

Steven smiled to himself, yup Susannah was back. She had been missing for a year and her absence made the 100 minute lessons seem to stretch forever.

"In the workbooks I want you to complete page 73 of the work books," Miss Barber told the class.

As Susannah went to begin her work another rubber hit her head, putting the pen down she turned to face Jamie. "Can you stop doing that, please?" She asked kindly though there was still that hint of frustration in her voice.

Jamie chuckled teasingly, "or what? You'll get your boyfriend after me?"

"What?" Susannah asked confusion filled her voice.

"You know who I mean," Jamie said through his sly smile, "I saw him, and he looked about forty or something. C'mon Susannah, I knew you were desperate but that's a bit over the top."

"Don't… you… dare… talk… about… Mater… like… that…" Susannah warned through clenched teeth.

Steven placed a hand on her shoulder, "Susie, don't listen to him, he's just jealous."

Susannah glared at him before turning back to her table.

"Yeah, I'm jealous," Jamie began, "I'm jealous of that hillbilly."

Susannah stood, slammed her hand on the table and yelled, "He is _not _just a hillbilly! His name is Mater and I love him!"

Everyone in the class looked up at Susannah; she was staring at Jamie who was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"He's not worth it," Steven said, pulling Susannah back to her seat she sat and began her work.

"But then again," he began again, "who would want someone like you, I mean, look at yourself, he's probably using you."

Susannah put her pen back down on the table, and put her hand to her forehead to try and calm herself down. Steven put his hand on her back as he saw her shaking with anger and a tear drop from her cheek onto her work.

"Look!" Jamie said, giggling uncontrollably, "she's getting with Steve!"

Pushing her equipment off the table she stood turned to face Jamie and bellowed, "You can't take a hint can you!!?" With that she slapped him with all her strength. She picked up her bag and coat, before Miss Barber could stop her she ran out of the classroom and out of school.

**Isle of Wight, Yarmouth, present day**

Yes, he did remember everything.

Especially the warmth of her back as she shook uncontrollably with rage.

"Sarah," Steven began looking up from the book, "did Susie ever talk about Mater?"

"Well, yes, he stopped Susie from being hit," Sarah told, but once she had finished she knew that she had said something that she shouldn't have.

"Susannah was _hit_?" Steven asked, anger rising.

Sarah sighed in dismay as she answered, "Yes, she was abused as a child, and when she bought Mater into the house Lewis chased her with a knife."

Steven stared down at the floor, flabbergasted at what she had just said, "I've gotta go for a walk," Steven said heading for the front door. He opened but was greeted by a hazel eyed man.

"Hello Steven," The man said cheerfully.

He looked at the stranger in perplexity, "How'd you know my name?"

The man shrugged with a smug grin on his face, "I have my ways. I've got something to tell you about one Susannah Tow."

"I dunno her." Steven said, about to walk out of the house.

The man stopped him, "No, you do. She used to be Susannah Mackay, but she's married."

"Steve, I think you should talk to the man," Sarah interrupted the two, "he may seem crazy, but you'll realise that he's talking sense."

Steven eyed that two suspiciously before walking out of the door, "so who are you?" He asked the stranger.

"I'm Misery," He told him as they began to walk down the road, "About Susannah, she's married and has kids…"

"Misery," Steven interrupted, "Susannah's dead, she died along time ago."

Misery chuckled, "that's what you think, I'll go get her, just stay here." So Misery left Steven standing alone to look at his surroundings.

'_This is stupid,_' he thought to himself, '_Susannah's not coming back, she died, there's no bringing her back… I knew I shouldn't have trusted someone with the name 'Misery'!_'

Steven heard something behind him; he turned to see what it was. There were two bright lights coming toward him at a high speed, all of a sudden a pain appeared on his legs and he was lying on the ground, he looked behind him as he lay on his back. In front of him was a baby blue Porsche Cayman S 2005 which had hit him, but then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mater slowly woke as he felt something stirring on his side; he looked to see what it was he smiled to himself as he saw that Susannah was waking to.

**A simple scent of summer stole my heart for the last dance,**

**The smell of two-stroke petrol from a motorbike we used to have,**

**Those playing fields of cut grass you know high school left me kinda blue,**

**Now with every sweet summer breeze I'll be thinking of you,**

He looked at her once again, '_holeh shoot, she's beautiful,_' he thought to himself.

"Ahem," Susannah pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Shall we get goin'?" Mater asked, Susannah smiled with agreement so the two made their way to the Wheel Well to watch the sunrise.

**Now I'm waiting for the sunset borderline,**

**Every sun's gotta set with time, **

**But I'll remember those moments for evermore,  
as the days where nothing had changed at all.**

As the two drove side by side down the road, Susannah looked over to Mater. She smiled faintly to herself as she remembered herself and her friends playing games where they pretended to marry the man of their dreams. Sure, he wasn't the best looking guy in the world but he treated her kind-heartedly and she couldn't wish for anyone else to be by her side…

**Found a long lost picture of the car we used to run,  
Cotton candy coloured paintwork looked so faded in the sun,  
And that 6 o clock sunrise you always used to drive me to,  
Guess that long lost picture will always have me thinking, have me thinking of you.  
**

The two had made it to the Wheel Well and were now admiring the sunrise, you see today wasn't like any other day, today was their first wedding anniversary.

"One year," Susannah sighed leaning against Mater, "Yet it feels like yesterday I was no longer part of the Mackay family."

"Yeah," he replied dreamily.

"How long did you have… feelings for me, Mater?" She asked.

"Well," he began, "I always thought there was somethin' 'bout ya, but when ya got kick outa town I realised what it was."

Susannah chuckled, "it took you that long to realise? Whenever I was around you I got this funny feeling, when I asked Lightning what it was and he told me. I dunno if I still get that funny feeling, or if I just got used to it."

**Now I'm waiting for the sunset borderline,  
Every suns gotta set with time,  
But I'll remember those moments for evermore,  
As the days where nothing had changed at all.**

"You kept tellin' me this, but if it weren't for me, woulda have stayed at home?" Mater enquired.

"You better believe it," Susannah told him distantly, "words can't describe what I think of you."

**So for every little sad sweet love song that's ever sung, I'll be thinking,  
And for every lost summers day that ever been and gone, I'll be thinking,  
I wonder if your gonna be the tear that follows me,  
Until that sun is set I guess I'll always be.  
**

"Y'know, I always thought that I didn't belong back in Isle of Wight… I didn't feel loved, but when I came here, everyone was so nice to me and it felt like home to me," Susannah smiled to herself.

Mater also smiled as he looked down at her, "So why'd ya like it up here so much?"

"Let's think," Susannah said sarcastically, "so many memories, it's where you proposed to me, and it's where we got married."

**  
Waiting for the sunset borderline,  
Every suns gotta set with time,  
But I'll remember those moments for evermore,  
As the days where nothing had changed at all.  
**

Mater backed away from Susannah who looked quite startled by his sudden move, "Susie, don't worry, I'm just going to get something."

Susannah turned back to the sunrise as she relaxed herself again, yup, she had two things in the world she wanted most; Mater and a home in Radiator Springs.

"I'm back!" Mater called, though he was behind her. Susannah turned to face him, a box(y like thingy) was next to him.

"What's that?" Susannah asked curiosity growing.

Mater chuckled slightly to himself before saying, "Well, I didn't exactly do it probably so I wanna say, Susie, you've gotta fire in your eyes that keeps me warm, I was jus' wonderin' if you'd do me the favour of becomin' Mrs Susannah Tow."

Susannah felt herself blush, "was it suppose to sound like that?"

"Yup." He nudged the lid of the box off, Susannah looked in it to find four golden rims, looking closer she noticed the name, 'Susie' engraved in the centre.

She smiled as she looked up at him. "Mater…" she breathed.

As he opened his mouth to say something, he was silenced by a soft touch on his fender, he smiled broadly as he realised it was Susannah.

**  
Turned into the radio flicking through the stations one by one,  
Tried to listen through the rain while,  
Humming those melodies alone,  
I remember how you told me Lennon and McCartney,  
Always pulled you through,  
So as the music fades out I'll be thinking, I'll be thinking of you.**

_Sunset Borderline by Sandi Thom_

Susannah backed away and looked at him affectionately before nuzzling his fender tenderly but she stopped as she heard a gasp, backing away she looked at where it had come from, in front of the Wheel Well.

She curiously rolled up to where she thought it came from; when she saw the source of the gasp she couldn't help but whisper in disbelief, "_Love Bucket_?"

* * *

_If you get a chance to listen to that song... listen to it... it reminds me so much of Susie and Mater it's unbelievable... yes, I know that it wasn't taking place during sunset it was sunrise but still... it's a great song!! Anyway, I've gotta go and work on my essay for history, cya in the next chapter!! _


	4. Love Bucket

**_Whitewolf2192 _**_- I guess you mean that you've got Cars on DVD? Cool! It hasn't even come out on DVD over here in England yet, I'll try my hardest to update as much times as I can this week  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Thanks for the review!_

_If it's possible for a OC to go OOC, then it will begin this chapter okay? Don't say I didn't warn you!! This chapter is also the begginning of a bit of an imagination game...  
_

* * *

"Love bucket? Is that you?" Susannah repeated.

The boy didn't answer he just jumped to his feet and walked away from her, "How'd you know?" He asked, voice shaking with fear.

"It's Susie," She replied slowly rolling toward him.

"You're not Susannah!" He shouted angrily.

"Steven, it is me," Susannah said in a soothing tone, he stopped and stared closer at her.

"Susannah _Mackay_?"

She chuckled to herself, "Used to be, from now on you can call me Mrs Susannah Tow."

He stared at her in disbelief before kissing her fender and hugging her hood, Susannah looked down at him as she felt his tears.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked.

Steven managed to recompose himself as he answered, "You're supposed to be dead. Your mum said that you caught some terrible disease, why did you go? We missed you."

Susannah chuckled as she said, "I'm sorry it's just that well… this is my new home. C'mon I've got someone I want you to meet."

Steven stood and followed Susannah to the tow truck.

"Mater this is Steven, Steven this is Mater," She introduced the two, she quickly nuzzled Mater's fender before saying, "We're married, follow us, we'll show you back to town."

So Steven followed Susannah and Mater back to Radiator Springs, although he did have a hard time keeping up with them, and once they did get back to town, she took him to Flo's café, where he received some rather baffled looks.

_-x- After introductions –x-_

"So what can I get you, sweetie?" Flo asked.

Steven looked at Susannah helplessly, "She wouldn't have anything that you would like, Steve." She told him, "Unless you wanna give fuel a try."

He laughed slightly before saying quite timidly, "Nothing for me, thank you."

"So how did someone like you end up here?" Sally asked.

"Well, this guy Misery was telling me about how Susie was married and had kids, I told him I didn't believe a word of what he had said, so we went for a walk. He left me alone, before I know it I got hit by a Porsche, I blacked out and when I wake I find myself here." Steven explained.

"If it's anything to do with Misery," Susannah began, "it's gotta be weird."

"Mummy!" Two small voices called out from the distance, Susannah smiled warmly to herself as she turned to see the twins driving toward her.

Steven also looked to see the two, "who are these guys?"

Susannah nudged the silver Porsche Cayenne S, "This is Mia," She then nudged the red Dodge Ram Pick-up who had two white stripes running from his front to his back, "This is Duncan, and they're my little miracles."

Steven smiled at the two who looked wondrously at him, but he was taken from his thoughts as Susannah nudged him with a tire, "go on, say hello and give them a little nuzzle."

He crouched down looking at the two closer in turn he said softly, "hello." He looked back up at Susannah, "what exactly do you mean by 'nuzzle'?"

"You can do it two ways," Susannah explained, "you can either rub your cheek against their fender, or you can rub your hand against their fender."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, he was obviously still extremely dumbfounded.

Susannah sighed and went to his other side, "I'll help you." She lightly took hold of his arm with her teeth, placed his hand on Mia's fender and moved it up and down, Susannah smiled and closed her eyes; lord she _loved _this, she loved the way she got to bite things.

"Susannah?" Steven asked unsurely, Susannah opened her eyes to see that Steven looked like he was going to cry.

"What?"

"You kinda bit too hard," He whispered. He rolled the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt to his elbow, where Susannah had bitten him he was bleeding, and if it wasn't it had deep teeth marks.

**Susannah's POV**

I stared at the bite marks that I had left on his arm. Chrysler, I didn't mean to bite him _that _hard. I looked at where the blood was trickling down his arm, I couldn't stop myself, and some kind of instinct was shouting at me, it was telling me to lick it clean. Without thinking, I rolled closer to him and placed my tongue on the wounds and bought it back into my mouth, the stuff would usually make me cringe, but I needed more. As I went to get what I needed, he moved his arm away from me, I looked at everyone, and they were looking at me slightly shocked.

"Susie what are you doing?" Steven asked.

I backed away, looking for away to get away from the embarrassment I looked down at Steven, but as soon as I saw his blood I looked away, every time I looked at the liquid my conscious was screaming at me to get some more.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, his voice revealing a mixture of shock and fear.

I backed further away from him, still looking away from his arm, "put your sleeve down," I said. I looked at him, he didn't do as I said, so I repeated, "Please, Steven, cover up the blood."

He still didn't do as I said.

This time the instinct had won, I lunged myself toward him and clamped my carnivorous teeth into his arm. But this time was different from when I bit Chick's tires, with him I knew when to stop, but with Steven I didn't know when to stop, the only thing that did make me let go is when Steven tried to pull his sleeve down.

I backed away and looked at him, tears were falling from his brown eyes, I looked at everyone, they were looking at me with their sickened eyes, I looked at Steven one last time before I sped away to the junkyard.

* * *

_I've been working on one of the up coming chapters for a week now, so I can't wait to see what you think of it... do you think I'm rushing ahead a bit already or is this okay? Tell me what you think..._


	5. My Prey

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Susie a vampire? Let's see what you think after this chapter...  
**Whitewolf2192 **- That's what sucks about living in England, you have to wait forever for things to come out on DVD, it's been 3 months since I watched Cars... I reviewed your story for ya...  
**xForeignxConcepts **- I had that thought about Steven not lasting very long, but hey that's what Misery's there for! I don't know what I'm gonna do to him yet I probably will do some stuff to him... yep this chapter is one of the many gory chapters... you have been warned!_

* * *

"Susie?" Lightning asked, slowly rolling into the junkyard, where Susannah was quietly crying to herself in the shadows.

She looked up from the ground, "Lightning? What do you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were," He explained, "I mean, you left us quite quickly and you seemed sorta upset."

"Lightning," She began to cry uncontrollably, "I didn't mean to do it! I would never do anything like that! Please, don't be angry at me!"

"Whoa, Susie," Lightning said, trying his best to calm her down, "I know you wouldn't do anything like that _ever _again, and we're not angry, we're just shocked."

"So are we still friends?" She asked.

Lightning chuckled slightly before answering, "We're friends, but Susie?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you need to bite something, don't bite others, okay?" He asked, in his voice was a mixture of a joking tone and a serious one.

Susannah smiled slightly as she answered, "Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night and the moon's light was lighting the small town perfectly were Mia and Duncan were sleeping peacefully in the junkyard. That was until Duncan was woken by his mothers purring engine. Slowly opening his weary eyes he yawned and looked at his mother. The sight scared him instantly. Susannah's fender held a dreadful scowl and her eyes made him shudder.

"Mummy what's the matter?" Duncan asked, his voice trembling with fear.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, sweetie?" She asked, a dark sneer slipped through her voice that seemed to go right through his body, "Sweet dreams."

Duncan flinched at the crackle in her laugh which woke Mia, but Susannah didn't notice she just continued to roll slowly toward Duncan who stayed in his place.

"Mummy, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice shaking more than ever.

He didn't get an answer. Susannah's engine roared, tires squealed and she crashed into Duncan, making him unconscious immediately.

"Since Susie came to town a lot of things have changed," Doc told Steven, "Sarge was killed by her… 'Friend' and her dad killed Lizzie."

Steven sat at Doc's side listening to him as he said what had gone on with Susannah since she came to the small town.

That's when they heard it.

That's when they heard a roaring engine, tires squealing and a scream.

All coming from Mater's junkyard.

Curious and worried, Doc, Lightning and Mater drove their with Steven running after them. But what they saw shocked them.

**Susannah's POV**

I licked the oil as it dripped from his side; I smiled to myself with approval as I felt the think liquid against my tongue. I looked down at my prey, eyes closed and breathing slowing. I licked more of the oil, Chrysler; I was the best sensation in the world.

"Susie," A shaky voice stopped me, "What are you doing?"

I turned to see who it was. Doc, Lightning, and Mater were staring at me a mixture of shock, fear and sickness in their eyes.

I didn't reply, I just turned back to my prey and continued where I left of. I clamped my teeth into the metal that was hanging from his side, after shaking it for a few moments, I ripped it off and more of the oil pooled onto the ground. I licked most of it from his side, I could feel their eyes burning on me as they watched in repulsion, and I could tell that my prey was having a hard time breathing.

I smiled to myself… I had succeeded.

"Susie," Steven began, "You have to stop."

I felt him place a hand on my roof; I turned to face him, growling with rage I slowly rolled toward him.

**Steven's POV**

It was her eyes.

It must've been her eyes, they were filled with hatred and they had a look in them that frightened me slightly. But what scared me the most was her dark scowl. I slowly stepped away from her.

"Wh- wha- what do you want?" I managed to stutter.

"That's it," Doc whispered as he moved out of my path, "get her out."

"What do _you _want?" Susie asked, urging toward me as she said 'you'.

It all happened so fast after that, she noticed Mater go into the junkyard, as she turned to get him Lightning and Doc caught her attention as they drove down the road with all their speed with Susie chasing after them. So I done what Lightning told me and I ran after her. The two had stopped in front of the impound.

Once I had gotten to them I slid across Susie's hood but my head was the first thing that hit the ground.

Susannah chuckled and I felt her warm breath against my arm, but I was too dizzy to move.

**Lightning's POV**

Steven lay on the floor rolling around on his back; the fall had obviously hurt him badly.

Susannah chuckled coldly as she rolled toward him; I knew what she was going to do so I revved my engine as loud as I could to threaten her. She backed away and gave me a sly grin before she revved. After we glared at each other for a moment, her look made me shudder I thought it only existed in those real ghastly horror movies.

I backed away and my frown softened, I had to, if I didn't then we'd be staring at each other for hours. She chuckled again as she slowly rolled up to him, bit his shirt and backed away with him.

This plan was going horribly wrong.

"Why do you want _him _when you could have_ me_?" I asked out of nowhere.

She looked at me with a strange – and rather confused – look.

"Why should you settle for his _blood _when you could have my _oil_?"

I watched her look from Steven to me as I shook uncontrollably with fear.

"Lightning, what are you doing?" Doc asked, he obviously didn't sound too happy.

I turned to face him – a fatal mistake – and answered, "I'm gonna distract her so Steven can recover, once he's up I'll bring Susannah back and we can do our pla-"

I was cut off as Susannah crashed into my side, bit I was in too much shock to scream, all I done was flinch as I felt her teeth scrape against my side desperately searching for a way to get to my oil, all I could hear was her breathing heavily, but in between each breath she was muttering, "My prey."

This plan was _definitely _going wrong.

That's when I felt it.

That's when I felt my oil trickling down my side, I could've fainted. Not long after that Susie began to clean the wound. I tried to roll away from her but as I did she began crashing into me again and bit me many times, once she stopped I opened my eyes to see why Doc hadn't helped me yet. He was staring at Susie in shock and confusion, but when I thought that there was no hope I heard a low growl and I felt her tongue against my side no more.

**Doc's POV**

I was too shocked to move.

I felt guilty, but I couldn't believe that Susannah would do such a thing, this isn't the Susie I knew, I know that I've gotta do something but I just can't.

Lightning slowly opened his eyes, he stared at me for a moment but then he closed them again, his breathing was slowing, probably because he lost too much oil… but what does that matter? What's important is that he could die at any second but I can't do anything about it because Susannah's in the way.

Heck, I wouldn't even call her Susannah anymore, what she's doing is inhumane!

**Susannah's POV**

The best thing that ever came in contact with my tongue. It makes my taste buds jump for joy and cry for more, the thought of it usually would make me cringe yet I couldn't get enough of the dark, thick liquid that I was slowly removing from Lightning's side.

As tried to roll away I began to crash into him, bite him and snarling, "My prey! My prey!"

He stopped and his slow wheezing breathing began. I chuckled coldly, I had succeeded again.

I stopped as I felt Steven place a hand on my roof again; I gave a low growl as I slowly turned to face him.

"Why don't you go there?" He asked pointing a shaky finger to his right, "there's a bucket load of the finest oil in the world."

I looked to where he was pointing for while, I looked back at him before slowly venturing to where he was asking me to go, but something about the place seemed familiar, then it hit me…

It was the impound.

As I turned to make my escape they locked me in.

I began to crash into the mesh fence multiple times screaming, "my prey!"

Everyone came to see what all the noise was about, but when Sally saw Lightning she burst into a fit of tears.

"Susie," Mater said in a soothing tone to Susannah, "calm down."

I stopped and began chewing the mesh, in a weird way it helped me relax.

"That's it everyone in the courtroom!" Doc yelled angrily.

As everyone – minus Lightning – left I was quite intent on chewing the fence but in a blink of an eye I realised what I had done.

I looked over to Lightning and sickened myself, his side was covered in scratches and bite marks.

"Lightning!" I called, trying to get his attention, I didn't get an answer. "Please, Lightning, answer me!"

Still no answer.

As I backed away I muttered, "I'm sorry, Lightning."

* * *

_Okay, I'm sorry if I'm rushing into the story a bit, I had a brain wave in English (I always look at the A12 when I'm in that lesson so I get _loads _of ideas then)... so what did ya think? I had a dark week... yup, it took me a week to write... but it kinda got worn away this morning... so, any reviews?_


	6. Dangerous

_**Whitewolf2192 - **Yeah, I had thoughts of that chapter all the way through school... in my maths book I began to doodle what I thought Susie looked like, but I had to rub it out (sir saw me)  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- That's as weird as it's gonna get... for now... haha, I think... I dunno, I'm just gonna see how it goes  
**Winds of Change **- That's what I thought when I posted the chapter, though Susie doesn't want to kill people, she just wants their oil... talking of Razor, when are you gonna update Bittersweet? I'm waiting!  
**Rookie of the Year** - Yay! New reviewer! I know, I feel sorry for poor ole Stickers, but no one feels bad for Duncan, _hello! Duncan is younger _(and a bit more cuter)_ that Lightning McQueen!

* * *

"So what shall we do with that 'thing'?"

"Doc, _her _name is Susannah," Mater protested, "She deserves to be treated with respect."

"She almost killed your son," Doc said sternly, "she's an animal, Mater, it's not safe for her to be in town."

"Doc, please, you gotta give 'er anotha' chance…"

"Mater," Doc interrupted, "Duncan's lost too much oil, his chances of survival are slim."

"But he knows how much he means to us so he'll make sure that he lives," A small voice said.

Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Mia," Mater whispered rolling toward her, "get back to the junkyard now."

"Daddy, please don't let Doc send mummy out of town," Mia pleaded quietly, nuzzling his fender while tears rolled freely down her hood.

Mater turned to Doc, "Let me talk tuh her. If I can talk sense intuh her, she stays, if I can't, she goes."

"Okay," Doc agreed.

"Do I get a say in this?" Sally spoke up, "Stickers got attacked to and I want her _out _of town by morning."

"Miss Sally," Mater began as he turned to face her, "Susie wouldn't hurt anyone badly, 'specially not Lightnin' n' Duncan."

"Mater," Doc said, his tone slightly annoyed, "just go talk to her."

**Susannah's POV**

I was at the back of the impound slowly rocking back and forth on my wheels. Lightning couldn't be dead… could he? I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt badly, but then my thoughts wondered to Duncan, making me cry hysterically. He was _my _son and _I _might have killed him. Mia and Mater are probably in that court begging for protection from me.

That's when I saw Mater coming toward me, I backed away into the shadows, it would destroy me if I attacked him.

"Susie?" He asked me as he entered the impound.

I backed further away from him, "Please, Mater, go away, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care if you hurt me, Susie, you gotta do somethin' 'bout this, they want ya outa town." He nuzzled me lightly, "Me n' Mia don't wantcha tuh leave. Since you came, I can't imagine Radiator Springs without ya."

"I need you to do something for me," I said, my tone grave, "I want you to see if you can talk to Lightning."

So he did as I asked, he went over to Lightning, after a few moments of nudging his tire, Mater went to the court.

I backed away in shock and dismay… no, he couldn't be… because of _me_.

**Steven's POV**

"I swear if she hurts Stickers anymore they'll be hell to pay!" Sally threatened no one in particular.

"Sally if she hurts anyone else, then she'll _have _to move out of town." Doc reassured her.

I sighed to myself as I rested my back against Ramone's side. They had been talking about the same thing since Mater left.

I gently rubbed my hand against Mia's fender, for some strange unknown reason she came to me for comfort.

"Will mummy stay?" She asked me in her sweet, childish voice.

"Mia, honey, I don't know," by this point we both had tears dropping to the floor, I wiped away the tears from her hood, "I think you need some sleep."

She smiled sheepishly before asking, "Can you come with me? I can't get to sleep unless Duncan's with me."

I smiled back at her while I got to my feet; she nuzzled my leg before leaving the court where I nearly got hit by Mater.

"Sorry Steven, I just gotta go get Doc." He said, all rather quickly. So I continued to follow Mia, until I saw Lightning, he seemed to have passed out, going in front of him I crouched down.

"Lightning," I whispered, he didn't wake. He didn't even move, so I began doing the next thing that came to mind, I began slapping his fender lightly but getting harder each time. I still didn't get anything.

"Steven," A harsh voice – that belonged to Doc – stopped me, "leave us to it, go with Mia."

I stood and stared at Lightning before I continued to follow Mia in the junkyard.

I found a spot on the ground and lay on it with Mia by my side, I turned over onto my side and watched Mia as she peacefully fell asleep, I put my arm over her roof lightly pulled her closer for comfort and I slowly fell asleep to, with my mind filled with thoughts of Lightning.

* * *

_Crappy chapter... damn... what did ya think? Did ya enjoy it? Maybe?... maybe not?_


	7. I'll Remember

**_Rookie Of The Year - _**_Okay, it's the chapter you asked for... did Lightning die or live? Well, he's in this chapter so I hope her lived! Lol.  
**Whitewolf2192 - **She's _po_sessed she's _ob_sessed! ---Spelling?_  
_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - I'm getting there dude! I'm getting there! You just have to hold on for a few more chapters then you'll see him!_

* * *

The morning was dawning over Radiator Springs where Sally was anxiously driving up and down with Susannah watching her through the mesh fence of the impound.

"Sally," Doc said rolling from the clinic, "he's awake, but he still might not make it."

"Can I see him?" Sally asked with anticipation.

"Sure." He answered before approaching Susannah, "Do you want to see Duncan?"

"Yes," She answered desperately, barely after Doc had finished his sentence.

Once he had opened the gate, she went to the clinic, ignoring the angry glares everyone was giving her. "Duncan?" She whispered to her son, once she was inside the building.

"Mummy?"

"Duncan," She sobbed, looking at him, he was covered in dents, bite marks and scratches, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Mummy, do you still love me?" He asked, his voice was small but the hope screamed out to Susannah who cried even more at his question.

"Baby, I love you more and more everyday; don't make the same mistake that I did."

"Susie," A small voice said, she turned to Lightning, who was hooked up to a machine that had a beat of beeps, "I've got some questions for the two of you."

Susannah looked at Sally unsurely before going to her side.

"Sally," he began, "I never did get the chance to become a dad, huh?"

"Stickers, I was going to tell you this week, you _are _gonna be a dad."

"I am?" He asked slight excitement in his voice but the pain shone through too much, "I guess there's only one thing to do to make life perfect. Sally, would you do me the honourable favour of becoming _Mrs _Sally _McQueen_?"

""Stickers," Sally breathed happily, "of course I will!"

Lightning smiled as he received a series of kisses and nuzzles. "Susie," he continued once Sally backed away, "you've got everything, a husband, beautiful kids and I can only hope that Mater knows how lucky he is to have someone like you, but don't let this oil obsession get in the way."

"Lightning," Susannah smiled through her silent tears, "you really know how to compliment don't you?"

He chuckled slightly, "what can I say? Anyway, you remember all of them years ago when you raced for me?"

"How could I forget?" Susannah asked in a dreamy sigh, rolling her eyes toward the sky.

"I was just thinking how would you like to be sponsored by Rust-eze?" He asked, "Beings I'm retiring, they need someone to sponsor and you're pretty good, all you have to do is sign a contract, let them see you in a short race then you'll be ready for the next season."

"If Sally wasn't here I could just kiss you!" Susannah yelled happily.

"It's alright with me," Lightning chuckled, "but remember, don't forget who your friends and family are, help people every chance you get."

"I'll remember," Susannah promised.

At this moment, the beeps slowed, and his wheezing breathing began again.

**Sometimes you walk by the good ones,  
'Cos you're trying to hard, too hard to see them.**

"Remember this is just a dream…" he managed to say, "we're gonna wake up and everything's gonna be back to normal."

**  
And sometimes you don't find the right lines,  
'Cos you're trying too hard, too hard to hear them.**

"No, Lightning please!" Susannah pleaded, though there were no tears, "You can't die! Please!"

**  
But you know what it feels like,  
'Cos you're like me,  
and you won't give up.  
**

The beat of the machine continued to decrease second by second. "Stickers, please, for your child!" Sally begged, nuzzling him gently.

"Can she be called Adene Lightning McQueen?" He asked.

"Sure," Sally answered tears rolling down her hood.

Lightning managed to muster a smile, "tell Adene I said I loved her."

**'Till an all time love,  
'Cos nothing else is good enough,  
I want an all time love to find me.  
**

It was then the beat came to a stop, and to replace it was a continuous beep, after a few moments Sally turned to Susannah, "get out." She growled angrily.

Susannah looked over to Lightning, who now lay motionless, "Is he…?"

"Because of _you_!" Sally shouted angrily, forcing her out of the door onto the main street.

**  
Some days you're too set in your ways,   
and you forget to shut up, shut up and listen.**

"Sally," Susannah begged, "I didn't mean to kill anyone, especially not Lightning!"

"Well you screwed up perfectly didn't you?" Sally shouted, still rolling toward Susannah, forcing her to back away into the impound.

**  
And some days you just have to misplace,   
all your mistakes,  
somewhere that you won't miss them.**

From the distance, Susannah noticed a black Hummer H3 driving toward the town with a ambulance following but before she could see anymore the gate was shut in front of her, "I'll make sure that you leave town, or if I can't do that I'll be sure to see you rust in here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven woke as he felt something pushing his side; he looked at Mia who was nudging him with a tire.

"What's the matter?" He asked, seeing that the young Porsche seemed a bit troubled by something.

"I saw someone driving by," Mia said staring outside of the junkyard, "can you come with me?"

Steven stood and made his way to the main street, a black Hummer H3 was talking to Doc, after a while the H3 turned and made his way over to Steven and Mia, Doc went to Susannah, a few seconds after she was heard shouting, "No! You can't!"

"What's going on?" Mater asked, approaching Steven from behind.

"I don't know," He answered thoughtfully.

**  
So stop lying that you're fine  
'Cos you're like me  
and you can't give up  
**

"Doc! Please don't let them take Mia! They can't!" Susannah sobbed; she lowered her voice, "why? I didn't mean to do it." She watched as the ambulance entered Doc's clinic.

"They have to," Doc told her, "it's not safe for them to be with you anymore."

"_No!_" Susannah screamed, beginning to crash into the fence when the ambulance left the building, "Lightning! Stop him!"

**  
'Till an all time love  
'Cos nothing else is good enough  
I want an all time love to find me  
**

Susannah turned to face the direction that the two strangers had left; they had taken Mia, "Why? Lightning, why didn't you stop them?" She yelled angrily.

"Susie," Mater tried to calm her, "we've gotta sort this out."

"Shut up!" She shouted, "Lemme out! I've gotta get them before they go too far!"

Mater and Doc exchanged glances before Doc said, "They're not coming back."

Susannah turned to face him, "But they have to! Where are they going?"

Doc sighed deeply, "They're gonna get adopted."

"No!" She yelled, but this time the sadness had turned into rage and she began to crash into the mesh again.

**  
I don't believe that it's a failing  
I don't believe that it's a fault**

The two finally agreed that she needed to be released, the unlocked the gate and opened it letting Susannah free.

**  
'Cos if everything were plain sailing  
Oh tell me what would there be left to exalt  
**

She immediately went into Doc's clinic to see if Duncan was there but as Susannah had feared, he was gone.

"Duncan," She whispered sadly to herself, she looked over to Lightning's lifeless body and remembered one of his last words to her, '_don't forget who your friends or family are_.'

**  
But an all time love  
'Cos nothing else is good enough  
I want an all time love to find me  
I want an all time love**

She turned around and left the building, going down the main road with all her speed she muttered to herself, "I'll remember."

**  
'Cos nothing else is good enough  
I want an all time love to find me**

_All Time Love by Will Young_

All she could remember was getting past Willie's Butte, but after that everything went black.

* * *

_Okay, do you know how much I thought about _not _killing Lightning? Alot! So I've got Adene to take his place... Mia and Duncan have been taken away? Susie's gone out of control again? What did ya think (Uh-oh, I can sense bad review from Rookie Of The Year :-o)?_


	8. The Hood Hunters

**_Rookie of the Year _**_- (hands tissue) C'mon dude, you can make it through this... lol... yes I know I am so evil, but when Adene comes into the story she will be just like Lightning, seriously!  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- If my calcuations are correct, you should see Thunder in the next chapter... what kind of car is he? I sorta forgot to ask...  
**Whitewolf2192 **- Yup, Susie is seriously upset, and I feel so bad... NOT!... haha... sorry, high 5 minutes..._

* * *

Susannah slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurred but she could make out something burgundy in front of her. "Dude, are you okay?" A male voice asked.

She blinked to try and get her vision to function properly, "Where am I?" She asked wearily.

"Don't worry about that, are you okay?"

She blinked once more, when she opened her eyes she could see properly, in front of her was a burgundy Volvo S80. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Mercury, who are you?"

"Susannah. What happened?" She asked looking around.

"My friend here decided to attack you, are you okay?"

"Let's think carefully about this," She said sarcastically, "My kids have been taken away, everyone hates me, I've just found out that I've got an oil obsession, and I just _murdered _my best friend. Apart from that I'm fine."

"Good. Now I suppose you'd like to meet the one who hit you. This is Carbon," Mercury gestured toward a black Nissan 100 NX who was frowning angrily at her.

"Hey don't forget to smile!" Susannah shouted at him holding back a chuckle.

She instantly regretted it. Carbon crashed into her lightly but it still hurt, "I suppose you think that's funny, huh? Well guess what, I ain't laughin'!" He yelled angrily, his voice was deep and it sounded like he had a _real _bad cough.

"C'mon Carbon," Mercury said, trying his best to calm him down, "don't be mean to her."

Carbon grunted angrily before leaving her alone.

Mercury rolled his eyes to the sky, "Don't worry, he is quite nice. Anyway, this is Argon." As he finished his sentence a baby pink Mitsubishi Carisma came to his side.

"Hey honey," Argon said softly.

As Susannah went to protest about being called 'honey' she noticed the Argon nuzzling Mercury's fender. "Next we have Zinc." It seemed that out of nowhere a silver Ford Fusion was at Carbon's side.

"Lastly we have Nickel," Mercury said, looking behind Susannah. She turned to see a silver Hyundai Accent _right _in front of her.

"Hey babe," He said wooingly.

"What is it with people calling me 'babe'?" She said angrily to no one in particular, "we've just met and yet you're already calling me that!" She turned to face the rest, and looked at each one of them in turn, "Are they your real names? I mean, you've all got names of elements."

"No they're not our real names," Mercury answered, "we're a gang so we decided to give each other nicknames, after we named Carbon we decided that we'd all be named after elements."

"So, Susannah, what do you want your nickname to be?" Carbon asked his tone much friendlier now.

"How about… Neon?" She answered thoughtfully.

Zinc smiled delicately, "Neon, welcome to the Hood Hunters."

-------------------------------

Duncan slowly woke; the first thing that greeted him was a black Hummer H3 he backed away in shock and fear. "Sorry," He said quickly, "did I scare ya?"

Duncan didn't answer he just stared at the stranger. "Where's my mummy?" He asked.

The Hummer sighed before answering, "You have to forget about her, you're not going back to your mum and dad. Someone else is gonna be looking after you."

Duncan looked around for a way to get back to Radiator Springs, "Where's Mia?"

"She's outside; do you want to meet your new parents?" He asked.

Duncan nodded hesitantly, the hummer left the room, once he did return he was accompanied by Mia and a green race car, Duncan recognised him immediately.

Uncle Lightning had told him about his evil tricks on the track.

-------------------------------

Mater stared of into the distance where Susannah had left the town in a hurry. Sally didn't seem like she was joking – there would be no way of convincing her of letting Susannah back into the town.

"Mater?" Sally asked, pulling him out of his thoughts, "What's wrong?"

"Why did ya have tuh make the three people who meant most tuh me leave?" He asked distantly.

"It's just that Susie was a danger to everyone, and I dunno who made the twins leave but I suppose it was for the better. Mater, I'm sorry…"

"You're not sorry!" Mater yelled, "If you were sorry you never would've kicked her out!" With that Mater went to the Wheel Well sobbing to himself. Sally watched him leave; it wasn't in his nature to shout at her like that, instantly she knew that she had made a big mistake.

-------------------------------

Mater looked down at Susannah's wedding anniversary present. "Susie, why'd you have tuh do it?" He asked the air, "I warned ya, but ya didn't listen."

He jumped back in surprise as he heard a female voice say behind him:

"So _I_'m the one crashing into you, huh?"

* * *

_The next few chapter we will be meeting some old friends... have a guess... there's only two of 'em... go on... so this all I've planned up to at the moment, so if you want something to happen, just ask :-), also my way of saying I dunno whats gonna happen... well I've started to write Susannah's first race, and it's quite good :-)... reviews and ideas please!_


	9. Thunder Hicks

**_Rookie of the Year _**_- I'm writing as fast as I can!_  
**_xForeignxConceptsx _**_- o.o... you hurt your what... ? Lol... about killing off the main character, I did I do it well? Huh? Did I, did I, did I? btw, you use alot of big words...  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- good news! Thunder's in the end of this chapter! Hip, hip, hoorah!  
**moviemaniac122893 **- What? Could you just repeat that last line for me please?_

* * *

Mater turned around in shock, in front of him was an unforgettable scarlet 1951 Chevrolet Pick up truck. "Doreen?" He asked in shock.

She chuckled slightly, "I see you remember me."

"What're you doin' here?" Mater asked, still trying to recover from his shock.

"Why can't I come n' see ya?" She asked she looked behind Mater at the box, "what's that?"

He quickly turned, "nothing," he answered trying to put the lid back on it, but before he could succeed Doreen came to investigate.

"Who's…? Susie?" She asked questioningly.

He looked around uncomfortably, "she's my wife." He said simply.

Doreen's smile dropped, "can I meet her? Where is she?"

"Well…" he began, awfully awkwardly, "She's been kicked outa town."

Doreen seemed amused by this, "Well why?"

Mater blinked away his tears before answering, "She attacked our son n' muh bes' friend."

"You've gotta son? Can I meet him, or did he go with… Susie?" She asked, saying Susie in a mocking manner.

"Well, we had twins, but they both got taken away 'cos she's got an 'oil obsession'."

Doreen chuckled, "did you win her over by crashin' into her?"

"C'mon, let's go back to town," Mater said, "I'll tell you what's happened while we go there." So he pushed the box into the main lobby of the Wheel Well before joining Doreen for the drive back down to Radiator Springs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello," Chick said to Duncan, who was shaking nervously, "you must be Duncan."

"It's very nice of you to adopt these two, Mr Hicks." The Hummer said.

Chick laughed quietly, "I heard about why they were taken away, it's terrible I don't see why anyone would do such a thing, and call me Chick."

"Okay, Chick, these two should be ready to go, so when you're ready, just leave with them, okay?" He told.

Chick smiled to himself, "We'll be going straight away then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah stared at the small town in dismay sighing deeply she turned to make her way to the gang, but she backed away in surprise as she saw Nickel in front of her, "What's the matter?" He asked.

Susannah sighed again, "I was just thinking." She answered, turning to face the town again.

"About?" Nickel questioned, rolling to her side.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" She asked distantly.

"Every night." He answered, as if it wasn't anything big, "Why?"

"I killed my best friend," Susannah tried her best to blink back the tears, "and now I'm gonna get thousands of hate mails, what makes it worse is that I've gotta race for him!"

"Who did you kill?"

Susannah felt a tear roll down her hood as she answered, "Lightning McQueen."

"Is that why you got kicked out of the town?"

"No," she tried to catch her breath, she was now letting the tears fall freely, "I nearly killed my son, and I don't know where he is."

"You're not alone," Nickel said, trying to calm her down, "we've all murdered someone in one way or the other. You say you have an oil obsession? We all do, I wait at the edge of the highway at midnight and attack someone. People say I'm evil, but somewhere deep within me I know the reason what causes me to _need _oil so much. I think I'm lonely and need something to love."

"So how do the others kill?"

"They're partners in crime," Nickel explained, "Argon and Mercury have the 'kiss of death', they smother their lips with some kind of dangerous chemical and kiss their prey. Carbon and Zinc just crash into their victim until they die. I crash into them and bite them until I get to what I need most. I'm the odd one out, I haven't got anyone."

Susannah looked at the ground forlornly, she looked back up at Nickel who to was staring at the floor, "I'll go with you tonight."

A broad smile grew across his fender as he looked at her, "you will?"

Susannah chuckled at his childish behaviour, "Of course." She said before making her way to the gang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't a long drive to get to Chick's apartment that over-looked the sea, even though Duncan couldn't help but shake nervously when he tried to talk to him or Mia.

"Here's your new home," he said in the friendliest voice he could muster. The entered the small bungalow, "Thunder!" He called.

From the room in front of them a red 1980 Buick race car entered the hall, on his side was a silver 56, "Yeah?"

"This is Duncan and Mia," Chick said, pointing to each one of them as he said their names, "introduce yourself."

The other sighed irritably, "Fine then. I'm Thunder, Chick Hicks' brother." He said in a tone that said perfectly 'I really can't be bothered with this'. He stared at the twins not knowing what to do next, that was until Chick hit him. "Ow!" Thunder moaned, "Alright! Do you want to see your rooms?"

The twins looked at each other in bewilderment before following Thunder.

* * *

_o.o, Doreen? Sorry, Chevrolet pick up was the first thing that came to mind... and I just love 'em! My friend thought I was talking about Mater when I said Chevvy pick up... anyway gtg, bye!_


	10. Boredom

**_Buick Regal Racecar 86 _**_- Yes, Thunder is back! He's better then ever! At last got Pleas From A Broken Heart up!_  
_**moviemaniac122893 **- Dang! You will tell me!Rookie of the Year - Okay...  
**Whitewolf2192 **- O.O... dude, I was gonna do something like that!!!  
**Winds Of Change** - Yeah, I've read Simplicity, but the last chapter kinda confused me a lil with that big essay about what happened...  
**xForeignxConceptsx **- Yup, someone like me would think they're big words... in the other story the Hood Hunters are different characters and they wouldn't usually kill other cars, they would usually be a group of street racers, sorta like the tuners_

* * *

Thunder stared down at Duncan and Mia, who were looking up at him, the look in their eyes told the 27-year-old Buick race car that they were waiting for something. "What?" He asked, slight frustration in his voice.

"Are you gonna do anything?" Mia asked boredom filled her voice.

Thunder looked around, "Well what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Something that mummy might do," Duncan put in.

Thunder continued to look around before looking down at Duncan, "sorry, I'm not into all that motherly stuff, so what do you wanna do?"

The twins glanced at each other, "I dunno."

Thunder sighed irritably, "You've gotta be kiddin' me!" He shouted.

"What's the matter?" Chick asked, entering the room.

"We're bored," The twins moaned in unison.

Chick looked around, "What do you usually do?" He asked, giving up hope.

"Sometimes mum takes us out to race," Mia said, looking at Duncan unsurely – for the truth was that they had never raced against their mother, 'it's to dangerous' she had said.

"Thunder, you heard them," Chick said, leaving the room again, "take them outside to do some racing." With that he went back to his magazine, the article that he was reading surprised him:

_Rusty Rust-eze was able to confirm to reporters yesterday that they would be signing on a new racer for the new season next year after Lightning McQueen announced his retirement from racing. The next up-coming star has been said to be named Susannah Mackay. If this is true, then she will be one of the first female racers. But her first race would not be her first time on the track. Six years ago, on the date of McQueen's crash, she decided that she would give it ago, surprisingly she managed to win. Also, not long ago, she had an argument with Chick Hicks, leading to a burst tire when she bit it._

Chick looked at the pictures that were on the page. One of them was of when she decided to have a small nibble at his tire, and then his thoughts went to Mia and Duncan. Sure, _now _he had his payback for what she had done, but the problem was he didn't know where to go from here, there _wasn't _anything he could do. True, he could beat them like he had done the first time he paid Razor to kidnap Mia, but after what Duncan had been through it wouldn't be fair. He sighed to try and clear his mind before reading on:

_However, there have been rumours that, after this – once she had got back to her home in Radiator Springs – that she attacked one of her two children. In an attempt to stop this carnivorous attack, Lightning McQueen also was attacked, the town doctor – the famous Hudson Hornet – tried his best to save the young racer, but his attempts were useless, he died yesterday at dawn. His murderer, Susannah Mackay, has not been seen in the small town since and her children have been taken away from her and taken in by Chick Hicks._

Chick closed the magazine, tears building up in his eyes. _Lightning dead? _He asked himself, _no way, that's no way true, it can't be. _He exited the small bungalow to watch the twins, _great, next season cannibal racer, this is gonna be fun, fun, **FUN**!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Carbon was driving round in circles at the Butte, he had a _serious _craving for oil at the moment, but he knew that he couldn't attack anyone till the sun set, that wouldn't have seem too bad if it wasn't dusk, and time seemed to be teasing him by taking hours to go dark.

"Mercury," He moaned, "can't I just pick at one?"

Mercury sighed, "No, not until the sun goes down, _then _we'll get someone."

"Can't we go to that town and just borrow someone?" Carbon asked, patience running out quickly.

"Don't you dare touch any of them," Susannah warned, rolling toward the Nissan.

Carbon chuckled, "Or what?"

Susannah frowned angrily, "It wasn't a threat, I just don't want you to touch anyone in that town."

"Why not?"

"They're my friends," She said.

"They obviously aren't, if they were your friends they wouldn't have kicked you out of town." Carbon smirked.

"It was for the best," she growled, "I didn't want to hurt anyone badly, so they made me leave so I didn't hurt anyone else."

Carbon chuckled coldly as he looked at the town from a safe distance, "let's see who we've got. How about that tow truck?"

"Don't you dare touch him," Susannah warned, her anger becoming out of her control.

"Why not?"

"Let's think," she began sarcastically, "He's Mater _Tow _and I'm Susannah _Tow_, work it out, or please don't tell me you're that stupid."

"That's… it…" Carbon growled turning to face Susannah, "Neon, you better say goodbye…"

Before she could answer to this Carbon crashed into her sending her backwards into Mercury. It took her moment to recover but once she did she rolled closer toward him once more snarling, "Is that the best you can do?"

"No, this is!" He yelled. His engine roared and tires squealed against the sandy terrain, sending small rocks flying in all directions, occasionally one would hit Susannah; Carbon sped toward her with all his speed, before Susannah could react Carbon crashed into her again, "I think Mater's new girl looks quite the part, don't you?"

"Who?" She growled angrily.

"That Chevrolet pick up, don't you think she deserves him more than you do?" He asked cheekily.

Susannah snarled slightly at him before turning and leaving him to smirk to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a lovely town!" Doreen exclaimed as she and Mater went to Flo's Café.

Mater chuckled, "well its home."

"Yeah, I know n' it's beautiful!" She shouted happily.

"Doreen, I don't mean tuh be rude or anythin' but, how long were you thinkin' of stayin' in town?" He asked uneasily.

"Well, I was hopin' that I could stay here… with you…"

"You can't stay with me, I got vows tuh keep." Mater told her, hoping that he wouldn't offend her.

"Oh, please Mater?" Doreen asked letting her voice slipping into a flirting tone, "all them years of crashing into me just so we could speak?" She began to smoothly rub her fender against his.

"Well, I suppose you could stay with me for a few nights," he said accepting her gentle nuzzle with a slight smile.

Doreen smirked to herself, "thank you," she quickly pecked his fender and backed away giggling slightly.

"Mater, can I speak to you for a moment?" Steven asked, walking over to the two.

"What on earth is this?" Doreen asked, looking at him.

"Long story." Steven answered simply.

"Yuh, Doreen, can you leave us for a moment," Mater watched as she left to go to the rest of the town's residence.

"Mater, I know what's she doing, she's taking you away from Susie. I know it may be hard, but you have to ignore her, if Susie finds out that there's something going with you two, I don't know what will happen. You're the only person that keeps her from waking another day." Steven told him.

Mater stared at Steven, he didn't sound like he was joking, not knowing how he could reply, he said the first thing that came to mind:

"She made the first move."

* * *

_So what did ya think, did ya like it? Did ya hate it? This is so annoying, I've got this feeling that I'm gonna come up with a great story I just can't seem to grasp it..._


	11. Wanna Dance?

_**Whitewolf2192 **- You want Doreen to be attacked, 'ey? I'll take that into concideration...  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- Woop! You saw a 1980's Buick Regal! Glad you liked Pleas From A Broken Heart!  
**Rookie of the Year **- I'll take a note of that and do it, okizzy?  
**Mrs. Strip Weathers **- Yup, you have a weird name! Yay, new reviewer!  
**moviemaniac122893 **- Darn you! You will talk... about what, for the life of me I can't remember!  
**Winds Of Change **- If I can think of a part, can I use Razor again? He probably won't have a big part, I just love writing about him!_

* * *

The moon was almost at its highest point in the midnight sky, Susannah and Nickel were at the edge of the highway, waiting for someone to come past that hadn't looked at them first.

"This is useless," Nickel growled, hitting the ground with a tire.

"C'mon, calm down," Susannah said, her voice a soothing tone, "Some one's gonna come soon." She turned her attention back to the road. Nope, they all kept looking at their scavenging eyes.

"Them!" He shouted out of nowhere, quickly merging with the traffic with Susannah following. Nickel chuckled darkly to himself before saying to her, "four of 'em! We've gotta choice!"

Susannah followed his gaze to see the tuners, she giggled before saying, "the first one to hit one of them off the road gets first bite!"

Nickel smiled at her childish behaviour, "You're on girlfriend."

The two went down the road with all their speed side by side toward the group, who looked behind them as they heard engines roaring.

"Hey honey," Susannah snarled, getting to the side of a grey Eclipse.

"What?" He asked, slightly shocked by his nickname, "I'm not your 'honey', I'm Boost."

Susannah frowned as she remembered his name from when Razor, Snotrod, Wingo and DJ had attacked her. "You wanna dance?" She asked, the dark sneer in her voice had returned as she attempted to push him off the road, but her attempt was unsuccessful, instead he pushed her into the path of an oncoming lorry. Shocked, she didn't do anything for a moment, but once she recomposed herself, Susannah moved back to Boost's side.

"You wanna play rough?" She smirked.

Boost glanced at her, "why don't you get someone else?"

"C'mon," Susannah said, "can't we be… _friends_?" She chuckled coldly as she pushed him off the road.

"Go Neon!" Nickel cheered, "You get first bite!"

"No!" Wingo yelled hitting Susannah off the road. She groaned in pain as she recovered, in front of her Nickel was staring at her obviously worried.

"Do you want me to go get him?" He asked.

"No," She answered, rolling toward Boost who was recovering from his attack, "let's finish him off first, then we'll get him." Nickel rolled to her side.

"What are you gonna do?" Boost asked, looking at the two who were grinning forebodingly at him.

"After you." Susannah offered.

Nickel crashed into his side, and continued to do so until a big enough dent was made in his side then he began to bite him.

Susannah watched, her mouth hung open in shock, _he looks like an animal, _she thought to herself but she put the contemplation aside as the oil trickled down his side.

Nickel silently urged her nearer; she did so and delicately licked some of the oil and smiled to herself – she then realised how dearly she had missed the liquid.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Boost asked, overwhelmed with shock.

"What does it look like?" Susannah hissed, "Now the less you move the less it will hurt."

"You're cannibals," Boost spat, "I hope you realise that."

Susannah chuckled as she and Nickel licked more of the oil, "oh, I realised that long ago."

"There's only one thing that could make this better," Nickel said in a vague sigh.

"What's that?" Susannah asked, helping herself to more of the dark liquid.

He uneasily turned to face Susannah after looking at her for a moment he slowly rolled toward her, until his lips pressed against her fender.

"What do you think you're doing?" Susannah yelled, backing away from him.

"I'm sorry; it's just that, like I said, I'm lonely." Nickel said, trying to calm her anger.

"I don't care! Do you know how this would look if Mater saw us!" Susannah shouted unable to control her anger.

"I'm sorry…"

"Nickel, that word's been used too many times to me! I can't trust anyone anymore!"

At this moment a familiar voice was heard saying, "Why did you bring me out here?"

"Doc?" Susannah asked the air before going to where the voice had come from. As she expected, the Hood Hunters were circling a navy blue Hudson Hornet.

"I've heard about your tragedy in town," Mercury snarled, "she told us everything, why did you make her leave?"

"I had to," Doc said, "I was outnumbered, only three of us wanted her out, the others wouldn't settle until she was gone."

"That's a lie," Susannah told rolling toward him, "You were the one who wanted me out in the first place."

The Hood Hunters stopped and went to Susannah's side, "Shall we get him?" Argon asked anticipation filled her voice.

Susannah gave Doc a cold glare, "No, let him go, me and Nickel already have somebody." She turned around and made her way to Nickel and Boost with the other four following, only to find that Boost had made an escape.

"Neon," Zinc growled, "why did you let that other one go?"

"He was my friend, besides it isn't the end of the world, you can always get some oil tomorrow night," Susannah answered.

"We better," Carbon threatened, "Or you'll regret it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Mater woke, he was blinded by the light of the sun that was shining perfectly over Radiator Springs that was until Doreen blocked its blinding rays.

"Mornin' darlin'!" She said cheerfully, rolling closer to him to give him a morning kiss, but she was deeply offended as he moved away from her, "Why'd you move away, huh?"

"Look," Mater began to confront her, "there isn't anything goin' on with us, there never will be an _us_."

"Oh yeah?" Doreen asked, not believing what he said, "I bet you thought that with Susie to?"

Mater didn't reply to this, he knew all too well that it was true.

**Sometimes you know you push me so hard,**

**I don't know how I feel, **

**You almost make me doubt if I feel at all.**

The two made their way from the junkyard to Flo's, "So what are we gonna do today then?" Doreen asked.

"_We_'re not gonna do anythin', _I_'m gonna go for a drive." Mater sighed irritably.

"Oh," Was all that Doreen said, but the disappointment shone through greatly.

Mater looked at her, the way that she looked at the floor in dismay seemed kind of… cute… to him, "Okay, you can come if you wanna."

"Thank you." He accepted her gentle nuzzle as they drove along with a broad smile.

**It's not as though I always listen,**

**But there's just so much I don't hear,**

As they got to the Café, approached the two with their usual, after thanking her, the two got down talking, but as Doreen rambled on about all things wonderful Mater couldn't concentrate. Well, he could, but not on what she was saying, all he could concentrate on was the way her brown eyes shimmered in the sunlight.

Ah, so _that's _what he fell for.

**Maybe I'll never be what you want,**

**I know that all you're asking for is a little place in my heart,**

**But I don't find it easy to give.**

"Mater?" Doreen repeated, pulling him out of his trance, "you seemed a little bit giddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he reassured her, but before he could stop himself he added, "I didn't realise how beautiful your eyes were."

A broad smile grew across Doreen's fender as he said is words, but nearby Steven shook his head in disappointment, didn't he listen to what he said?

**Maybe I get a little selfish sometimes,**

**Why shouldn't I?**

"You're such a charmer," Doreen told him, her smile still hadn't dropped.

"Well, what can I say?" Mater giggled.

Sally watched the two in disbelief, maybe sending Susannah out wasn't such a good thing after all, "Stickers," She said to the air, "what have I done?"

She shuddered as she felt a cold breeze wrap itself around her tires, she closed her eyes as it went straight through her – or, well, seemed to – but as she opened her eyes again the breeze returned and rubbed itself against her fender before leaving for good.

**I used to say I love you,**

**But would it make a difference this time?**

"So, when are we gonna go?" Doreen asked.

"In a minute, you just gotta wait for a few more minutes."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Somewhere where I can think about… stuff."

**And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down,**

**That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now,**

**And who am I to tell you that I'll always catch you when you fall,**

**Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all,**

**I wouldn't be myself at all, at all.**

Not long after this, the two were off in the direction of the Wheel Well. "So Mater," Doreen began, letting her voice slip into a flirting tone again, "what do you like about me anyway?"

He glanced at her nervously, "Well… where do I begin?"

**I always find a reason why I didn't put you first,**

**It's not that complicated, I know,**

"Your eyes, I can jus' lose muhself in 'em, day or night! N' everythin' 'bout ya, I mean, I don't see how you can look at yourself in the mirror without gaspin' at your beauty! I'm surprised you ain't married yet!"

Doreen giggled, "A lot of guys say that, you know what?" She got as close as she could to him as they continued to drive before whispering, "A lot of guys say that, but I was just leavin' the best of me to you."

**I really hate it when you shake your head and say this ain't gonna work,**

**Maybe you'll never reap what you sow**

"So," Doreen said, moving back to her original place, "what do you like about Susie?"

Mater looked around uneasily:

What did he love Susannah for?

**And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down,**

**That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now,**

**And who am I to tell you that I'll always catch you when you fall,**

**Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all,**

**I wouldn't be myself at all, at all.**

"I- I don't know," He answered truthfully.

"What does she like you for?"

Mater looked around tensely again:

What did she love him for?

**I didn't want to do what everybody does,**

**And hide the truth to find we never knew a thing about love,**

"Well?" Doreen asked, as if she knew the answer to the question.

He looked back up at Doreen, maybe Steven _was _telling the truth, and maybe she _was _trying to pull himself and Susannah away from each other. "She loves me for muh body."

'**Cos this is real life, real love,**

**And knowing what it comes down to,**

**It might just be enough.**

"Really?" Doreen asked, surveying him, "you know why I like you? I love the way you used to crash into me just so you could speak to me, and when you did get the chance, you just tripped over yourself. It was so adorable."

**And who am I to tell you that I would never let you down,**

The two looked over the landscape once they got to the Wheel Well. "So, when are you gonna tell me?" Doreen asked, getting as close as she could to his side.

"Tell you what?" He asked, though he knew too well what she was talking about.

**That no-one else could love you half as much as I do now,**

Doreen chuckled, "You know exactly what I mean." She nuzzled his fender, "I love you Mater."

**And who am I to tell you that I'll always catch you when you fall,**

**Well I, I wouldn't be myself at all,**

**I wouldn't be myself at all, at all.**

Mater gently placed a kiss on her fender, he backed away and looked at her, "I love you to."

_Who Am I by Will Young_


	12. Reflection

_**Rookie of the Year** - Yup, that cold breeze around Sally was something to do with the request... Adene will be in the next chapter...  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Slick picture...  
**moviemaniac122893 **- (Glares at you and mutters something to do with 'Itch') Jokes!  
**Whitewolf2192 **- I've written something like that already... it's gonna be in the near future, very near...  
**Winds of Change** - (Begins to do bunny dance) Oh yeah, I can use Razor, oh yeah... thank you!_

* * *

"Thunder?" A timid voice asked. 

Thunder managed to open his heavy eyes to see Duncan looking up at him. "What?" He asked, in a yawn.

"When are you gonna wake up?" He asked, now looking down at the floor, "Me and Mia are waiting."

Thunder looked to the door to see Mia looking at the two shyly. "I'm awake," he yawned again before leaving the room to see Chick, who was looking at the sea view.

"Chick, what's the matter?" Thunder asked, worried by his dismayed look.

Chick sighed deeply and continued to look out of the window, "McQueen's been murdered." He muttered, just loud enough for Thunder to hear.

"By who?" He asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Susannah," He answered simply.

"Who's she?"

Chick turned from the window and stared at the twins, "their mother. She's gone missing and she's gonna be racing against us in the new season."

"Ouch. So why are you so upset?"

"What do you mean, 'why am I so upset'?"

Thunder backed away as Chick's frown hardened as he waited for an answer, "I'm sorry, it's just that it seemed like you hated Lightning."

"Well yeah, maybe I did," Chick shouted, "but now, it feels like he was a friend, you gotta problem with that?"

"Well, no," Thunder answered trying to hide his fear.

"Good," Chick approached the twins, "you two wanna go for a drive?"

"Yeah!" Mia and Duncan agreed with anticipation, bouncing slightly on their wheels.

Chick chuckled slightly, _I can't tell them, not just yet._

--------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

"I'm telling you! There's a horde of 'em wanting revenge for making Susie leave!" Doc told Ramone, Flo, Sally and Red as they watched him drive up and down Main Street.

"Doc, it was probably some bad dream," Sally tried to reassure him.

"Why the _hell _would I dream about killer cars?" Doc asked, finally stopping, "I'm tellin' ya, they're at Willie's Butte and they're looking after Susannah. There were four of them circling me and Susannah said something about she and someone else had caught somebody."

"That's gonna have an impact on business," Ramone commented.

"For once, I don't actually care about business," Doc said, suddenly calming down, before raising his voice again, "don't you mind that I've got a pack of scavenging killers after me?"

The four exchanged glances before Flo answered, "Look, Doc, how ever much this story is believable I think you're imagining things. You probably saw someone that looked like Susie…"

"No way," Doc interrupted, "I never forget a face, and it was her. I never forget a voice, it definitely belonged to her."

"Doc, if she's anywhere then she'll be wherever the twins are." Sally told him.

Doc sighed irritably, "You're not going to give up are you? You have to believe me, two of them woke me at midnight, and they threatened me, saying that I had to go to Willie's Butte or they'd kill me!"

Flo, Ramone, Red and Doc looked at Sally as she began to breathe heavily, "What's wrong, hon?" Flo asked.

"Doc," Sally managed to say, "I need to get to your office… _now_."

"Sal, what's wrong?" Flo asked, her concern growing.

Doc looked at Sally as she slowly drove toward his clinic, "she's gonna be mummy Sally."

* * *

_Do you think that Doc sounds like himself, I don't... so what did ya think? 'Ey? Also if you have any ideas for a name for this chapter, please tell me!  
_


	13. The Hunted Hunter

_**moviemaniac122893 **- You know what, I totally forgot what I was trying to get you to say XD  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- You didn't say much... hey, you said that you had made up a song for Behind The Wheel, are you gonna tell me?  
**Rookie Of The Year **- Lightning will do some talking, later on he will talk to Sally and then Adene.  
**Apocolypse Dragon **- I'll try and get Blowtorch in this story sometime, I won't be using your idea, but thanks for the idea!  
**Whitewolf2192 **- Sorry, update took longer than I thought it would!  
**Winds Of Change **- So, Razor had this degree as a surgeon-thingy? I think I could use that to my advantage!_

* * *

Sally looked down at her daughter with tear filled eyes; she smiled as she kept repeating her name, "Adene Lightning McQueen." 

"Sal," Flo said, "she's beautiful."

"She gets that from her father," Sally muttered.

Doc chuckled, "I bet Luigi's gonna be crazy over her." Sally and Flo also chuckled at his comment; the new addition to Radiator Springs was a red female Ferrari F50.

Sally sighed deeply, "Stickers should be here now."

Flo looked at her, she was on the verge of tears as she comforted her, "C'mon honey, he is here you just can't see him."

"Flo, I wanted him to be here now," Sally told her as a few tears rolled down her hood. She quivered as the cold breeze returned, but this time as Sally followed where it was going she could make out a faint outline, _Stickers? _She asked herself.

"Can you see that?" Flo asked, noticing the outline as well, "he's coming to see his daughter."

"Stickers?" Sally breathed, rolling up to it not long after this, Sally blacked out.

"Sal!" Flo called, trying to get her to regain consciousness. She sighed with relief as Sally woke again, but she failed to realise that her eye colour had changed. "Sally, you scared us for a moment there."

"Sorry Flo." She said. Flo froze. Sally's voice was noticeably deeper.

"Are you alright, Sally?" She asked slowly approaching her.

Sally looked around, "Well you're gonna find this hard to believe but… hey Flo, it's Lightning." (---does that make sense?)

Flo stopped in her tracks, as she and Doc said together in awe, "Lightning?"

He chuckled before turning to face Adene, as he saw her, he felt tears threatening in his eyes, "Adene Lightning McQueen," he whispered to himself as he lightly nudged her small fender to wake her but it was unsuccessful.

"What are you doing here?" Doc curiously asked, "Or more importantly, _how _did you get here?"

"That's a long story," Lightning told, not taking his eyes off his daughter, "I just wanted to see Adene." At last he turned to Doc, "can you teach her?"

"Well," Doc began unsurely, "Sure I could…"

"That's great," He interrupted; he turned to the window and stared at the reflection. "Sally," He whispered, a couple of seconds after this, his attention was taken by Mater driving down the main street with a Chevrolet Pick-up by his side, the thing that startled him most was the way she was looking at him. "Who's that?" Lightning asked.

Doc rolled next to him and followed his gaze, "That's Doreen…"

"Wait," Lightning interrupted, "Mater told me about her and the way… she's looking at him…"

Before Flo or Doc could say anymore he angrily drove out of the clinic to the two.

"Miss Sally," Mater asked in a giggle, "What's the matter, you look a bit angry."

"My name is not _Miss Sally _it's Lightning. And please don't tell me that you two are together."

Mater looked from Lightning to Doreen and back again, "Lightnin'," He croaked, looking down at the floor, he didn't know whether he was nervous, frightened or scared, "We- we're together."

"Mater," Lightning breathed, "I was gonna tell you that you didn't know how lucky you were to have Susie but…" He gestured to Doreen, "You've got her. Please, if Susie comes back, she's gonna do something that she'll regret."

Mater looked up at Doreen with tear-filled eyes. He loved _her_, but he had vows lasting for a life time with Susannah, but it felt like he didn't have any feelings left for her, he looked back at Lightning who seemed to have lost all consciousness. "He's right," He whispered.

"Aww, come 'ere," Doreen said, placing a quick kiss on his fender, "don't be that way, we've got somethin' good goin' on. Better than what you would have with that other girl."

Mater managed to pull a smile through his sorrow, "I suppose you're right."

"Mater?" A small voice asked, "How did I get out here?" He looked back to Sally.

"We brought you out here," he lied, unable to tell Sally the truth.

"Why?" She asked completely baffled.

"I was gonna take you back tuh the Cozy Cone," He answered, still not sounding like he was completely with-it.

Sally slowly began to make her way to Doc's, "come on, I want to show you some… one."

Doreen didn't hesitate but to follow her, but Mater watched as they drove through the door before following the two. "Sally, she's gorgeous," Doreen exhaled.

"I know," Sally said dreamily looking down at her daughter, she turned startled as she heard Mater crying, "What's the matter?"

"I miss Mia. I miss Duncan. I miss Lizzie. I miss Sarge. I miss Lightnin'. I miss Susie. N' I miss how simple life used tuh be before Susie came tuh town!" He exclaimed miserably.

"Oh, come here," Doreen said sympathetically, she nuzzled his fender slightly, "don't worry."

"It's horrible," He mourned, "somethin' tells me that she loves me, but I don't love her anymore."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've never done this before," Duncan said looking down at the small waves that were hitting his tires. Mia observed as the liquid splashed Duncan who began to giggle before timidly going to his side.

"You haven't?" Chick asked, shocked at his statement, "it's good to have someone else besides Thunder down here with me. We used to come down here when we were young with our parents."

"Why don't you any more?" Mia asked, looking up at him.

Chick looked down at the young Porsche, "they died." He said quietly.

"Oh," was all that Mia could say at first, but after a few moments she added, "Mummy told us about death. She says that when you die, your soul goes to heaven or hell."

"Yeah, granddad went to heaven," Duncan added, "where did your mum and dad go?"

Chick looked to the horizon, "I don't know. But did your mum also tell you about how they can come back?"

Mia and Duncan looked up at Chick in interest, "no," they said together.

"Well, a person doesn't have to go to heaven or hell. Sometimes, if there is something that they wanna do or see they'll stay around for a bit then they'll go." Chick explained he looked down at the twins who were looking up at him in awe.

"Do you think granddad has stayed?" Duncan asked.

"Be quiet for a moment and you might be able to hear something," Chick whispered.

The three stood still and silent, the only thing they heard was the waves delicately hitting the shore of where they were standing complimented by a gentle sea breeze.

"Have you actually ever _seen _the sea before?" Chick asked, being the first to break the silence.

Mia and Duncan looked up at him, "No," they said in unison.

Chick looked around, trying to find something to make a good conversation. "So, back at your home, did you go to school?"

"Well, mummy calls it school but daddy and Lightning call it 'tuition'." Mia said with great difficulty. "Doc used to teach us."

"Do you want to go to school?" Chick asked, knowing that there was a school not very far away from the bungalow.

Mia and Duncan glanced at each other before answering unsurely, "Yeah sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The crescent moon hung low in the night sky as Susannah and Nickel waited on the edge of the highway.

"Hey Neon! Nickel!" Mercury called, "We've got someone!"

The two turned and made their way to him, but when Susannah found their prey her anger began to grow.

"Didn't I tell you to leave them alone?" Susannah growled slowly approaching Doc who seemed to be unconscious.

"We need oil," Zinc stated.

Susannah nudged his side, when there was no answer she rolled in front of him protectively, "You're not gonna hurt him anymore," She snarled.

"You're outnumbered," Carbon said, rolling toward her, "Who's it gonna be? You or him?"

Susannah scowled at him for a moment before shouting, "_you!_" She lunged herself toward him and clamped her teeth into his fender, he chuckled as he felt little pain. When Susannah realised she was getting nowhere fast she backed away frowning furiously at him, his fender held a small dent.

"Is that all you got?" Carbon asked mockingly before crashing into her head-on forcing her backwards into Doc.

"Let's play a quick game of my prey." Argon snarled.

Susannah shook herself back to reality. "You're not touching Doc!" She warned.

"Who said anything about _him_?" Mercury asked an unusual dark sneer in his voice.

"I don't care about myself," she said looking at each of the Hood Hunters as they crowded around her. She turned as she heard a soft moan, Doc was gaining consciousness!

"Please! C'mon Doc!" She urged.

"Susie? What are you doing?" Doc asked, slightly frightened at how close she was to him.

"Don't worry," she said, "we just need to get you back to town before they attack-"

Susannah couldn't finish her sentence as Nickel hit her away from Doc and continued to do so.

"Susie!" Doc called trying to get to her, but the Hood Hunters blocked his way.

"Doc go!" She shouted in pain. He looked at the scavenging group once more before going to Radiator Springs with all his speed.

"The hunted hunter, 'ey?" Argon snarled.

Susannah groaned in pain as she felt Nickel beginning to lick away the oil from her side. "Please. Stop." She mumbled, beginning to fell a touch nauseous.

"No way." Carbon answered.

"Yes way."

The Hood Hunters turned to see Ramone and Red frowning at them.

"Who do you think you are?" Zinc growled.

"Let's just say that I'm her dad," he pointed to Red, "this is her uncle. Do what you gotta do, Red."

Red frowned angrily at the group before spraying them with water; unfortunately they did not react the way he had hoped.

"So you wanna play?" Argon asked, slowly rolling toward him once he had stopped.

Susannah let out a low growl as she found the strength to roll forward, "_I_'m your prey. Get me."

Argon turned around, "Come here let me tell you a little secret."

Susannah was ready to listen. But she never had to. Argon drove into her forcing the two into a kiss. Once she backed away the last thing Susannah heard was, "The kiss of Death."

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Sorry this update took so long! I was flooded with homework! Anyway, in the next chapter I'm gonna have a song, so I wanna know do you want **So Sick** by Ne-Yo or **Fix You** by Coldplay? Please tell me if you have any other ideas! _


	14. Final Showdown

_**Rookie Of The Year** - Read on!  
**xForeignxConsceptsx **- Lovin' your story! 38 times of listening to So Sick later, I come with this chapter!  
Apocolypse Dragon - It's okay!  
**Whitewolf2192 **- Well, when I first decided to get Doreen into Radiator Springs I was listening to 'I Put A Spell On You' by Nina Simone, and you're close. What does 'hasta luego' mean?  
**AlienessEmpressA'mihiss** - New reviewer! I'm so totally regretting killing off Lightning, I really feel like writing a Lightning/Sally chapter now!  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- I've got a new found love of writing about Chick, all cuz of you! _

* * *

"Susannah!" Ramone called, trying to get her to reply. It was no use. She wasn't replying.

Argon chuckled coldly, "what's the matter? Is she _dead_?" She asked mockingly.

Ramone hid his tears; he couldn't let this group of hunters get the better of him. Startled, he turned around as he heard a voice behind him say:

"Thinkin' of havin' a party without me?"

He smiled faintly to himself as he saw Steven, leaning on a piece of wood with Doc behind him.

All of the Hood Hunters backed away in shock at Steven's appearance, "What the?" Carbon asked himself.

Steven picked up the piece of wood and began to hit the palm of his other hand lightly, "So, who's first?"

The Hood Hunters exchanged confused glances before looking back to Steven.

"Ramone, which one hurt Susie?" Steven asked.

He pointed to a baby pink Mitsubishi Carisma, Steven turned toward her and slowly began stepping toward her, "Any last words?" He asked.

Argon began shaking nervously, "Wh- what are y- you g- going to do?" She stuttered.

"You'll see." Steven chuckled to himself. He lifted his plank of wood and lowered it as hard as he could to hit her hood. She backed away in pain and shock. Steven stepped toward her again, this time hitting her fender.

"What the _hell _do you want?" She asked, continuing to back away from him.

"Leave… Susie… alone." He warned, still hitting his hand with the wood.

Argon glanced over to Susannah, who was still unconscious, looking back at Steven she answered, "But she's _our _prey." Steven looked around tensely as he noticed the Hood Hunters rolling toward him, each of them giving him a low growl. "It's either you or her."

Steven took a deep breath as he said an answer he knew he'd regret, "Me."

Each of the Hood Hunters chuckled coldly as they continued to roll closer toward him. He lifted his bit of wood again, before the group could react he hit Carbon's fender as hard as he could. Backing away, he scowled at Steven who began to walk away to Doc's side. He dared not to turn his back on Carbon.

"There's no point in running," Zinc snarled, "We're the Hood Hunters and we'll always be huntin' your hood."

Steven looked at each of them before saying, "That'll be a bit hard."

"Steven," Doc whispered, "go to Susie, I'll distract them."

Looking behind him, Steven asked, "Are you sure?"

Doc nodded unsurely, "Just keep that plank of wood with you, whatever you do."

Steven looked back in front of him and began to walk toward Susannah – who still hadn't woken – not daring to face his back toward the group of hunters, but they seemed to be distracted as they heard a whistle. He looked over to Doc who called, "Come n' get me!"

The Hood Hunters exchanged glances before rolling toward him, but Doc quickly drove away and the group were quick to follow him. Doc, Mercury, Argon, Carbon, Zinc and Nickel sped out of sight.

Steven crouched down in front of Susannah. "C'mon Susie," He muttered hopefully, gently running his hand against her fender.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to Radiator Springs?" Ramone asked, "I mean, Doc won't be able to hold 'em back forever."

Steven stood, "we should get Mater." He suggested.

"No way," Ramone protested, "it might take too long. We have to get her back to town as soon as possible."

"Why don't you be bringing her to town, and I'll go get him," Steven suggested, again.

Ramone thought things through before looking at Red; he looked back at Ramone slightly worried, "Red," Ramone said, "I need you to get Mater."

Red nodded with approval before going to Radiator Springs with all his speed, Ramone got behind Susannah and began to push her toward the town and Steven done all he could, he walked beside Susannah just hoping that his childhood friend would be okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah slowly woke to a blinding light. She blinked once or twice to adjust her eyes to the vivid glow. Once she could see, she instantly wished she couldn't. In front of her was a scarlet 1951 Chevrolet Pick up locked in a passionate kiss with Mater. She backed away from him (well, Susannah only hoped that this pick up was a she) when she noticed Susannah glaring at her.

"Hey there!" She exclaimed happily, "my name's Doreen, what's yours?"

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight," Susannah growled.

"So what's your name?" Doreen repeated.

"5…"

"Do you really have to look at me so coldly?"

"4…"

"What's your problem?"

"3…"

"Do you have to count down?"

"2…"

"Look, I dunno what triggered you to count down, but I think you need someone to talk to."

"1…"

"Here we go…"

Susannah slowly began to roll toward her, despite the sharp pain on her side, "Firstly, my name is Susannah Tow, yes I do have to look at you so coldly, my problem is that I find you and Mater _kissing _in front of me, yes I do have to count down, and lastly I _did _have somebody to talk to until _you _took them away from me!"

"Doreen," Mater said unsurely, "I think we better go."

"You're not going anywhere," Susannah snarled. Noticing that Mater was trying to escape from Doc's clinic, she lunged toward him and clamped her teeth into his tire…

The thing that started the oil obsession.

"Stop it!" Doreen screamed trying to hit Susannah off him. She backed away as Mater's tire exploded in Susannah's mouth, but he was making no attempt to move as she moved to his next tire. "Mater go!" Doreen shouted.

"No," he said sternly, "I brought this on muhself."

His other tire burst.

"And now," Susannah said wrathfully, turning painfully slowly toward Doreen, "the final showdown."

"Susie, don't hurt her," Mater said.

Susannah turned to face him, "Do you love her?"

Mater looked at Susannah to Doreen and back to Susannah before looking at the floor answering, "Yeah."

"Who do you want to live with?"

Once again, Mater looked between the two women before him. One, he had been with for just over a day, yet he loved dearly. The other, he had been with for numerous years, they had been married for one year, _he _was the reason that she left her family and she was the mother of his children. Though these facts leant very much to stay with one person, he still looked at each of the two with bewilderment.

Susannah tapped her wheel on the polished floor impatiently, "Let me help you with your answer."

Before Mater could debate, Susannah had turned to Doreen and began to crash into her side. Once there was a big enough dent she bit her where her side began to smooth out again, eventually it became loose allowing Susannah to take hold of it and begin to shake it off. Once it was ripped off from her side, oil pooled onto the ground and on her side, but Susannah didn't go for the oil, she went for another bit of metal and backed away.

"What are you doing?" Doreen asked, panic stricken.

Susannah let go of the metal that was loose and answered, "You took my husband away from me, so I'm taking something away from you; your life."

Doreen backed away in shock, "That's going a bit over the top, isn't it?"

"No body understands!" Susannah shouted, "I left my family for this town! After that everything was taken away from me! He was the only one who stopped me doing something I might regret! But _you _took him away!" Susannah bit the loose metal and began to shake it off. She did it again. And again.

And again until Doreen was surrounded by her own liquids and half of her side lay across the floor.

"You're a cannibal," Doreen said weakly, watching Susannah as she licked most of the oil from the floor.

"Don't remind me," Susannah snarled.

"Susie," Mater said, stepping toward Doreen, "we need to get her to someone, now!"

"Fine then, you be happy with her," Susannah said, backing away, "but when I find the twins, I'll let _you _explain why they'll have to split the weeks." With that she drove out of the clinic.

"Wait!" Mater called after her. She stopped and faced her so he continued, "you're leaving? You're leaving _town_?"

"I'm leaving _you_!" She yelled.

"Please Susie!" Mater pleaded, "Please, just forgive me, take me back, please, I won't do anything like that again!"

Susannah glared at Mater, she backed away and her angry frown softened, "Mater, you know I can't be angry at you, of course I'll take you back." She rolled toward him and her frown returned as she hissed, "When hell freezes over!"

Mater stayed in his place as he watched Susannah go to Flo's V8 Café, _no, _he thought to himself, _she's just jokin', she'll be back tuhmorrow._

**Gotta change my answering machine,**

**Now that I'm alone,**

He went back into the clinic, Doreen's breathing was slowing he slowly stepped toward her, "Doreen?" He asked tenderly.

"Mater?" She asked no more than a mere whisper, "Is she gone?"

He let the tears roll freely from his eyes, "Yeah, she's gone."

"Don't let her get you like she did me," Doreen whispered.

Just when Mater thought that the day couldn't get any worse, her breathing stopped.

**Cuz right now it says we,**

**Can't come to the phone,**

**And I know it makes no sense,**

**Cuz you walked out the door,**

**But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore,**

Everything he loved in the world was gone. Mia, Duncan, Lightning, Doreen and Susannah. All gone in one way or the other. He sighed deeply in depression before stepping out onto the main street and made his way to Flo's and to Susannah.

"Susie," He began quietly, "I'm sorry, can't we just start again…"

"There will never be a _we _again!" Susannah hollered, "You've pushed me too far! Do you know how much I had to go through physically and mentally to be with you?"

"Well, no…"

"Exactly! Because you weren't at my side when the twins were born!" Susannah shouted, pain filling her voice.

"I know," He croaked, "I was jus' scared that somethin' might happen to ya."

"Something did happen!" Susannah yelled, though she was practically screaming by this point, "I… died."

_(It's ridiculous)_

**It's been months,**

**For some reason I just,**

_(Can't get over us)_

**And I'm stronger than this,**

"_What?_" Mater whispered, "But you're here now."

Susannah backed away from him, "Doc saved me. Now get out of my sight. I don't want to talk to you _ever _again!"

Mater watched as Susannah made her way to the Wheel Well, he looked at the ground, everyone stared at him.

"Are you alright?" Sheriff asked, rolling toward him.

Mater didn't answer he just looked at Luigi and Guido, "I need some new tires," He said quietly.

The two exchanged glances before going to their shop with Mater following close by.

_(Enough is enough)_

**No more walkin' around,**

**With my head down,**

**I'm so over bein' blue cryin' over you.**

Mater sighed deeply again as he was lowered to the floor, "Thanks," He said quietly, rolling toward the exit. He drove down Main Street to his junkyard. He looked around. It seemed so big and lonely. He drove to what used to be Susannah's sleeping spot, he scuffed his tire on the dirt – life was slowly turning unliveable. He couldn't contain it anymore he burst into a fit of tears as his mind kept replaying the minute that Susannah told him he was going to be a dad. But through his blurry vision he noticed something. Looking at it, he began to sob even more.

In front of him were divorce papers.

**And I'm so sick of love songs,**

**So tired of tears,**

**So done with wishing you were still here,**

**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow,**

**So why can't I turn of the radio?**

Looking at the view from the Wheel Well, Susannah let tears roll from her hood onto the floor in front of her. But these tears were a mixture. A mixture of anger, confusion, and sadness.

Anger because she had gave her love to him and he had abused her trust.

Confusion because she didn't know why Mater would go with this other woman when they had something so good going on.

Sadness because she had hurt his feelings.

**Gotta fix that calendar I have,**

**That's marked July 15th,**

"Susie?"

Susannah turned around to see Steven slowly walking toward her. "Susie, are you okay?"

"Well… I don't know," She said, beginning to sob.

Steven got to her side and crouched down, "you still love him, don't you Susie?" He asked, running his hand on her tire.

"Of course I do, it's just that he was seeing that other girl behind me," She told.

Steven sighed deeply, "Susie, I warned him. Please, don't do something that you'll regret."

"Why not? Nobody would care."

**Because since there's no more you,**

**There's no more anniversary,**

"Susie," Steven exhaled, "I care." He gripped her tire, looking up at her with a faint smile.

Susannah looked at him, "don't you think it's a bit early for this?"

Steven quickly removed his hand, "Susie, when I was told that you died, I felt like there was no point in living anymore. A few days later, my mum got me help."

"Why?"

"She found me with a knife to my wrist."

**I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you,**

**And your memory,**

**And how every song reminds me,**

**Of what used to be.**

"C'mon," Sally said to Adene, who was crying for a reason unknown to Sally, "Mummy's here." At this moment Adene stopped crying and began to giggle and jump into the air, as if trying to bit something. She stopped for a moment before beginning to drive out of the Cozy Cone, occasionally she would stumble but she found her balance and smiled at nothing beside her. _What's the matter with her? _Sally asked herself, a few moments later the cold breeze returned to her left side.

**That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs,**

**So tired of tears,**

**So done with wishing you were still here,**

**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and so slow,**

**So why can't I turn off the radio?**

"You had a knife to your wrist?"

"Yup."

"And you were thinking of pulling it back?"

"Yup."

"Because I left everyone I loved to come to Radiator Springs?"

"Yup."

"Wow, I knew people would be sad, but not that sad," Susannah said.

A moment's silence.

"You know," Susannah broke the silence, "I think one day, we'll look back at this, laugh nervously and change the subject."

Steven laughed slightly with Susannah, "You know you seem happy for what just happened."

Susannah began to slowly back away, "Yeah? Thank this." Steven looked at where she used to be. In front of him was a glass bottle.

"What is it?" Steven asked, reaching out for it.

"Ethanol," she said, "alcohol between you and me."

"Susie," He said with disappointment, "you're not gonna turn to drinkin' are you?"

Susannah shrugged before saying, "Lemme have a swig." Seeing that Steven was looking at her with one eyebrow raised she added, "gimme the bottle, or I'll be forced to run you over." Still, Steven did not give her the bottle, "Love Bucket, give me the gaddamn bottle." He still didn't do as she asked, "I warned you."

Laughing Steven tried to jump up but he fell back, spilling the contents of the glass bottle over his torso. Susannah chuckled before placing a tire on his chest, "Checkmate."

_(Leave me alone)_

**Leave me alone**

_(Stupid love songs)_

**Don't make me think about her smile,**

**Or having my first child,**

**I'm letting go,**

**Turning off the radio.**

Mater slowly drove to Flo's, to distraught to answer anyone's enquiries if he was okay but what he saw in front of him depressed him even more. At first he saw Steven running toward town, not very long after him Susannah was driving after him, what hurt him the most was that she was laughing.

Maybe the two really didn't belong together.

**Cuz I'm so sick of love songs,**

**So tired of tears,**

**So done with wishing she was still here,**

**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow,**

**So why can't I turn off the radio?**

_So Sick by Ne-Yo_

"C'mon you two," Flo said, trying to stop Susannah and Steven destroying her café, "It's either you order something, you calm down or you get out."

They stopped instantly, "Sorry Flo," they said in unison.

Flo chuckled at them before leaving, but as she did, something caught her eye. Turning to face Susannah she looked at her side closer.

"Flo, what's the matter?" Susannah asked, trying to see what she was looking at.

"No way," Flo whispered, "you can't be."

* * *

_Sorry update took so long, this site wouldn't let me upload documents, I've had it written since Sunday I've got halfway through the next chapter so that should be up tomorrow at the latest..._

_Where art thou reviews?_


	15. Explanations

_**Apocolypse Dragon** - I've had a brain wave... including Blowtorch!  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- Slick song!  
**xForeignxConcetpsx **- READ ON!  
**Rookie Of The Year** - I was thinking about Shakespeare when I wrote that_

* * *

Flo continued to stare at Susannah's side, "What's the matter?" She repeated.

"No. This isn't real," Flo rolled toward her, "it's really you?"

Susannah turned to face her, "what are you talking about Flo?" She asked suspiciously.

"You- you're my daughter," Flo said merrily.

"What?" Susannah backed away in shock, "No, I know who my mother is. It isn't you."

"It's true," Doc said joining them, "I always thought that I had seen that mark on your side before, but I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Why? I mean, there could be loads of others out in the world that have got a mark like the one I supposedly have," Susannah said, still confused.

"Exactly," Doc said, "If you want to, we could do a DNA test."

"Wait," Flo interrupted, "I've got to tell Ramone!" With that, she sped to Ramone to tell him the good news.

Susannah looked at Doc, "Okay what's going on?"

He sighed, "The story begins 28 years ago…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good news, Flo," Doc said with a faint smile, "There's going to be _two_ more additions to Radiator Springs."

"Oh, Doc! That's great news!" Flo exclaimed very much overjoyed, "Am I going to have a sons or daughters?"

Doc looked down at his papers, "Daughters. There's another thing I should warn you of though, don't get too attached to them."

"Why?"

Doc sighed deeply, "They aren't developing properly. They might not make, nor might you."

"Oh," Flo looked at the ground awkwardly, "So there's going to be twins?"

Doc nodded, "conjoined twins."

"Three lives could be lost," Flo muttered to herself, she looked back up from the ground and said louder, "well, thanks Doc. I'll go tell Ramone the news."

As Flo left the clinic she sighed inwardly a mixture of happiness and sadness joined her breath as she exhaled. "Flo, what's the matter?" Ramone asked, startling his wife.

"Ramone," Flo said happily, "we're going to be parents." Flo didn't get to finish her sentence; she was silenced as Ramone drove into her lips forcing the two into a kiss.

Once he had backed away he said, "I can't believe it!"

"Ramone," Flo began uneasily, "_They _aren't doing very well. Doc says that we all might not make it."

He stared at Flo who was beginning to cry, nuzzling her fender comfortingly he said, "C'mon, you are gonna make it through this, and I'll be with you every step of the way." He backed away from her, "so, I suppose you mean 'they' as in twins?"

Flo managed to pull a smile, "Yeah, and they're gonna be daddy's little girls."

"Sweet," he muttered, "how much longer?"

"He didn't say."

Ramone sighed distantly, "our little family."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah stared at Doc as Flo and Ramone interrupted him.

"No way," Ramone said simply, "it can't be you! You're supposed to be… well, vanished!"

"Doc," Susannah began, "You're telling me that that Flo and Ramone are my parents, and that somewhere in the world I've got a twin sister? And that we're supposed to be _conjoined_?"

Doc nodded, "Soon after you were born, your sister wasn't coping very well. I didn't have a choice. You _had _to be separated. I tried my hardest to save your sister, but nothing I done worked. I turned to see if you were okay but you were gone. As I turned to see your twin she also had gone."

"But, Flo, didn't she see anything?"

Doc sighed deeply, "She was fighting for her own life. Ramone had to leave because he almost fainted."

"Hey I did not!" He argued, "I was just sorta… you know well…"

"Fainted?" Flo asked.

"Yeah."

Susannah chuckled, "but you could just be jumping to conclusions."

"Well," Doc said thoughtfully, "if my memory is being truthful to me, _you _were the right twin."

"So this mark I have? It's a scar from the operation?" Susannah asked, once again trying to have a look at her left side, "my sister has hers on her right side and I have mine on my left side?"

"Yup," Ramone said, he looked at his long lost daughter with disbelief and happiness, "you really _are _my lil' baby girl!"

Flo, Doc, Steven and Susannah laughed slightly at his comment, "Doc," Susannah said, "Can we go and have that DNA test now?"

"Sure," Doc answered. So, the four drove to Doc's clinic, but as he drove into the building he stopped and gasped at Doreen's lifeless body, "What in the name of Chrysler happened to her?"

Susannah looked at Doreen. Chuckling nervously she answered, "Oh yeah, sorry about that Doc. She _really _got on the wrong side of me."

"What did she do?" Ramone asked, trying to look at the sight of her.

"Well, when I gained consciousness she was kissing Mater, I warned her but she didn't listen. It was like I couldn't control what was going on, it was like a flash of fury, the next thing I know, and I'm starting to lick the oil." Susannah said.

Doc rolled further into the building allowing Ramone, Flo and Susannah to enter. Ramone gasped at Doreen's corpse and Flo almost fainted.

"Why did you do it?" Ramone asked.

"Don't blame me! You should've tried to tell 'Doreen' that she should keep her tires of _my _truck!" Susannah exclaimed.

Flo looked at Susannah, who seemed like she was about to shed tears. "You still want to be with him don't you?" Flo asked, slowly rolling toward her.

Susannah tried to look at her without crying, but she couldn't hold it in, Flo let her daughter sob into her side, "Flo, I love him; I don't think I can live without him." Susannah told her, she backed away and asked, "How do you and Ramone keep a successful marriage?"

Flo smiled to herself as Ramone came to her side, "love and trust." She answered.

"Yeah," Ramone chuckled, "I don't love her and she doesn't trust me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight was no longer beating down on Radiator Springs when Mater found Sally at the Wheel Well.

"Miss Salleh?" He began, "Whatcha doin'…"

"Mater," Sally whispered, "come and watch this." Mater looked at her unsurely before parking next to her, in the distance was Adene's dark figure against the light of the moon.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Listen."

He did. What he heard shocked him slightly. From the distance, a child's voice was heard trying to say a word.

"D- da- daddy!" The voice exclaimed.

"How old is she?" Mater asked.

Sally managed to tear her gaze away from her daughter, "just over a day."

"Whoa, that's not natural." Mater commented.

"Adene!?" Sally called out; the young car looked at her, "Time to come back now!"

Adene nuzzled the air before going to her mother. Once there Sally, Mater and Adene made their way back to town, "Miss Salleh, I've been meanin' tuh ask ya," He began, "What's that scar on your right?"


	16. Mistakes

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - A song about this story? That'd be awesome! I'm thinking of something to use the others for as I type, sorry! Yup, I hinted that Sally and Susie are twins, but didn't say directly.  
**Apocolypse Dragon **- Blowtorch will be in the story as soon as I've perfected his storyline!  
**AlienessEmpressA'mihiss** - Beh, you've got writers block, I hate that, I've got a few plots on my profile which I probably won't use so help yourself to one!  
**xForeignxConceptsx **- I origanally thought that Sally was a Cayman, but after ten minutes of research I was proven wrong.  
**Rookie Of The Year** - (pokes lifeless body) hehe, whoops  
**Winds Of Change **- Razor is in the chapter!_

* * *

"Mater, I'm so sorry!" Susannah blurted out, "I need you!"

"Susie, I'm the one who should be apologizin'," Mater began, "I should've known that you would've found out sooner or later, n' I never should've fallen for her."

Susannah nuzzled his fender as a few tears rolled down her hood onto the floor, "please, tell me you'll always be there for me. You'll never leave me."

"I'm never gonna make the same mistake again," he whispered.

Susannah backed away and smiled at him. But her smile was taken by shock as she saw Lightning in front of her, "Lightning?" She asked.

He looked away from her to his right, Susannah followed his gaze to see Doc, behind him was a sunset. Susannah looked to her left to find that almost everyone was at the Wheel Well. Yes, _almost _everyone. Mater and Sally were no where to be seen.

As she looked back at Lightning, he drove into her forcing the two into a kiss. Susannah fluttered her eye lids before closing them lightly at his tentative touch. When she opened them again she was no longer at the Wheel Well, but in a white room.

"Honey," Lightning said, rolling in front of her, "he's so beautiful isn't he?"

"What?" Susannah asked, baffled.

Lightning merely chuckled at her, "our son, Tank Hudson McQueen." He quickly kissed her fender before going to a small cot. Susannah turned to face it as Lightning brushed a thin blanket of her newborn son. He had the same body as Lightning.

Susannah backed away in shock, "When- I mean when did this happen?" She asked.

Lightning chuckled again, "nine months ago, maybe?" He went back to Susannah, who was still slightly confused, "What's the matter?"

"Where's Mater and Sally?"

Lightning scuffed the ground with a tire, "you killed Sally and Mater is outside."

"Can I see him?"

Lightning left the room, a few moments later he returned with Mater.

"Susie, what did ya want?" He asked.

"Mater," she breathed happily, "why did you leave me?"

He sighed, "you know why, I couldn't take yer attacks anymore and I saw you n' Lightnin'… well, ya know."

Susannah looked at Lightning in confusion, "What's he talking about?"

"Stop playing games with us, Susie," Lightning said sternly, "we all know what he's talking about."

Susannah shut her eyes in deep confusion, when she opened them again she wasn't in the room anymore. In front of her there seemed to be hundreds of reporters and other people. She looked around, she was on something that looked like a stage beside her was Lightning and at her other side was Tank.

"Okay, Susannah and I will be willing to take any questions now," Lightning announced.

The area was instantly filled with shouting, but it was silenced as he pointed to a reporter.

"So, Susannah," he began, "you're the first female racer and you're the first rookie to take the Piston Cup, but on top of your racing career you manage to be a full time mother and wife. Tell us, how'd you do it?"

Susannah looked around helplessly, "well, I just do." She glanced at Lightning who was giving her a smile of encouragement, looking back at the crowd she added, "But it's all thanks to my husband here."

This comment was followed by a chorus of 'aww's throughout the crowd, before Susannah could say anymore she felt something delicate on her fender, she looked over to Lightning again, he turned to face her. Once he backed away she turned to face him. After smiling at him lovingly for a moment, she drove into him, forcing the two into a passionate kiss.

This was followed by multiple wolf whistles from the crowd.

Once she backed away and opened her closed eyes she backed away further in shock, in front of her was Razor. She couldn't tell anything apart from that. Everything around her was dark.

"Susie? What's the matter?" Razor asked, startled by her sudden move.

Susannah stared at him, "did we just kiss?" She asked, completely dazed.

Razor smiled and nodded. Susannah backed away even more, "are you sure?" Razor nodded once again. "But what about Lightning? Does he know?"

Razor frowned at her, "he can't know."

Susannah backed further away from him, "but that's being unfaithful!" She exclaimed.

"You agreed to this to," Razor slowly rolled toward her, "can't you remember? You said that you would come with me, we would run away from town!"

"Razor, I can't," Susannah said.

He frowned angrily, "You asked for it." He looked to his right, "Light it boys!"

Susannah followed his gaze, from the darkness a dim flame was lit and before long it had grown, but as Susannah stared into its glow she noticed two figures. Out of no where, realisation hit her. Driving toward the fire she shouted in grief, "Mia! Duncan!"

The only answer she got was two screams for mercy. Then silence.

Susannah went to the flame that was calming; Susannah narrowed her eyes through the heat. She backed away, turning to face Razor she cried, "Why did you do it?"

"You lied to me." He turned around, "go on girls."

Susannah looked at what he was, another flame was lit. "Stop it!" She screamed, crashing into Razor. But it was too late. The flame had grown.

"Susie!" The figure shouted.

Susannah drove toward it again, "Lightning!" She shouted back. But before she could attempt to help someone crashed into her. After a moment the culprit was in front of her. It was Carbon.

"We're the Hood Hunters," He sneered, "we'll always be huntin' your hood."

Susannah looked to the side of him, the flame was dieing down. She looked right as she felt something on her side, Nickel was there helping himself to a bit of her oil.

"The tow truck!" Razor shouted.

This really caught her attention.

Susannah looked over to where he was grinning. Another flame was lit and thrown into the darkness.

"Susannah!" A voice shouted.

She flinched at the voice. She knew it too well. It belonged to Mater. But he wasn't there. There was only a flame. She went over to it despite the abuse that she was being given by the Hood Hunters, the tuners and Razor.

"Mater," She whispered. But as she was about to go into the flame there was an explosion between the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_No_**!" Susannah screamed, jolting awake.

"Susie," Ramone began soothingly, "calm down, it was just a dream."

Susannah backed away, frantically looking around, "Is Lightning all right? What about Mia? And Duncan? What about Mater? Are the Hood Hunters here? Snotrod? Boost? DJ? Wingo? Razor?"

"Honey," Flo began, "Lightning's dead. Mia and Duncan have been taken away. Mater is crying in his junkyard. Who are the Hood Hunters? Snotrod, Boost, DJ, Wingo and Razor aren't here. What's wrong with you?"

Susannah sighed with relief, "it _was _a dream. A _bad _dream."

"We know," Luigi said.

"You've practically telling us for the last five minutes," Sally commented.

"I have?" Susannah asked in a yawn.

"Susannah," Sheriff said, "Someone wants to see you."

Susannah eyed him suspiciously before following him to the junkyard where Mater was looking at her hopefully. She sighed in frustration, "What does he want?"

"Susie, please, listen tuh what I've gotta say…"

"No, Mater!" Susannah yelled, "I am _not _going to listen! You know why? When I married you I gave you my trust but you abused it!"

"Susie, I'm sorry," He said, in no more than a whisper.

Susannah frowned at him, "Oh, so I find someone all over you and then you say sorry, do you expect me to forgive you?"

"Well, yeah."

"That can't happen!" Susannah raised her voice again, "I _loved _you, Mater. But just because I leave you take me for granted? That's low, that's low even for a resident of this town. Let me tell you, you're lucky to even be _alive _right now! 'Cuz you've got my addiction all worked up now!"

"Go on then! Kill me right here, right now!" He shouted back, "I'm diein' right now anyway! So jus' get rid of the pain n' attack me! It shoulda been me, not Lightnin'!"

"Well it was Lightning! It's too late to change the past! It's too late to save our relationship!" She cried, "Do you think that I like what I do to people? You know what else, you shouldn't even exist!"

"You already said that! You said that I should be dead!"

"No! No one in this town should exist! This town shouldn't exist! I knew all of you before I even met you!"

"Wow," Mater said mockingly, "you're psychic, 'ey?"

Susannah hit the floor angrily, "you're _all _suppose to be fictional characters from a movie!" She lowered her voice and added, "But one of them just can't seem to grasp that I love them, but I can't trust them with my love anymore." She motioned toward her tears on the ground, "See that? That's proof of how much I love you still."

"Why won't you take me back then?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Susannah shouted, "I _want _to, but I can't trust you! I'm scared that if I _did _take you back that you'll throw it back at me!"

"I'm gonna regret what I'm about tuh say," Mater began, lowering his voice slightly, "but I wish Doc didn't save ya when the twins were born."

Susannah stared at him with pain-filled eyes, "go to hell," She whispered before turning and making her way back to Flo's B8 Café.

Sheriff and Mater watched her as she left. Sheriff turned to the tow truck and said, "I don't know very much about women but I think you just blew it big time."

Mater didn't say anything to this; he just went deeper into his junkyard. Sheriff looked to where Susannah had left.

Radiator Springs a fictional town? Everyone he knew in the town fictional characters? He wanted to know more about this movie.

* * *

_What you just read is a piece of work I wrote when I couldn't think of anything else, just went along as I typed. How was it?? Tell me please!_


	17. Visiting Hour

_**Rookie Of The Yea**_**_r_**_- Different in a good way or bad way?  
**moviemaniac122893 **- Lightning and Susie were Tank's parents  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - I'm still thinking!  
**Winds Of Change** - Yes my story is not Mary-Sue! (Begins to dance)  
**xForeignxConceptsx **- Thank you!  
**Whitewolf2192 **- You've gotta do Spanish? I've gotta do French. Bah, boring!  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - Aww, dude, that's slick what you said (gives big ass hug) thank you!_

* * *

Susannah drove to Flo's and mourned into her side.

"Whoa, honey," She began, "what's the matter?"

Susannah backed away, "Oh, I don't know, why don't you ask that… idiot… of a tow truck in that… out dated… junkyard!?" She yelled.

"You mean Mater? What's he done?"

Susannah began to cry even more as she said, "he said that he wanted me dead."

"Oh, honey," Flo whispered, "he didn't mean it, he's just upset and angry. You know what people are like when they're like that, they say things that they don't mean."

A sudden silence fell over everyone at the café as Mater joined them; Susannah glared angrily at him before leaving for the Wheel Well.

"Happiness does exist," She told herself in a mocking expression once she had got there, "obviously _not_!" She kicked a nearby rock off the edge.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked her. Susannah turned around to see Adene rolling toward her.

Susannah sighed angrily, "No, I'm Susannah. _Sus-a-nah_."

Adene looked at her with confusion, "Daddy?" She asked.

"What's wrong with you girl? _Susannah_!"

Adene hit the floor with a wheel, "Sarge!"

"What? Oh, Lightning give me strength!" She called out to the air.

"Lizzie! Lewis!"

Susannah stared at her with awe, "What on earth?" She asked, slowly backing away from her, "Adene, they'll all dead."

Adene nodded. "Susannah!" She exclaimed excitedly, bouncing slightly on her wheels.

"Yes! There is a God!" Susannah shouted to the sky, she rolled toward her nuzzling her fender she said, "Adene, promise me you'll never _ever _get married. Men are all the same, they give you what you want then leave you without what you need."

"Mater?" Adene asked.

Susannah backed away and chuckled, "yup, that's what Mater done to me. Don't ever fall for the shining eyes of love." Susannah turned to face the edge, soon after she felt something on her side. She looked down at Adene and smiled at her.

"Auntie Susannah." She stated wearily.

Susannah sighed to herself before singing quietly to the young car beside her:

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed,_

_When you get what you want but not what you need,_

_When you feel so tired that you can't sleep,_

_Stuck in reverse._

_And the tears come streamin' down your face,_

_When you lose something that you can't replace,_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste,_

_Could it be worse?"_

"Susannah?" Adene asked.

Susannah looked back down to Adene with tear filled eyes, "Yeah?"

"You talk'n 'bout Mater?" She asked.

Susannah managed to pull a smile, "Yeah, don't worry about us, I and he will find a way to get through it. One way or the other." With another deep sigh she continued to sing:

"_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

_High up above or down below,_

_When you're too in love to let it go,_

_But if you never try then you'll never know,_

_Just what you're worth."_

"Susie?" A voice – that obviously belonged to Steven – asked from behind her.

Turning around Susannah asked quietly, "what do you want? Mater finally decided to leave?"

"No, it's the twins."

Susannah backed away in shock, expecting him to tell her the worse. "What's happened to them?"

"Nothing's happened to them…"

"So what's wrong?" Susannah interrupted.

"They're _here_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mia. Duncan." Mater said looking at the twins in front of him, "me n' yer mother, well, we're goin' through a hard time at the moment, n' well we don' exactly… love each other any more 'cuz yer mum saw me with another girl n' I made a mistake by sayin' that… I wanted her tuh die."

"Daddy," Mia said, shocked by his confession, "That's a bit mean isn't it?"

"Yeah I know, but I was mad, n' I wanted her back so very, very, badly," He explained.

"Will we be able to come back?" Duncan asked.

Mater tore his gaze away from the two, "Not yet. But I promise, once me and yer mum are back tuhgether, n' she doesn't attack anymore, _then _I'll try n' get you two back, okay?"

"Mia! Duncan!" A voice called from the distance. Everyone looked to see Susannah driving toward town with all her speed.

The black Hummer H3 drove in front of the twins, "get her away," he told Mater.

Susannah slid to a halt in front of Mater. "Susie, you can't see 'em," He said sternly.

Susannah hit the floor with a wheel, "_I_'ll tell _you _what I can't and can damn well do!" She shouted, "I _want _to see my kids!"

"Mummy!" Duncan called.

"Hear that?" She asked Mater, "He wants to see me." As she began to roll forward but he forced her back, each time that she attempted to see her son, Mater forced her away from him.

"Keep away from him," He warned, sincerity filled his voice.

Susannah looked behind him; The H3, Chick Hicks and a red Buick Regal were holding Mia and Duncan back away from their mother. Looking back at Mater, her frown hardened, "I have every right to see them!"

"Ya not gonna see 'em!" Mater shouted angrily.

Susannah looked to Mia and Duncan who had already began to drive away from the town. Looking to the ground she turned around and drove away. After a few seconds of driving she stopped in the middle of the road and looked around…

The small town had never felt so big. It felt so lonely. That's when it hit Susannah. She needed her rusty old tow truck, but it was much too late. She sighed deeply as she began to cry harder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight when Susannah knocked on the door of Cone 2, in which Steven was having a hard time sleeping.

"Susie," Steven began to ask once the door was fully open, "what is it?"

Susannah didn't answer she just nudged a small piece of paper toward him, "can you give this to Mater?" She asked.

Steven simply nodded as he picked up the note.

Susannah sighed in dismay as she turned around. She glanced over to where she was suppose to be which was Cone 1 (this was the main reason why she was upset because it was used by Lightning for so long), but she began her way to Doc's clinic. She slowly entered the building. It wasn't very well lit but she could see that Doc was sleeping peacefully and that he had gotten rid of Doreen's corpse. Susannah's tires didn't make a sound as she rolled to the corner of the building. She opened one of the cabinets, biting one of the boxes she backed away, pulling it out. Putting pressure of a tire on it the contents rolled out.

She looked at Doc and muttered, "I'm sorry, Doc."

* * *

_Guess what? Cars is out on DVD over here! It's about time! Anyway, I've got the next chapter written, I'll update as soon as I can!_


	18. Can Hell Freeze Over?

_**The Ravens Revenge** - Read on!  
**moviemaniac122893 **- it's gonna get more dramatic...  
**Rookie of the Year** - Don't read this, get on reading the chapter!_

* * *

Steven stared at the roof of Cone 2 as his sleepless night dragged on. He sat up and stared at Susannah's not as he turned on the light. He picked it up and read it, once he had finished, he jumped to his feet, opened the door and ran out onto the main street shouting her name:

"Susannah!"

"Steven," Mater said wearily, slowly rolling toward him, "What's the matter?"

Steven dropped the note in front of him and ran away, continuing to call her name. Mater backed away and read what was on the piece of paper:

_Mater,_

_I guess I ruined the flame of our relationship, didn't I? But I hope there's still that spark that you can save. I've finally understood how much you meant to me, I don't think I can dream another dream without yours by my side. You're all I think about. So I've began to play a little game called, 'How Long Does It Take For Susie To Forget Mater?' In other words, I'm doing harmful things to myself. Please, take me back. But until you tell me your answer, I'm gonna smile like nothing's going on. I'm gonna laugh like everything's okay. I'm gonna live like nothing's killing me inside. If I do something that harms me, I want you to be clear that suicide didn't kill me but sadness did. But whether you like it or not, you'll always be my rusty old tow truck._

_Susie_

"Susannah!" Mater called frantically, backing away.

"What's the matter?" Sheriff asked, slowly rolling toward him.

"It's Susie," Mater told, beginning to cry, "She's hurtin' 'erself because of me."

"Susannah!" A cry came from Doc's clinic. Mater was the first to enter the building to find Susannah in the corner, unconscious but twitching wildly.

"Get her over here," Doc ordered.

Mater didn't hesitate but to tow her to where Doc wanted as Steven walked in, but he saw something the other two failed to notice.

Where Susannah used to be was an open box, he went to it and picked it up. He looked to Susie who was still twitching.

"What is it Steven?" Doc asked, worried by his expression.

"She's taken pain killers," He told showing the old Hudson the box.

"That's good," Doc said, reading the packaging, "They aren't strong, as long as she didn't have all of them, she should have a high chance of survival."

"She's had half of them."

Mater sighed with relief, "Thank you Susie."

"There isn't anything I can do," Doc explained, "We've just got to wait until she wakes then she'll hopefully vomit it out of her system."

Steven was going to agree with what he had been told until a thought came across him, "But she could choke on her sick now."

Mater looked at Steven to Susannah, "So she could die?"

Steven went to his side, "She _could _we just need to wait and give her our love."

"Steven," Mater mourned, lightly leaning against him, "She can't go, I still love her n' I never got tuh tell her one last time."

Steven rubbed his hand comfortingly on his roof, "C'mon Mater, you need to get away from her," Steven said, he looked at Susannah, her twitching had calmed slightly. He lowered his hand as Mater rolled forward and nudged her side with his bumper, once he backed away her twitching began again, with that he turned and exited the clinic.

"Steven," Doc said, "thank you for getting Mater out without crying too much. You must know how sensitive he can get."

Steven nodded, "After knowing Susie since you were five you get used to being around sensitive people."

Doc rolled forward slightly, "can you stay here for me please? If she wakes, come and get me immediately, okay?"

"Okay."

As Doc was about to leave the building he heard a voice say, "Doc, I'm sorry."

He turned to see Susannah was awake, "Why did you do it girl?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I've ruined Mater's life and he didn't deserve it."

"You're lucky, if you had had the stronger ones you would be dead by now." Doc said sternly.

"I know," She blinked away the tears, "I wanted Mater to be happy and he said he wanted me dead."

Steven slapped her hood hard, "Are you _stupid_!?" He yelled, "You're risking your life for someone who broke your heart?"

"People come in and out of your life Steven. Some come and go without a trace; others come and leave footprints in your heart." Susannah stared at Steven as she began to silently cry, "I'm clinging onto memories, but they're slowly slipping out of my grasp and I'm slowly becoming someone I never wanted to be. I'm becoming a murderer. But yet, everyone thinks that I'm happy."

"Susie," Steven began, "I know you're not happy."

"I'm not whole anymore. I'm just the pieces of the woman I used to be. I'm far away from home and at the moment I have _nobody _to face life with. Nobody ever told me about how much of a struggle it would be to grow up. Don't get fooled, Steven, life isn't like a film; the good guy doesn't always win and wins the heart of the one he loves. The truth is that this love between the two of us is too strong to let go of. I _can't _let go of it. I'm clinging onto the memories of all the good times. I'm clinging onto the feeling of my lips against his. I'm clinging onto the scent of rusted metal as I got as close as I ever would to him. I'm clinging onto the pain that the twins brought to me when they were born. The problem is it's all fading away too quickly!"

Susannah looked at the door as she heard a small sniff. At the door were Ramone, Sally, Mater and Sheriff.

"Dude, are you crying this time?" Ramone asked Sheriff. _(A/N - my attempt of being funny)_

Mater slowly rolled toward Susannah, "Did ya mean tha' Susie?"

Susannah turned to face him, "You have no idea. I would rather not be able to have anymore children than face another night without you."

"You want more kids?" Steven asked, holding back a chuckle.

Susannah smiled and nodded, looking back at Mater she said, "All those years of loyalty and love, they all seem a fraud, but I can't help it. I cry ev'ry night because I believe the lie."

"Susie," Mater began, "I'm sorry about what happened with Doreen n' I don't want you dead, it's jus' that when you were gone it felt like I didn' know wha' I was doin' n'…"

He was silenced by a soft touch on his fender, he looked at Susannah. She had her eyes tenderly closed. She backed away; opening her eyes she smiled at him and said, "Sorry, I didn't know what I was doing."

A smile grew across his fender as he asked, "does this mean we're back tuhgether?"

Susannah looked to the sky thoughtfully before driving into him forcing the two into a passionate kiss once she backed away she answered, "hell has officially frozen over."

* * *

_Can you feel the emotion? There's so much of it. This chapter was inspired by Fix You (by Coldplay), Too Much Love Can Kill You (by Queen), and Save Me (by Queen). Did ya really think that I would keep Susie and Mater away from each other? Nah, just not possible in the sweet little world of me._


	19. Titanium

_**Apocolypse Dragon** - Thanks for sending the thingy-ma-jig! Thanks for reminding me about the DNA test, totally slipped my mind!  
** Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- I suppose an 86 joke wouldn't work there... glad to hear that you're enjoying this story just as much as I am!  
** Rookie Of The Year** - I dunno how much chapters there'll be, I just keep coming up with ideas!  
**xForeignxConceptsx **- Nah, don't worry that you didn't review chapter 17... as soon as I posted the break up chapter I regreted it, I just love to write about the two together!  
**whitewolf2192 **- Read on!  
** Winds Of Change** - Aww, thanks! I've got a few ideas stuck in my small brain... might use them, might not..._

* * *

"Susannah," A voice whispered, Susannah slowly managed to open her weary eyes, looking around she smiled to herself as she saw her rusty old tow truck, "Susie, wake up." 

Susannah managed muster the energy to open her eyes fully, "huh?" She asked. But before he could answer, Susannah began to cough, after a few moments her coughing worsened.

"Susie are you alright?" Mater asked, extremely concerned.

Susannah backed away and said between coughs, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Mater backed away a little before going to her side as her coughing worsened and she began to vomit violently. "That's it," he urged, "let it all out."

Susannah leant against him as she continued to cough, "those pain killers did work," she whispered.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes before Susannah said, "Mater, can you promise me that you'll always be there for me? You'll never leave me?"

"I promise," He whispered, "I'll never make the same mistake again."

"Honey?" Flo asked, slowly rolling into the junkyard, "are you okay? We could hear you from the café."

Susannah sighed, "I'm fine, Flo." She answered with a vague smile.

"Oh, okay," Flo said, "Susie, can you come out here for a moment?"

Susannah exchanged pleasant smiles with Mater before following the show car to her café, where Ramone was waiting. "Okay," Flo began as she got to her husbands side, "as you know us three took a test well, Doc told us the results today and well… it's positive."

Susannah looked at the two in front of her with bewilderment, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you're our daughter," Ramone explained happily.

Before Susannah could say a word Flo added, "You're probably gonna say that now all we have to find is your sister, well you can stop searching."

Susannah looked at the two in even more shock, "what do you mean?"

"I can't believe it," Flo told, "my family has been under my bumper for years, I just didn't know…"

"Flo!" Susannah interrupted, "who's my sister?"

Flo sighed with excitement, "Sally is!" She exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking over the sea view, Duncan sighed deeply as thoughts of his mother flooded his mind. "Kid, what's the matter?" Thunder asked, noticing his dismayed look.

"Nothin'," He mumbled, not taking his eyes of the tide that was being brought onto the sand.

Thunder was no where near convinced, going to his side, "C'mon, we're like brothers now you can tell me anything, right?" He asked, nudging his tire playfully.

Before Thunder could get a reply, Duncan began to cry into his side, "I wanted to see my mummy," he whimpered.

"Oh come on," Thunder said reassuringly, in hope that he would comfort the young Dodge Ram at his side, "it was for the best. After all, she did hurt you."

Duncan looked up at the Buick Regal, "she does love me though, right?" He asked.

Thunder looked away from him as he answered, "Yeah, of course she does."

Duncan scooted closer to him, "do _you _love me?" He asked.

Thunder looked down at him and smiled slightly at his hopeful eyes that were staring at him, waiting for an answer, "of course I do."

Chick looked at the two in front of him with a slight smile, it then hit him how much the twins depended on them; he was interrupted from his ponderings when he felt something tugging on his tire. He turned around he smiled warmly to himself as he saw Mia, "you sure take after your mother don't you?" He asked.

Mia smiled shyly at him as she blushed slightly, "sorry."

Before Chick could say anything else the young Porsche nuzzled him delicately, he smiled to himself. _So this is what father daughter love is like, _he thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, are you alright?" Mercury asked as he watched the stranger wake, "What's your name?"

"Blowtorch," he groaned in pain slightly before getting onto his tires, "what happened?"

Mercury sighed with relief, "my friend took you out," he lowered his voice as he added, "he's gotta craving for oil, but he insisted that he couldn't wait till dark."

Blowtorch's eyes seemed to widen with shock and surprise as he said this, "Really?" He said, his deep voice slipping into a slight squeak, "that's great! I mean- I- I get cravings! I mean you- you know what it's like!"

Mercury backed away slightly trying to hold back a chuckle.

Blowtorch coughed slightly, "yeah, yeah," He said in embarrassment, "I know, my voice, if you don't mind… I'd rather not draw attention to it."

Mercury smiled softly, "you know, I quite like your attitude," he commented. He circled him twice before adding, "Not to mention your style." Seeing Blowtorch's dumbfounded expression he motioned to his rims made from magnesium alloy. He thought for a moment before adding, "How would you like to join our group?"

A small smile grew across his bumper, "Well, I, um, what kinda group is it?"

"You'll see," A voice said behind him. Blowtorch turned around to see a silver Ford Fusion, "choose a nickname," she said.

Blowtorch looked around, "well… I dunno."

The Ford Fusion circled him, noticing his titanium roll cage she asked, "what about Titanium?"

"Yeah!" Blowtorch exclaimed excitedly.

She chuckled, "Titanium, I'm Zinc and welcome to the Hood Hunters."

* * *

_Oh yeah, Blowtorch is FINALLY in the story! What did ya think, huh? Huh? Did ya like it, huh? Huh? Did ya hate it, huh? Huh? _


	20. Behind The Wheel

_**whitewolf2192 **- Hmm, may use that idea... (see bottom also :-))  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - I've kinda come up with another nickname that you'll see in this chapter... if you like it I'll keep on using it, if you don't I'll stop, please tell me!  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- I've gotta 95 joke... 95 per cent of the time at school I am not listening :-)... temptation too strong, sorry_

* * *

Mater watched in interest as Susannah and Ramone slowly drove back to the café, they both wore slight smiles on their bumpers.

"What's goin' on?" Mater asked suspiciously.

The two glanced at each other, "nothing," they said in unison.

"I think you've gotta customer waitin' for you," Susannah hinted.

Looking at her apprehensively, he left everyone for the junkyard. Once he arrived there he couldn't help but smile to himself. Susannah must have cleared up where she was sick; in front of him were a bottle of ethanol and a note. Slowly going toward the paper he began to read:

_For my birthday  
I didn't really want to do that  
How could I know  
It'd change where I'd be at_

_I knew before  
That this definitely could not be real  
How could I know  
I'd get behind the wheel_

_By some weird magic  
I never knew existed  
I came to your world  
Everything's so twisted  
I still can't believe  
That this is real  
And I'm finally  
Behind the wheel_

_You should not exist  
Movies can't come true  
But this dream couldn't let me  
Be next to you_

_Dreams are so unreal  
That's how I knew that this was true  
Otherwise I would have  
Just left you  
_

_I can't believe  
That this movie is real  
Something I'll never explain  
Has me behind the wheel_

_Behind the wheel  
I still can't believe  
That this is real  
And I don't want to leave_

_Behind the wheel  
This is for real  
How can you know  
Just how I feel  
Behind the wheel  
Behind the wheel_

_Movies aren't real  
So if it's true  
How can I be with you  
And be behind the wheel  
_

_I'm finally happy  
Here behind the wheel  
Livin' the dream life  
Here behind the wheel  
I'll never let go  
Of this love we have  
I'll stay forever  
Here behind the wheel_

_I'll stay forever  
Here, just here forever  
Behind the wheel_

Mater backed away, his smile still on his bumper, "did you like it?" A voice – that blatantly belonged to Susannah – asked from behind him.

He turned around, "of course I do," he answered, "but what do ya mean by 'behind the wheel'?"

Susannah sighed, "Back at home, behind the wheel means that you're driving a car, and well… go figure it."

He looked at her for a moment, "Susie, I want ya tuh know that ya the purdiest darn car I have _ever _seen."

"What about Doreen?"

"Well, she was purdy," noticing the death glare he was being given he added, "but not as much as you though."

Susannah chuckled as she gave him a quick nuzzle, "I love you, Mater."

He also managed to laugh lightly as he said, "love you to, baby."

Susannah backed away and frowned at him as she said, "don't you dare call me baby."

Mater chuckled at her before going into the junkyard, motioning to the glass bottle he asked, "What's this for?"

Susannah looked at the ground and answered with a small smile, "Well, it doesn't look like the twins will be coming back for a long time, so I was thinking," she placed a quick kiss on his fender before finishing, "why don't we try again?"

"You mean?" Mater asked, struck by shock. Susannah just nodded and smiled. "Tonight?" He asked. Another nod. "I don't know Susie, I quite like it alone just us."

"Please?" Susannah asked.

Mater frowned at her, "Susie, I'm not gonna change muh mind. No."

Susannah drove behind him, Mater turned to face her. "I was afraid you would say no, so," she nudged the bottle toward him, "drink up."

His frown hardened, "Susie, I love ya n' all that, but that ain't gonna happen." With that he turned and left her alone, but after a while she followed in his tracks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Zinc backed away in shock as she saw Susannah drive from the junkyard. "No way," she muttered to herself, "she's supposed to be dead. That bi-"

"Hey Zinc!" Blowtorch interrupted, cheerfully going to her side.

"Oh, hey Scooby," She said back glancing quickly at him, "what do you want?"

Blowtorch looked around before answering, "I just got bored of day dreaming, what about you?"

"The usual," she answered casually, "except I'm watching someone who's suppose to be dead." Her eyes widened as she came up with an idea, she turned and made her way to the rest of the gang.

"Zinc? What's the matter?" Argon asked, a bit startled by how fast she and Blowtorch had joined them.

"I've had an idea." Zinc announced. The other members of the gang rolled closer with interest. She glanced at Blowtorch before saying, "it will include Scooby, over here."

* * *

_Ahem... may I have your attention please... if you like this story then you will _love _'More Than You Know' by Whitewolf2192, please, read it, review it, fave it. The poem at the beginning is © of Buick Regal Racecar 86, please do not sue! That's all..._

_It's your turn now! _


	21. Angels

_**Whitewolf2192** - It's okay! I like the nickname Scooby as well...  
**Winds Of Change** - If my calculations are correct Razor should appear... next chapter!  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - You know Scooby-Doo? Right, well his voice is kinda wierd innit and when some peoples voices break it kinda reminds me of him...  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Yeah, I used your song/poem thingy!! _

* * *

Night had fallen over Radiator Springs when Susannah found Adene at the Wheel Well, looking at the full moon as it shone onto the earth below with all its beauty. As Susannah went to call her name, someone came besides her saying, "don't distract her." It didn't take her long to realise that this person was Misery.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's quite complicated."

Susannah laughed slightly as she said, "I'm here till Thursday."

"Okay," Misery glanced at Adene before saying, "You've heard of guardian angels right?"

"Right."

"Well, I'm your guardian angel. Every time you come close to death I have to give up a quarter of my soul to keep you alive, if I didn't, well you'd be _long _dead by now. If you nearly die four times in a week then _I_'m dead. Now, we – as angels – are very, _very _different when we are young, when we're just a couple of days old we can talk, do basic math and read, then we wait until we find the one that we were meant to protect…"

"What's this got to do with Adene?" Susannah interrupted.

"What she's doing now, she's becoming an angel."

Susannah managed to tear her gaze away from Adene for a moment, looking at Misery she asked, "But aren't angels supposed to have wings and crap like that?"

Misery chuckled in amusement, "you believe everything you see in the cinema? That's just a cheap effect; we're just like any other person in the world."

Susannah gave a nod of comprehension; she looked back at Adene, above her grey clouds were circling her accompanied by a dim green light, Susannah stared up at it astonished as she whispered to herself, "the northern lights." From the middle of the circle came a flash, with another, a red line came down from the black night sky from this was four dim lines, Susannah followed each one of them. She backed away with shock. At the end of one of them was Lizzie, another was Sarge, the third was Lewis, the last was Lightning. What also startled her was the way Adene was looking up at the red strike of lightning.

Susannah looked at Misery quizzically. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"What's this for?"

Misery chuckled, "_that_'s where it gets complicated."

Susannah nodded and turned her attention to Adene, nothing had changed except that in the centre of the circle of which this strike of lightning was coming from was an image, Susannah stared at it after a moment realisation hit her it was the day that Sarge died. It then changed to an image of the hospital, Susannah realised immediately that this was the moment that she found at that Lewis had murdered Lizzie, just as quickly as it had appeared the picture merged into a field. Not just any field, but the field that was used for the infamous tractor tipping. In the centre of the circle was a dot of yellow. Once again the image disappeared and changed into the space outside of the impound, Lightning was outside of it. Susannah tried to choke back the tears as she saw the image play the minutes that she attacked him. As quickly as it had started the centre of the circle was filled with stars of the dark night sky.

"Come on!" Misery called. Before Susannah could see who he was shouting to he had drove to Adene but there was someone at his side. Susannah narrowed her eyes to see Guido by his side, then a blinding red light accompanied by a blast of heat. Once the light had passed – and Susannah got her eyesight back – she saw that those who were supposed to be dead were gone, but the circle in the sky and the bolt of lightning was still standing strong.

Susannah slowly rolled over to the three, "Guido? You're a guardian?" She asked.

Misery turned around, his expression was obviously shock, "Susannah! Go!"

Before she could turn and leave she felt a burning sensation on her roof then everything went black.

* * *

_The idea of the Guardian angels has been bugging me for the last few days I just had to get it out of my system... okizzay? Tell me what ya think please!_


	22. All You Know

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Hello again! (For next Saturday)  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - Hmm... Well, I've gotta idea I wanna get outta my system, so once I've finished that I'll use the idea!  
**Winds Of Change** - Guess what? My calculations were wrong..._

* * *

When Susannah woke she found herself in Doc's clinic, the scorching pain on her back still prodding at her.

"Susie," Doc said, rolling into view, "you scared us for a moment."

Susannah slowly got onto her tires, "who did I scare?"

"Misery brought you down from the Wheel Well, saying that you had been hit by lightning, once I found out that you were okay I got Mater, he was worrying the most though." Doc explained.

"Well, where is he now?" She asked.

"He's outside; do you want to see him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. But before I get him I want to tell you something." He was silent for a moment as if to build up the suspense, "you and Mater are going to become parents again."

With his words, Susannah's pain suddenly vanished. "**_YES!_**" She yelled driving as quickly as she could out of the door.

"Susie? What's the matter?" Mater asked a very, very, very excited Susannah.

She turned and went back to him, "I love you Mater!" She shouted she looked into Doc's clinic, "I love you Doc!" She went back onto the Main Street, noticing Sheriff coming from his hiding place to see what the commotion was all about she shouted at him, "I love you Sheriff!" She drove into the Cozy Cone, "Sally! I love you!"

Mater watched with amusement as she went to everyone repeating this. "What's up with her?" Mater asked as Doc went to his side.

Doc also watched as Susannah began to drive in circles, "she's expecting."

Mater jumped slightly with excitement, "she is?" He asked before driving to her once she had stopped. "Have ya done yet?"

Susannah looked up at him, an immense grin on her bumper, "I could keep on going all night!"

"C'mon, we should get back tuh sleep," He said as Susannah gently rubbed her fender against his that was until somebody hit him away from her.

"Mater?" She asked, looking at where he had gone. Her smile was replaced with a frown as she saw Carbon scowling at him.

"So, you're refusing to follow our wishes?" A voice asked from behind her, it took her a few moments to realise that it was Argon.

Susannah turned to face her, "Don't you dare hurt him."

Argon chuckled as she went to Mater, with Susannah not taking her eyes from Argon. "Of course we would let anything bad happen to him," She said sweetly, though her voice still seemed as menacing as ever, "anything that would happen to him would be an accident."

Susannah's frown hardened, "You wouldn't."

Argon's smile grew as she placed a soft kiss onto his fender once she backed away she looked at Susannah saying, "I would."

Susannah gave her a low growl, "you touch him and it will be the last thing you do."

Argon chuckled again, "oh, so is that a threat?" She asked.

Susannah's frown hardened, "What else would it be?"

"That's enough," Doc said, getting between the two.

"What's the matter grandpa?" Argon asked teasingly.

"I'm not letting you hurt either of them," he said sternly.

Argon chuckled once again, "Why not?"

"I'm not allowing that an unborn child is to be killed," Doc said angrily.

"Oh, really?" Argon asked, slightly amused, "who's the mother and father?"

"Susie and Mater are," Doc replied, anger still filling his voice.

Argon chuckled, "That's all you know."

* * *

_Short chapter alert! Sorry, I'm just sorting out an idea, just had to say that before ya'll begin to put mean stuff about me... I'll make it up to ya, I promise..._

_ Also, does anyone know the top speed of a Cayman? I just need to know, but I dunno where I can find it out... _


	23. Misery, Then Me

_**Apocolypse Dragon** - I'm gettin' there! I'm gettin' there!  
**xForeignxConceptsx **- Bleh, you better be sorry, nah it's okay!  
**Whitewolf2192 **- What kinda things were you thinkin'? Huh? Huh? That's okay, dude, explode as much as you want..._

* * *

Susannah backed away in shock, "Well, who is it?"

"The day you became one of the Hood Hunters, was the same day that Nickel wished he had a wife and family, then you came." Argon told her.

Susannah backed away further with even more shock, "you mean he…?"

Argon nodded, "while you were unconscious. We all promised not to tell anyone."

Susannah stared at Mater, who seemed slightly dismayed by the news, driving over to him she asked, "do you still want him?"

Mater sighed deeply, "I dunno. I do, but he won't be _our _son."

Before Susannah could reply to this, someone shouted, "Get 'er Titan!" Soon after these words, someone crashed into her.

"Neon, I want you to meet Titan," Argon snarled. Susannah backed away slightly.

"Susie, are you okay?" Ramone asked, nudging her fender slightly with his own.

Susannah managed to pull a smile through her frustration, "yeah. Could you just excuse me for a moment?" She slowly turned to face who had hit her, "Who did that?" She asked the dark scowl had once again taken its place on her bumper.

Blowtorch slowly rolled forward, Susannah frowned as she watched him suck on a straw(y type thing…), "What's that for?" She asked.

"My oil problem," he answered.

"Oh, Yeah?" Susannah bit it and pulled back; making a split in it, "Take that for a problem."

"You… bitch…" he growled.

In a second the atmosphere around the two of them became tense. Almost deathly. He went round to her side. Susannah looked straight ahead of her as Mater eyed him suspiciously. After a moment, Susannah felt something stab at her tires, making them burst instantly. She moved away and turned to face him, it didn't take her long to notice that it was the spikes sticking from his rims that had burst them.

"That's it, Titan!" Mercury cheered, "Kill 'er!"

Blowtorch wasn't listening, her just continued to snarl at his soon to be prey.

"C'mon Titan!" Carbon shouted impatiently, "like this."

Before anyone got the chance to look at him he had crashed into Susannah. She groaned in pain as she recovered from the impact, growling angrily she turned to face him. "That… was… low…" She snarled.

"Susie," Steven said, getting between the two, "he isn't worth it."

"He is!" Susannah yelled.

Before anything else could be said, a tune began to play from the old radio from what used to be Lizzie's shop. After a few moments the upbeat music was accompanied by singing:

_All my ex's live in Texas,  
And Texas is a place I'd dearly love to be.   
But all my ex's live in Texas,  
and that's why I hang my hat in Tennessee._

"Why are you stallin'?" Carbon asked, "Just get her!"

Blowtorch continued to scowl out Susannah, but Steven was still between the two.

"Scooby, why aren't you attacking her?" Zinc asked.

She didn't receive an answer.

"That's it! I'm bored of waiting!" Carbon yelled in a mixture of anger and impatience. Before anyone could debate, he crashed into Susannah's side again but this time the rest of the gang helped him…

Crashing…

Biting…

Snarling…

"Susie!" Mater called going to her side, pushing the scavenging hunters from his path. "Susie are you okay?" He asked softly, trying to sound as if he wasn't worried. Unfortunately, he did sound worried. Who could blame him? Almost half of her side had been ripped off already.

_Rosanna's down in Texarkana; wanted me to push her broom,  
And sweet Ilene's in Abilene; she forgot I hung the moon,  
And Allison in Galveston somehow lost her sanity,  
And Dimples who now lives in Temple's   
Got the law lookin' for me._

"Mater, I'm not dead," she whispered, _though I will be if this happens again._

He nudged what was left of her side with his bumper, "Doc's gonna getcha intuh his place, he's gonna get ya fixed up, then we _never _gonna see this lot again, how'd ya like that?"

"I don't want out kid to be like him," she stated.

"Susie, you stay with us okay?" Ramone asked, rolling in front of her.

"Dad?" She asked quietly.

Ramone smiled slightly, "yeah?"

"Dad, can you stay with me?" Susannah asked, eyeing the Hood Hunters as they crowded them.

"Of course I will, I won't leave your side, I promise."

Susannah found the strength to get back onto her tires, taking note that Zinc looked like she was about to leap at her she rolled forward slightly, looking to the distance through the sea of darkness she noticed Misery. He himself looked like he was dieing.

"Her breathings slowing!" Ramone shouted, making Doc rush next to him.

"No," Susannah protested, "save Misery, he'll be able to save _me_."

Ramone nudged her fender with his own, "Susie, Doc's gonna make sure you live through this…"

"Listen… to… me…" Susannah snarled, "I know what I'm talking about, if you can save Misery, you can save me. Why save one when you can save two?"

_All my ex's live in Texas,  
And Texas is a place I'd dearly love to be.   
But all my ex's live in Texas  
And that's why I hang my hat in Tennessee._

"I'm gonna take ya tuh Doc's, he'll be the only one savin' ya tuhnight," Mater said stubbornly.

"Mater! No!" She yelled angrily as she felt his winch latch onto something under her bumper, "Get the _hell _of me!" Her tires screeched as she tried to get away, that was until she felt nauseous, she stopped and looked at Misery. "He's dieing," she whispered, as she began to flutter her eyelids before she knew it she was having a hard time keeping them open, _he's dieing_.

"Keep with me," Doc urged as he drove by her side while she was being towed to his clinic.

Ramone watched as they left but turned to face the hunters as he heard one of them chuckling, "what's so funny?" He asked.

All of them left except from Mercury who said, "You haven't seen the last of me." With them last words, he left.

_I remember that old Frio River where I learned to swim.  
And it brings to mind another time where I wore my welcome thin.  
My transcendental meditation, I go there each night,  
but I always come back to myself  
long before daylight._

"Ramone," Steven said quietly, slowly walking toward him, "are you okay?"

"She wanted me to be with her all the time," he answered faintly, looking to where the Hood Hunters had left.

"Honey?" Flo asked, slowly rolling up to him, "what happened?"

Ramone didn't answer he just moved a piece of metal from Susannah's side toward her. Flo looked down at it and looked back up at him, she opened her mouth to say something but not a sound was made. Instead, her words changed into tears as she began to cry.

_All my ex's live in Texas,  
And Texas is a place I'd dearly love to be.   
But all my ex's live in Texas  
and that's why I hang my hat in Tennessee._

Mater slowly rolled from the clinic, looking around at the town of which was flooded by the nights darkness he tried to focus his mind on something other than his wife, but he realised that everywhere he turned would be a turn deeper into memory lane.

"Is she okay?" Ramone asked almost silently.

Mater only nodded, "he din't say." It didn't seem like a second later he burst into tears.

Ramone let a single tear escape, the only time he wouldn't say anything was usually when they didn't have much chance of survival. Looking across from where the four were huddled, he could see that Misery was also having a hard time to keep himself alive.

_Some folks think I'm hidin',  
it's been rumoured that I died,  
but I'm alive and well in Tennessee._

Doc cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, once it had worked he sighed deeply, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

_Lyrics are the good ole song 'All My Ex's Live In Texas'... I need a name for this chapter please, my mind isn't functoning propely at the moment..._


	24. Sorry Isn't Enough

_**Apocolypse Dragon** - (Mutters something about an 'itch')... jokes! Why do you hate Porcshes? I love 'em!  
**moviemaniac122893 **- You betta watch that mouth of yours...  
**whitewolf2192 **- thanks for the chapter name_  
_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Update The Wreck! Update The Wreck!_  
_**Rookie of the Year** - Knuckles the Echidna? Dude, wrong fandom...  
**Winds Of Change **- Razor in chapter! If you want me to explain anything to ya just ask!_

* * *

…Mater began to cry even before Doc could finish his sentence. "C'mon honey," Flo said soothingly through her silent tears, "we should get you to sleep." With that, the two left for the junkyard.

Doc looked to Ramone, "As I was saying, Susannah's lost the kid, but I'm not certified to do operations as complex as removing him."

"But what about Susie?" Ramone asked a hint of hope in his voice.

Doc sighed with despair, "I really don't know, at the moment anything could happen. So, someone's got to be at her side 24/7. That will be until we can get her side fixed, she may need an oil transfusion, only time will tell about that. But I've already sorted out a transfer to hospital to get the kid out of her so that the rest of the repairs can get going."

"But the nearest hospital to here is _miles _away," Ramone said.

"I know, but it was the only option. If I do the operation, I could be putting her into more risk. We've just got to hope that they get here quickly. Just got to hope that there's no congestion from the hospital to here."

"But like Susie said," Flo said as she joined them, "when does anything go how you want them to?"

As Doc turned to go back into the clinic he said, "Tell Mater that she'll be fine."

"Shouldn't we tell him the truth?" Flo asked.

Doc sighed lightly, "He'll be heart broken. We need him to keep everyone's spirit up if something does happen."

"Doc?" A voice asked. Everyone turned their attention to where the voice had come from. Out of the darkness, a silver Honda Accord drove toward them.

"What do you want, Razor?" Doc asked, in not a very friendly voice.

"Doctor Hudson, look, I know I may have done some bad things in the past. There _is _congestion about ten miles from the town, but I can do the operation, you've gotta give me a chance. I don't want to hurt her." He said.

"Razor, we – or at least I – can't trust you," Doc said sternly, "you've tried to kill her before, but now she's already slipping into the tires of death without you to help her." He turned and entered the clinic.

"Listen!" Razor shouted, chasing after him. He stopped as he saw Susannah, "Who did this?"

Doc sighed, now beginning to get irate, "that doesn't matter. Just get out of my clinic."

Razor hit the floor, "look, I don't want her to die either. The ambulance won't get here in time to save her. Waiting for the ambulance is just another way of saying that you're waitin' for her to die. It's either you let her die, or you let me try and save her."

"I don't trust you."

"Look!" Razor yelled, "_I _can do the operation! _You _can do the repairs! If we work together we can save her!"

Doc frowned at him angrily, he looked at Susannah. She was hooked up to multiple machines; he looked back down at her. Her breathing seemed to have slowed, looking back at Razor he said, "Okay."

Razor nodded as he went to her side which the Hood Hunters had attacked, after trying to wake her for a few moments he said, "She's out cold, how long has she been like this?"

"Not very long, I was trying to keep her with me, but it didn't work."

Razor nodded, "Do you mind leaving for a moment?" He asked, not taking his sights from Susannah.

Doc glanced at him before turning and obeying his orders.

"Doc?" Flo asked, "What's the matter?"

"Razor's operating," he muttered, he stopped as he saw Mater coming toward them.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, "I heard someone shoutin'."

"Ev'ry things okay," Doc lied. He turned and went into the building. "What are you doing!?" He yelled angrily. Razor quickly backed away from her bonnet. "Somehow I don't think the kid would be in with her engine!"

Razor turned around and backed away from him to Susannah's side. "Doc, I'm s- sorry," he said, looking around nervously.

Doc went to her, "Where you going to mess with her engine?" He asked opening her bonnet, "What did you do?"

"I- I didn't do anything," he stuttered.

"You were going to make it malfunction weren't you?"

Razor looked down at the ground and nodded guiltily.

"Why?"

Razor only shrugged.

"Why!?" Doc yelled.

Razor backed away in shock, unfortunately his tire was caught on one of the wires attached to Susannah. As Razor backed away even more, it was pulled off her. Panicking, he turned around, only too be caught up with more of the wires. He drove forward, trying to break free, but his actions only resulted into more of them being removed from Susannah.

"Razor! Other way!" Doc yelled angrily. Over hearing this, Mater drove into the building.

"Doc, what's goin' on?" He asked. He looked over to Razor who was backing away, being freed from the wires. He turned to face Mater and smiled sheepishly. "Susie," he whispered. He went to Susannah; he listened for a moment to see if she was breathing.

Not a sound was heard from her.

"No," He whispered, tears streaming down to the floor, "Susannah." He turned to face Doc, "No, she can't be, can she?"

Doc looked to the floor, choking back tears he said, "Mater, I'm sorry."

"She can't be gone," He mourned facing Susannah again, "she just can't."

"Mater," Razor said sympathetically, "I know what you're going through, if you want I can help you get through this."

There was a moment's silence, as Razor went to repeat his question he was answered, "Get out of my sight."

Doc stared at him dumbfounded, he sounded _angry _it wasn't like him to get angry.

"Mater I'm sorry," Razor said quickly. In a second, he was taken by shock of the old tow trucks winch in front of him, in even less time his vision was gone.

Doc looked away as Razor was pulled closer to Mater with the hook in his eye, the only thing Razor could do was scream out in pain. Mater released him and turned to face him, "the only way I would be able tuh accept yer apology is that if you could bring Susie back! Can ya? Can ya bring Susie back?"

Razor backed away into the wall, "no, no, I can't!"

"Exactly!" Mater yelled, now crying more then ever, "Get outa muh sight, get outa the town, n' get outa muh life! I don't wanna see ya _ever _again!"

Razor scrabbled toward the door (of course this _would _be a bit hard if you had just been blinded in one eye), he sped past everyone and left the town.

"She wanted more kids, but I couldn' give," Mater whispered as he nuzzled Susannah's lifeless body.

"We'll tell everyone in the morning, okay?" Doc asked his voice as soft and comforting as he could make it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Guido woke in a sudden. He looked out of the window, it was still dark out and Luigi was still asleep. But something near Doc's clinic caught his attention. He slowly rolled from the warmth of Casa Della Tires to the cool, mild winds of the outside. He curiously drove over to Misery; he examined him before coming to a conclusion:

He was dead.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking, once he decided that coast was clear he looked back at Misery. Not long after he did, there was a blinding light of white accompanied by a blast of heat. The sea of white cleared to reveal that Misery and Guido were still there.

A few minutes silence.

"Huh?" Misery asked, as he slowly got onto his tires.

Guido smiled at him before calling cheerfully, "pit stop!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was eleven in the morning by the time Mater finally woke, but his greeting to the morning was not a pleasant. His waking was accompanied by a smashing headache. He nudged the empty bottle of ethanol away from him before leaving the – what seemed to be – large junkyard to join the rest of the towns' people, "Hey honey," Flo greeted him, "what can I get ya?"

Mater sighed deeply, "ethanol."

"Where Susannah?" Sheriff asked.

Mater didn't answer him, he just simply said to Flo, "make that the strongest bottle ya got."

"Are going to tell them?" Doc whispered.

Again, Mater didn't answer just said to Flo, "make that two _large _bottles of the strongest."

* * *

_Susie's dead? Mater's become an alcoholic? What's gonna happen next? Only on way to find out... stay tuned for the next chappie!_


	25. Tears, Pain and Bingo

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Yay! You updated! Oh and yes, that was Susannah who was talkin to you :-)  
**Whitewolf2192 **- exactly, didn't think I was gonna kill Susie?  
**Rookie Of The Year** - (Steps away) I have nothing against Knuckles, he's muh favourite Sonic character...  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - Porsche's aren't that bad are they? (I love em you see, I went on for 100 minutes (which would be one lesson at school) about Porsches)._

* * *

Susannah woke. The first thing that she noticed was that she was no longer in Radiator Springs, but in front of her was a road.

Wait…

It was familiar…

Susannah backed away in shock it looked like the view from her home in Yarmouth. She backed away even more until she hit something, turning around she backed away once again, in front of her was _her _house…

In _Isle of Wight_?

"Hey! Watch where you're gong!" A woman shouted.

"I am so sorry," Susannah apologized, quickly turning around. When the older women and she met eye to eye they both screamed.

"What the hell!?" The elderly _human _woman yelled, she raised her handbag and began to hit Susannah.

"Whoa! Lady!" Susannah yelled, backing up from her, "Please, stop!"

"You freak of nature!" She yelled.

"Chrysler! Just stop it!"

The woman stopped when a voice asked, "Ma'am what's the matter?"

Susannah turned around as she expected her 'mother' was standing in front of her, "Mum?" She asked.

"Susie?" Sarah asked back.

Susannah slowly rolled toward her, a slight smile on her bumper. The elderly woman just shook her head and walked away.

"Susie? Why don't you come in?" Sarah asked, opening the front door.

Susannah examined it for a moment before saying, "I'm too big, I need a garage." She began to back away as she remembered something.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"Steven's gotta garage, I'll stay with him," she answered.

"But he thinks your dead."

"Not anymore," she said, hitting the floor lightly, "he's been at Radiator Springs for the last few days."

Sarah nodded, "So that's where he's been. Have you seen your father? He was sent to see you and the twins a few years back but he never did return."

Susannah scuffed the ground with a tire, "he got caught by Frank a few years ago."

Before she could say anymore, she felt something latch onto her tire.

"You've been clamped," a gruff voice from behind her.

Susannah turned to see the man who had said this; he seemed almost six foot tall with a rough beard. Behind him was a small group of people.

"Are you alright Susie?" Sarah asked, going to her side.

Susannah looked around before stepping away.

"What's the matter?" Sarah asked, going to her side.

"Can you take the clamp off?" Susannah asked the man.

He only laughed at this and said, "No way, who knows what you might do."

Susannah gave a soft growl, "I'm not as different as I seem. My name is Susannah Tow, I wasn't always like this, just ask my mum."

Everyone looked at Sarah, she only nodded.

"Hello, Fiona Phillips reporting from Yarmouth, Isle of Wight, where a living _car _has been exposed. Its name has been said to be one Susannah Tow. No doubt publicity will grow as tourists flood the ferries from the main land to this small island. News will be reported when I find out more, back to you at the studio."

Once the news report was finished, Susannah felt something hit her rear bumper; she quickly turned to face what had done so with shock and anger. In front of her was the man that had put the clamp on her back tire, but this time he held a baseball bat.

"If you don't do as I say, this could turn very painful, just keep backing away." He said.

Susannah did has he said, until the door of a cage blocked her way of escape. "Mum!" She shouted, scared to death.

The man who had forced her into the cage hit the mesh with his bat, "quiet!" He yelled.

"Wait!" A male voice called.

Susannah recognized it immediately, "Steven?" She whispered, but then she saw him running toward her, "Steven!" She shouted happily.

By the time Steven got to her he panting for air, "what are you doing?" He asked the man.

"Top secret," he told, "boss doesn't want to tell."

Steven sighed deeply to find the courage to begin to say, "People what is wrong? Susannah is just like anyone of us. She's got emotions just like us. She feels love, pain, happiness, sadness and everything that we do. The only difference is her appearance, so she may need fuel to keep herself driving, so she may have wheels, she's the same as any of us." He pointed to a young boy (who seemed no older than six years of age), "Come here."

The young boy hesitantly stepped toward the cage and Susannah.

"Why don't you place a hand on her bumper?" Steven asked him, once the younger boy nodded; Steven gave a nod of the head to the man with the bat indicating to let Susannah out. Once the cage was open Susannah rolled out in front of Steven and faced the young boy.

Everyone stared with anticipation as the boy reached a hand for her hood after a moment he was touching her hood, around the two flashes of cameras began to reflect in their eyes. Susannah grinned as her engine roared, making the young boy step away from her.

"I'm sorry," she said laughing, rolling toward him. _I'm famous for being myself? _She thought, _I could get used to this._

--------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Mia and Duncan stared wide eyed in wonder at the mysterious building in front of them. "This is it," Thunder said rolling beside her, "this is school."

The twins slowly rolled toward the building, still staring at it. "Let's go," Chick said, beginning to drive away. Thunder and the twins quickly followed into the building and down many corridors, before arriving at their classroom. Chick knocked on the door before apprehensively entering.

At the front of the class was a lavender Ford Cougar, "Oh, class, here are your new class mates." She said driving toward the twins, "come on in sweet hearts, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Mia turned to Chick, "Are you coming in?"

"No, I've got to go home; I'll be back at three though? Okay?" He said, he laughed slightly at Mia as she began to look around nervously, "hey, don't worry, just keep with Duncan, okay?"

"Okay." The twins said together. With that Thunder and Chick left the two. Mia and Duncan turned to face the class of five-year-olds.

The Ford Cougar went to them, "my name's Miss Cougar, I'm your teacher, if you'd like to follow me." The two did as they were told, and followed their teacher to the back of the room. Turning to face the front of the classroom they looked at all the eyes that were on them.

For some reason, they thought that this could be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Susie," Steven said, once the crowd had left, "what are you doing here?"

Susannah smirked as she said, "You know the usual, do my parts in global warming, use up the worlds supply of fuel, and run over Jamie Wood."

Steven laughed at this, "Speaking of him, do you want to see him?"

Susannah's smirk grew bigger at his words, "you bet!"

"Follow moi," Steven said beginning to walk away.

"Wait, Steve. Can I go on the walkway?" Susannah asked, "I mean, if I'm gonna follow you, I'm gonna be going quite slow to what I usually do and if I'm on the road, I'll cause a hold up."

Steven thought about it for a moment, "There's only one way I can think of doing this," he said.

Susannah waited for the end of the sentence which she didn't get; Steven only went round to her side. Realising what he meant she backed away from him, "no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No! I am _un_drivable." _(A/N - Gotta love that word! Ha! 'Undrivable')_

"Susie, I don't like the idea either, but it's all we can do," Steven told her.

"_You _don't like it? _I_'m the one who's gonna have someone sitting in me!" Susannah shouted.

"Look, just close your eyes, imagine your somewhere nice, just pretend no one's gonna be sitting in ya," Steven advised.

"Oh yeah, like _that_'s gonna… wow," she shuddered, "somethin' feels weird." She jumped as she heard something slam shut. "Hey!" She exclaimed seeing that Steven was no longer in front of her.

Steven looked around, "That wasn't too bad was it?" He looked out of the front window, wait, that's were her _eyes _were meant to be…

He could _see _through her _eyes_!

Anyway, back to the point, "Steven, get out now!" Susannah yelled.

Steven breathed deeply as he took the wheel, "I've always wanted to drive a Porsche."

Susannah chuckled as she bounced slightly on her wheels, "you're right, it does feel quite nice, it feels like I'm pregnant again."

"Oh, that's _great_!" He said sarcastically.

"Can you drive?" Susannah asked.

"Of course I can't!" He exclaimed.

She chuckled at this, "I'm driving." Before Steven could protest, Susannah began to drive away. "Which way?" She asked, looking at the two turns.

"Left, he works at a holiday camp."

Susannah looked to her right once she had turned left, "you mean the '_Sunshine Holiday Camp_'?" She asked, reading the sign.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Susannah laughed at this, "just when I thought you couldn't get any worse than 'do you want fries with that?'." She commented as she entered the holiday camp.

"He works in the hall."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie Wood pulled out a ball, bored out of his mind he called through the microphone, "clickity click, it's sixty-six." He looked at all the faces of the elderly who had chosen Yarmouth to be their holiday spot. He pulled out another bingo ball, "All the ones, those legs eleven."

He was interrupted from his game as someone crashed through the doors yelling, "Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Bingo!" He got off his chair in shock as he looked at a grinning Porsche. "Hello _Jamie_."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You know me, it's Susannah Mackay from school, but now it's Susannah _Tow_. Yes, I married Mater who was supposedly using me, oh and guess what came from me? Only twins! Guess what? Mater's their father! So where's your wife?" She interrogated.

Jamie looked around, "well, I err, haven't had my first kiss yet."

"Ha!" Susannah shouted, "Why don't you have it right here, right now?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" He asked a hint of hope in his voice.

"Well, my spoiler needs a bit of lovin'," Susannah said holding back a chuckle. Her comment was followed by a laugh from Steven.

"What's so funny?" Jamie asked.

Susannah laughed, "Seriously, you think that you'd get a girl? My spoiler has more chance of love than you have, and since Mater thinks I'm dead, that ain't lookin' too bright."

"What happened to ya Susie? Did ya let yourself go? I mean, look at ya, hardly attractive." Jamie said.

Susannah managed not to frown angrily at him, "most people would disagree, most people think that Porsches and kinda pretty lookin'."

Jamie laughed, "I don't."

"Congratulations," Susannah said sarcastically, "I don't care about what you think, I'm happy with my looks. It was the way The Manufacturer made me and wanted me to be."

"Who?" Steven and Jamie asked in unison.

"The Manufacturer is God," she lowered her voice before saying to Jamie, "I've gotta go now, I wouldn't want to hold up your game of bingo would I?" With that, she turned and she and Steven left.

From the corner of the room an elderly lady put her hand up and called, "bingo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc nudged Mater's tire, "you've gotta tell them some time." He whispered.

Mater sighed irritably, "okay," he took a quick gulp of ethanol before saying, "guys, I've got somethin' tuh tell ya!"

Everyone turned to face him with interest.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I was born young!" He cursed under his breath; he couldn't find the courage to say her name.

Everyone exchanged glances with quizzical looks. "That's not what he meant," Doc said, "what he was meant to say is that Susie died."

Upon hearing her name he began to cry.

"Oh Mater," Sally said quietly, slowly rolling toward him, "are you alright?"

"I must be fine; I'm still breathin' ain't I? The only problem is that I wan' 'er back!" He shouted, he looked around at his friends, "all of ya promise me ya'll never leave me. I want ya tuh help me get through this."

"Honey, I don't think that she would like you to be unhappy," Flo said holding back the tears, "she'd want you to carry on your life, be the same happy and charming Mater she fell for, she wouldn't like you to give up would she?"

Mater turned away from her, "But she gave up on me!"

"Say her name, Mater," Doc said.

Mater turned to face him, "What?" He asked, completely baffled.

"Say Susannah's name. Say Susannah."

He looked around at everyone, but he didn't do as Doc said, he just turned and drove away they all watched him as he left.

"He really loved her didn't he?" Sally asked distantly.

"He love_s _her mummy," Adene said rolling up to her.

Sally let a silent tear fall onto the ground, "honey, Auntie Susie's gone, you won't see her again."

But still her daughter was persistent, "she isn't dead, mummy."

* * *

_Do you like that word 'undriveable' I love it! Sorry the update took so long, but I've been writin' the next chapter as well, and guess what? It's still no where near finished, but I'm gonna try and update at least once more before Christmas, but yay! It's the school holiday! Tell me what ya think!_


	26. No Happiness Without Pain

_**Rookie of the Year** - request noted!  
**Winds of Change** - Do you want me to explain what happened to ya? If ya do just ask!  
**Whitewolf2192 **- I don't mind it being one of your words, Undriveable for life!_

_This chapter was 17 pages in a word document, so you might wanna go get some refreshments or somethin'_

* * *

Susannah slowly drove alongside Fiona Phillips (a news reporter from London) as she asked, "So tell us, Susannah, where did you come from?"

"Radiator Springs."

"Oh, so what is it like there?"

Susannah sighed dreamily, "oh it's wonderful, I've got a husband and two children. Twins actually."

"Twins and a husband, eh?" Fiona asked, "What're their names?"

"Well, my husband is a tow truck called Mater. My daughter is a Porsche Cayenne, her name is Mia, and my son is a Dodge Ram pick up named Duncan." Susannah answered with a slight smile; she stopped instantly as she remembered something.

"What's the matter?"

Susannah looked up from the ground as she answered distantly, "Mater thinks I'm dead."

**I'm so tired of being here,**

Mater drove down the main street of Radiator Springs as the rain confused him were his tears and which were drops of water from the heavens above.

**Suppressed by all my childhood fears,**

"Mater!" Sally called above the pounding raindrops upon the reception of the Cozy Cone. Mater stopped and turned to face her. "Come inside!" She shouted. But she didn't get an answer; he only turned and continued down the road.

**And if you have to leave,**

**I wish that you would just leave,**

She was gone.

It just wouldn't sink in, she'd been _so _close to death before (heck, she said that she had died during the birth of the twins) but she always managed to cheat the cruel, cold tires of death.

Maybe this time it would be for real.

Her voice was echoing in his mind:

"_Mater, you're going to be a dad_."

'**Cause your presence still lingers here,**

**And it won't leave me alone.**

Fillmore looked from his place outside at the dull clouds. He turned to face the candles that were burning dimly.

"Susie," he whispered, rolling over to the biggest flame in the centre, "rest in peace." With that, he placed a tire on the fire and it was extinguished.

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

"Okay," Miss Cougar said to her class, "if seven plus seven equals fourteen, what does six plus six equal?"

"12," A Fiat Bravo answered.

Miss Cougar smiled softly at him, "well done," she praised. But her smile disappeared as she saw Mia day dreaming out of the window, rolling in front of her she said sternly, "Mia, what doe six plus six equal?"

Mia looked around nervously before answering, "Erm, 66?"

The room was instantly filled with laughing and all kinds of insults you would expect from a class of 5 year olds. Mia looked around as she began to cry before speeding out of the classroom but Duncan quickly followed.

"What's the matter, Mia?" He asked, letting his sister cry into him.

Mia managed to catch her breath to answer, "I want to be with mummy and daddy again."

**This pain is just too real,**

Mater slowly rolled into Doc's clinic, "What is it?" Doc asked.

"Can I see Susie?" Mater asked quietly.

Doc sighed deeply, "her body's gone." He closed his eyes sympathetically as Mater began to cry.

"Did she lose the baby?" Mater asked.

The retired race car sighed again, "that's how she died, Razor was operating on her to get him out, but when I saw him messing about with her engine I lost my cool, I made him jump, his tire got caught on the wire and she just died."

Mater only nodded as he left the building into the pounding rain. He let a tear drop down into a puddle, he looked down at it, but it wasn't his own reflection that was looking up at him…

It was Susannah's.

**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

"Honey?" Flo asked Ramone as he watched the rain drizzle down the window. "Are you okay?"

"She wanted me to stay with her, I feel like it's my fault," he answered, not sounding completely with-it.

"Honey, it's not your fault…"

"After all these years waiting for the twins, they had been right in front of us, but now Susie's gone," Ramone began to cry.

"Baby, we've still got Sally…"

"We're not a family anymore."

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

Mater was at the Wheel Well staring at the view from a place that he would always remember as 'their spot' (by their spot I mean, Susannah and Mater's spot). He moved the thick mixture of sand and water to reveal a plaque:

_To Susannah and Mater Tow, may the two always be caught in each others loving smiles._

He placed a tire on Susannah's tire print.

"Mater?" Adene asked from the distance.

He drove to her, "Adene, you should be inside."

"Susannah's not dead," she said as Mater began to drive away.

He stopped in his tracks, turning to face her he said, "Adene, I saw her when she was dead. She's gone," He stared in front of himself as he whispered, "_forever_."

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears,**

Susannah drove through the garage door (once it had opened, of course). "Susie what's the matter?" Steven asked, worried by her panic stricken expressions.

"Oh no," she muttered to herself going to the other side of the room.

"What is it?" Steven repeated, crouching down to pick up his glass of orange juice.

"Mater," she said quickly turning to face him, "he thinks I'm…"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed she had spilt the contents of his glass on the floor. She rolled closer to him, "I'm so sorry." Susannah looked up to see Steven right in front of her bumper. Without thinking, Steven slowly moved toward her. Susannah watched unsurely, that was until she felt his lips on hers, after taking everything in she rolled forward slightly.

"Susie? Steven?" A nervous voice asked.

Susannah backed away and turned to see Steven's mum. Susannah looked at Steven as he walked to her side, "I can explain," he said.

**And I held your held your hand through all these years,**

"Mia?" Chick asked, slowly driving into the reception of the school, "Mia, what's the matter?"

"They were laughing at me," She said quietly.

Chick hit her tire lightly and playfully, "they obviously don't know who looks after you," he said.

Mia laughed slightly as she nuzzled his fender, "they obviously don't know who my daddy is."

"Who's your dad?"

"You are Chick, you're my daddy."

**But you still have,**

Steven's mum looked at her son with disappointment, "so when were you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Steven asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"That you prefer cars to women."

Steven sat up, slightly offended by her comment, "mum, she is a woman."

Mrs Jenkins seemed somewhat amused by this, "last time I checked, woman didn't have engines."

"What do you have against Susie as a Porsche?"

"Check last three words," she said with a smug grin, "I don't want my daughter-in-law to be a machine."

Steven stood and yelled angrily, "She is _not _just a machine! She's the same Susannah she was all them years ago, only her name's Susannah _Tow_ and I still love her!"

**All of me.**

Sarah sighed deeply as she watched her daughter cry in the corner, "Susie, I'm sure she doesn't have anything against you I just think that she doesn't want her grandchildren to be cars, that's all."

"What?" Susannah asked, rolling toward her, "mum, it was just a kiss. Did you expect him to shove his-"

"Susie," Sarah said sternly.

"-up my exhaust pipe?" She asked.

"No I'm sorry. I just want to tell you that you'll break Mater's heart if you go with Steven. If you have more children it will ruin your life."

"Yeah, you'll know all about that won't you?" Susannah asked she waited for a response (which she didn't get) before going on to say, "you met dad, you got married, and you decided to try in the back seat of the car, nine months later, Martin was bought into the world. Oh yes, he was the child from heaven, you only thought that such beauty existed in fantasy stories. A year later, you found me then your life screwed up completely didn't it? So much in fact, you _threw _me against the stairs!"

"Susie," Sarah said quietly, "I'm just giving you motherly advice."

"Oh yes, motherly advice," Susannah said sarcastically, "I'll let you give me motherly advice the day you murder your best friend just so you can get to their oil – also known as becoming a _cannibal _– when you get kicked out of town, meet a group of people, who may I say have the same oil obsession as you, you become friends with these people but only a few days later these 'friends' try to kill you, but when you wake you find a pick up swapping spit with your husband. Just to make things worse, Mia and Duncan have been taken away because of _me_."

"Susie…"

"Stop messing with me. You're not my mum. My mum would be able to see my heart is split in two."

**You used to captivate me,**

"So she's married?" Mrs Jenkins asked.

"Yes."

"That just makes it even more…"

She was interrupted by an engine revving, worried they opened the door to the garage. They were shocked to find Sarah lying on the floor with Susannah looking over her with a tire on her chest.

"Do you know what it's like?" Susannah yelled. No answer. Putting more pressure on her tire, she screamed, "do you!?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you know what it's like to have your heart split into two?" She yelled, "Do you know what its like to carry a kid that isn't gonna be your husband's kid as well? Do you know what it's like to kill your best friend, who took you under his wing at your deepest hour of need, just so you can get to something that is _inside _of him just so you can be happy?"

"Susie, calm down," Sarah said soothingly, hiding her fear.

Susannah put most of her weight on her tire, making it harder for Sarah to breathe, "Don't tell me to calm down! Mater needs me! I need him! He loves me! I love him! I'm scared his gonna do something he might regret because he thinks I'm dead! Now answer me! Do you know what its like!?"

Sarah only gasped for air, "Susie," she managed to say, "Get off me."

Susannah lifted her tire off Sarah, once it was back on the ground she turned, opened the garage door and left, quietly weeping to herself.

**By your resonating light,**

Mater sighed in dismay as he remembered the minutes of his and Susannah's wedding day. _(A/N - We're all thinking the same thing... WTF?)_

-x-ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

Mater was waiting at the Wheel Well, Doc in front of him, Lightning beside him. All the citizens were facing him, buzzing with excitement. Lightning noticed him shaking with nervousness, "hey buddy," he said, "what are you so nervous about?"

"You know why Lightnin'," Mater said, stopping his voice from shaking as much as his frame was, "couldn' this've been a double weddin' instead of you bein' muh bes' man."

Lightning chuckled before his attention was taken by something else, "Mater, she's here."

He managed to muster the courage to follow the gaze of his best friend, when he did, he couldn't help but smile. Her baby blue paint job was gone but to replace it was blinding white, which done exactly what it said when she was caught by the rays of the sun and when this happened, Mater thought the only way to describe the way she looked was like a …

Angel…

She smiled as she slowly rolled toward the three up front with Ramone by her side.

"If I'd've known that you would've looked so darn beautiful tuhday," Mater said, once Susannah had got to them, "I would've got some of Lightnin's fancy oin'men'."

Susannah smiled as she said, "Mater, you already look beautiful enough for me."

So the ceremony was underway, all the while he was admiring his soon to be wife in all he beauty as she listened to Doc ramble on that was until he said, "Do you, Mater Tow, take Susannah Florence Mackay to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do," he whispered, tears of happiness threatening in his eyes.

"And do you," Doc said, "Susannah Florence Mackay; take Mater Tow to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Susannah already had tears rolling from her eyes down her hood, "Forever and for always, I do."

Doc let his lips form a smile as he said, "Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Mater, you may kiss the bride."

Susannah drove forward into Mater, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent herself from crying anymore as she kissed him deeply, letting all her emotions of happiness and love flow through her lips. She smiled and backed away when everyone cheered.

Susannah revved her engine playfully before speeding away from the Wheel Well with Mater following, once near the junkyard she slid to a halt and revved once more. She slowly drove toward Mater, she looked at him for a moment before nuzzling his fender, from the old radio music began to play, Susannah whispered to her husband the words of 'Bridge Over Troubled Waters'.

-x-эŋđ ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,**

Susannah looked over the sea to the mainland of Great Britain. So many questions were flooding her mind, like how did she get here? How could she get back? She closed her eyes to clear her mind but it only succeeded into brining up memories.

-x-ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

The pain was just too much for Susannah to handle. There she was, at Flo's, talking to Fillmore, when suddenly an overwhelming pain occurred. Now here she was, in Doc's clinic.

"Just scream if you want to, okay?" Doc told.

"Okay," she said, breathing deeply.

"Susie, this is it, I see one!" Doc exclaimed. Susannah screamed out with pain. "That's it! You're doin' good!" He shouted.

"I'm gonna _kill _Mater after this!" She yelled through clenched teeth. She hit the floor as she screamed again.

"You've almost done it!" Doc shouted.

Susannah screamed one last time before a sudden rush of relief went through her body.

"Congratulations Susie," Doc said above the baby's screaming, "you've got a healthy daughter."

Susannah smiled, breathing deeply she asked, "Can I see her?"

Doc helped the newborn car in front of Susannah, who was crying when she saw her. Suddenly, Susie's mothering instincts kicked in. Nuzzling the Porsche Cayenne's fender – who was still crying – she whispered, "hey, calm down, mummy's here."

Doc chuckled, "You're gonna be a great mum to them, Susannah."

She sighed backing away from her daughter she asked, "I've gotta another one to go ain't I?"

"Yep, but don't worry, all this pain will be worth while." He said.

Susannah smiled before grunting with pain, "speak of the devil."

Doc got behind her, "Just think of all those good times you'll have as a family."

"I can't even remember getting myself pregnant," Susannah said, beginning to rock back and forth.

"I do," said Doc, "it was a week before you and Mater were attacked."

Susannah blushed with embarrassment, "so I could've lost them?"

"You _should_'ve lost them; if they live then it'll be a miracle," Doc said, "Susie, get ready."

Susannah looked at the Cayenne who was chewing her tire. "Susie, looks like a boy pick up," Doc told. Susannah took a deep breath closed her eyes and screamed. Once she had stopped, she looked around.

"Doc I need to get out," she said, panting wildly.

See that Susannah had moved forward slightly he said encouragingly, "Susie, but you're a natural at this, you can't give up."

Susannah began crying, "I need Mater!" she exclaimed.

"Take that emotion and use it!"

Susannah screamed Mater's name in pain.

"Once more!" Doc urged.

"I can't do it," Susannah cried in despair, the pain was worsening.

"You can! For a small car like you, a pick up will hurt," He told her.

Susannah looked out of the window to see Mater driving up and down the road, taking a deep breath she screamed, "Mater!"

She opened her half closed eyes when she heard a high-pitched squealing. "Doc, I don't feel right," she panted.

"Susie! Stay with us!"

That was the last thing she heard then without her even realising, her breathing stopped.

-x-эŋđ ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

**Your face it haunts,**

**My once pleasant dreams,**

"Susannah," Sarah said quietly as she slowly walked toward her, "What's the matter?"

Susannah gently leant against her, "I'm sorry," she said as she began to cry.

Sarah draped her arm over Susannah, with her other hand she rubbed her roof, "Susie, don't worry…"

"I shouted at you, but you didn't deserve it."

Sarah smiled, "aww, Susie, don't worry, I understand that you're going through a hard time at the moment, but you did scare me when you had me on the floor."

This made Susannah cry even more, "exactly, I'm bigger than you. I'm made from metal, so I obviously weigh a lot more than you. If I'd've put anymore pressure on my tire, I could've easily killed you."

"Honey, don't worry. What do you say we go get you some fuel, hey?" Sarah offered.

Susannah smiled, turning around she said, "that'll be great."

Before they could go anywhere Susannah was pulled back, "Mum! Help!" She screamed, slamming on her brakes but she continued to be pulled away.

"Susie!" Sarah shouted, she could only watch as the air pulled Susannah closer to the sea.

"Mum!" Susannah yelled as she felt the water come in contact with her tire but by the time she tried to go her attempts were futile, it was too late, her exhaust pipe was clogged with water.

"Susie!" Sarah shouted running toward were Susannah was slowly being pulled to. She ran through the water shouting her name, "Susannah!"

"Mum!" She shouted back one last time before her bumper was under water.

"No!" Sarah cried in despair, she jumped into the water in front of Susannah and grabbed hold of her fender as she was pulled away from land.

Susannah blinked away the tears as her sight became over taken with white dots. Sarah pulled herself onto her hood and wiped away the tears that had already begun to fall. At this moment, the speed that Susannah was being pulled away increased and in no time the water was on Susannah's hood, making Sarah slip of and splash into the water, once she had recovered Susannah was gone.

**Your voice it chased away,**

**All the sanity in me.**

Sarah could only stare at where Susannah once was. Sitting in the mucky water she slapped the surface in annoyance as she began to cry.

"Sarah?" Steven asked from behind her, "What are you doing."

Sarah turned to face him, slowly walking forward she said, "Susie was pulled under the surface."

Steven stared at the floor, mouth hung open, trying to force himself to say something. Not such a sound was made. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Sarah's middle and cried into her chest.

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

Susannah woke suddenly you find herself in Mater's junkyard. _Thank goodness, _she thought, _it was just a dream_. She slowly drove out to see Mater looking at the window of Doc's clinic. Worried, she drove over to him, "hey, sweet heart? What's the matter?" She asked

No answer.

Susannah followed his gaze but backed away in shock at what she saw…

Or rather at what she _didn't _see…

There, next to Mater, was no reflection of herself…

**This pain is just too real,**

"Susie," Mater said quietly, "please, I'm beggin' ya, come n' see me."

Susannah rolled closer to him whispering, "I'm here honey, please don't cry. You'll make me cry."

"Please Susie, I love ya. Why did you go n' leave me alone?" He asked beginning to cry quietly.

"I know…"

"Susie, could ya at least give me a sign that yer listenin' tuh me? I'm doin' somethin' I thought I would never do. I'm thinkin' tha' life would be better I was dead."

**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

Steven and Sarah slowly walked back to his house, "you weren't mad at me for kissing Susie, were you?" Steven asked unsurely.

Sarah smiled, "I wasn't mad at all."

"Good," he said in a relieved sigh, "I've wanted to do that since I first met her."

"Susie too, she used to have a crush on you," Sarah said with a slight chuckle, "she used to write a diary, it's got pages of stuff about you, do you want to read it?"

Steven smiled slightly, "yeah."

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

Susannah stared at Mater, dumbstruck by his confession, "please Mater, don't. You're life is worth living, Today's Monday, and I'm gonna find a way to come back by Friday, okay?"

"You're not there, are ya Susie?" Mater asked, crying even more.

Susannah sighed sadly as she nuzzled his fender with her own, but she stopped as she realised something. Her fender was going through his!

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears,**

"It doesn't feel right does it?" Misery asked, driving to her side, "it isn't nice to be dead."

Susannah looked at him, "I'm a ghost?" She asked.

Misery only nodded.

"Susie?" A voice asked. Susannah recognized it immediately, she quickly turned around, as she expected, Lightning was in front of her.

"Lightning!" She called happily, as she drove over to him, "Lightning, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you as badly as I did, Mia and Duncan probably _hate _me."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not mad. Mia and Duncan still love you, no body hates you," Lightning reassured.

"Yeah? I know someone who does," she rolled closer toward him and whispered, "Doreen."

Lightning chuckled, "except from her."

"You know I had this dream about you," Susannah said.

Misery laughed slightly, "Susannah, did you know that dreams can tell you the truth of what you want the most."

Seeing the way Susannah was blushing uncontrollably, Lightning asked, "What was this dream like?"

"She made up with Mater," Misery answered, "but then she killed Sally and Mater left her again, the two of you got married, had a son, she won the Piston Cup, but then she ran away with Razor, and then all the people she loved got killed."

**And I held your held your hand through all these years,**

Mater stared at the reflection of the window; he kept imagining that Susannah, Mia and Duncan were at his side that just caused him to cry even more as he remembered more things from the past.

-x-ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

"I can't believe it," Susannah whispered as she watched the twins – who were a couple of days old – sleep, "I did it."

Mater nudged Susannah's fender, "Mia n' Duncan," he said, "our lil' family."

Suddenly, Duncan began to cry aloud and Mater's fathering instincts got the better of him, driving over to him he whispered, "hey lil' fella'. What's the matter?"

Still Duncan continued to cry.

"Show him your winch," Susannah suggested.

Mater hesitated before doing Susannah had said, to his surprise it worked. Duncan stared at the winch with wonder before shakily rising onto his tires and jumping for it. When he came back down to the ground again he lost balance and collapsed onto the floor.

"Honey," Susannah whispered, gently nudging him onto his tires again, "there you go."

Duncan cooed at his mother before nuzzling her fender, and then he turned back to Mater's winch. She chuckled as he leapt for it again, but as he was going to get it, Mater moved it away from him. Susannah chuckled as he glared at it in confusion.

"How are you, daddy?" Susannah asked with a laugh as she drove to his side.

Mater didn't answer he just hung his winch over Susannah, she looked at him, "Don't you even think about it."

Mater chuckled as Duncan tried to jump to it but only succeeded in getting his front tires stuck on Susannah's hood, he tried to back away but he didn't get anywhere, scared he began to cry again.

"Oh, honey don't cry," she said, quickly backing away, letting his front tires meet the ground again. Duncan immediately stopped crying and went back to chasing the winch. "Mater," Susannah said softly, "we should be getting to sleep now."

Mater stopped flinging the hook around to let Duncan get hold of it with his teeth as his father drove forward, once he had gotten to his destination he turned and Duncan got closer to his dad and fell asleep. From the entrance of the junkyard he saw Lightning watching the small family with a slight smile. "Congratulations," he whispered before he turned and left.

Mater watched as Susannah tenderly bit Mia's spoiler and carried her to the other two without waking her, she placed her daughter in front of herself and cuddled closer to Mater, "we're gonna bring up this two through all the hard times, you're not gonna leave me are you?" Susannah asked.

Mater opened an eye, "of course I won't." He nuzzled her fender, "I love ya."

Susannah smiled dreamily, "I love you to, forever and for always."

-x-эŋđ ƒſαsђβα¢ҝ-x-

**But you still have,**

Who would have thought that all them years ago with a friendship starting with the words "hey your back" could have grown into such a beautiful and strong bondage, but her last words to him, they would be ringing in his mind like hundreds of bells. "Get the _hell _off me," she had said, but he didn't get to say anything else to her. Out of all the things that he learnt since Susannah had come to town, there was one that was bold to him:

No happiness without pain.

**All of me.**

He had had his life planned out, but when he finally got to grips with his feelings, the plans totally went out of the window. He didn't want to get this close to anyone, he didn't mean to have any children, he didn't mean to have a wife. But now he was looking back at the times, trying to find where everything went wrong. He knew he had to move on with life, but he couldn't help but think that there was something he could do. Mater looked around, the rain was stopping and the sun was beginning to shine.

**I've tried to hard to tell myself that you're gone,**

"Mater?" Adene asked timidly.

"What?" he asked back, sounding very much fed up with life.

Adene rolled to his side, "Susannah still loves you, she says that your life is still worth living, and that she doesn't want you to do anything you'll regret."

Mater sighed irritably, "She's dead, there's no bringin' 'er back." He turned and drove away but Adene was still persistent.

"She's still with you," Adene said as she followed him.

"You can't bring her back!" He shouted, "She's gone! Can ya bring 'er back? If ya can why don't ya!? Yer killin' me!"

Adene backed away, tears building in her eyes, "Where does all your love go?" She asked.

Mater didn't answer.

"She'll be there, you just need to look, she never leaves you." Adene said.

**But though you're still with me,**

Susannah stared wide eyed at Mater, shocked by his sudden outburst. "Death and love can do strange things to us," Misery said.

"Like?" She asked, finally taking her eyes from the tow truck who was now in the distance.

"You're an example; after you killed Lightning you couldn't keep your addiction under control," Misery answered.

"Is there any way I can get back here?" Susannah asked.

Misery nodded with a small smile, "drive."

"Drive?" Lightning and Susannah asked in confusion.

Misery chuckled, "drive at 180 miles per hour for five seconds and you can come back to Radiator Springs."

"Look, I don't know who you're trying to mess about, but Susie's top speed is 171." Lightning said, slightly angry.

Misery chuckled again, "you've got until Friday."

**I've been alone all the long.**

Adene drove over to the Cozy Cone as she began to cry. "Adene, honey? What's the matter?" Sally asked, nuzzling her daughter protectively.

"Mater, he was shouting at me."

"Honey," Sally said quietly, "he's going through a hard time at the moment; you'll have to just leave him alone for a while."

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

Steven smiled to himself as he read Susannah's diary, he had finally came to the last entry which read:

_Dear diary,_

_It's a week till my birthday, hoorah! Today my mum took me and Martin to the cinema to see a horror movie, which we unfortunately missed so instead I wasted two hours of my life watching the new movie Cars, which was a load of rubbish I mean "Ka-chow." Wtf? They cause global warming for goodness sake! But, on the better side, I'm still lovin' that guy. Steven Jenkins. I can imagine it now, Mrs Susannah Florence Jenkins, fits just perfectly doesn't it? Oh, and then there's Samantha Louise Jenkins, our daughter. Lastly Kenneth Jay Jenkins, our son. Beautiful! Okay, I'm quite scared now, there's a thunderstorm going on right now and it's right over us so I'm gonna hide under the covers or something 'cuz I think that we're gonna get hit by a bolt of lightning (McQueen, grr…)_

_See ya tomorrow,_

_Susannah (Jenkins! Ah!)_

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears,**

"Hey Mater!" A voice called from the distance, Mater recognized it immediately he turned around, as he expected his parents were driving toward him.

"Hey mum. Hey dad." He said forcing a smile through his sorrow as two other – older model – tow trucks came toward him.

"We came as soon as we heard," his mum said, "there's a cannibal around here; we wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Oh you mean," he swallowed hard before he said, "Susie? She- she's muh wife."

"Your wife?" His dad asked, "Finally found love 'ey? I've heard you've been busy." He winked.

Seeing Mater's puzzled expression, his mother said, "The magazine said that you've got two kids, but one of them got attacked."

Mater just nodded; blinking away the tears he turned and drove away.

**And I held your held your hand through all these years,**

"Honey, what's the matter?" Mater's mum asked as she drove after him.

He looked at her with shining eyes as he answered, "there was a load of guys who liked oil like Susie n' she got attacked when she stopped 'em from hurtin' me."

"Oh honey," she said, seeing his tears, "I'm so sorry…"

"It isn't yer fault, ma." He said, "I jus' wanna see 'er agen, jus' one last time, tuh tell 'er how much I love 'er."

His mum and dad exchanged glances, "we're gonna have to talk a bit more, boy," his dad said.

**But you still have,**

Susannah woke again; she coughed up a mouthful of water looking around everyone seemed worried. She shook the excess water off her body, "What's the matter?" She asked.

"You scared us for a moment there," one man said.

She looked at her surroundings; she seemed to be in a garage, "what am I doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were running okay," he answered.

"Am I? Can I go?" She asked.

"Well, yeah but…"

No sooner than he tried to finish his sentence Susannah had sped out of the garage and straight to Steven's home and to her own garage to find Steven on the floor reading her old diary.

"Oh, Susie," he said, quickly closing the book, "your mum had said that you were pulled under the water."

"I was."

Steven looked around nervously, "do regret what happened?" He asked, seeing Susannah's puzzled expression he added, "That kiss, do you regret it?"

Susannah looked around, "well, I don't know." She rolled closer to him and with a sheepish smile she said, "It felt good though didn't it?"

"I can't remember," he said inching toward her, before long he put hands on her fender and pulled himself toward her.

Susannah backed away, "Steven, this would never work." She said scuffing the ground with a tire.

"Why not?"

"Look at us," she said, "I'm a machine, I drive. You're not a machine, you're supposed to _use _me, we're just too different. You are lovely man, but that's my problem, it would be fine if you were a _car _but not how you are, plus Mater's rethinking life. I'm sorry."

"Do you love me though?" Steven asked, eyes twinkling with tears of hope.

Susannah blinked away her own tears as she said, "that's my problem, I do."

**All of me.**

_My Immortal by Evanescence_

* * *

_Gotta love that song! Yeah, this was the story that caused the hold ups... grr... so umm, yeah, I've gotta go work on a request story... so may not update before Monday. If I don't I wanna say to all my lovely reviewers Merry Chistmas! Joyuex Noel! thats (French, grr...)  
_


	27. Tuesday: Part 1

_**Winds of Change **- ARGH! You like French!? PLEASE, tell me you're joking!  
**Rookie of the Year** - Will do!  
**Apocolypse Dragon **- Love and kisses (runs away)  
**Whitewolf2192 **- I like Real Gone, I LOVE Life Is A Highway (hence penname)... ya gotta love Sh-Boom  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - what happened to Mia, that happened to me..._

* * *

**Tuesday **

Susannah slowly woke when she heard the door creak open. "Susie?" Someone whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked, opening one eye to see Steven's mum looking round the corner, in her hand was a carton.

Steven's mum – whose name was Louisa – walked into the room, holding up the container she said, "I went to the petrol station and got you a little something."

Susannah slowly rose onto her tires, "thanks," she said as Louisa placed it in front of her.

"Susie, I'm sorry for being so angry at you yesterday," she said, though very unsurely, "I don't know what came over me."

"No, don't worry about it. It was only a once of and it ain't gonna happen again," Susannah said, examining the container, "can I have a straw or somethin' please."

Louisa nodded and left the room once she was back she placed a straw into the carton and watched as Susannah sipped it.

"Is this unleaded fuel?" She asked.

Louisa nodded.

"Slick," Susannah muttered before rolling to it again.

"Your mum said that she'll be building a garage on the side of the house so you can go back home soon enough," Louisa told her.

Susannah backed away again, "I'm gonna leave by Friday. I'm going back to Radiator Springs. Someone told me that I have to drive at 180 mph for five seconds to go back, so I'm gonna try and find a long, straight stretch of road to do it."

"Susie," Louisa practically breathed, "you won't be able to find a _straight _road long enough here, you're gonna have to leave for the main land."

Susannah's eyes widened as she had an idea, "I've got it!" She exclaimed, "I can get the ferry to England's mainland, drive to Kent, catch the Channel tunnel to France, and drive to Germany! Most of their motorways don't have speed limits! That way I can do the speed I need without the danger of being arrested!"

"Oh," Louisa said sounding interested, "so how do you know that Germany's highways don't have speed limits?"

Susannah shrugged, "it's one of those pointless pieces of information you learn when you watch TV too much. I'll need someone to come with me, I'm gonna need re-fuelling and I have no way of passing over money."

"I'm sure Steven would go with you."

Hearing what Louisa said, Steven came into the room, "where might I want to go?" He asked.

"How do you fancy yourself a trip to Germany and back?" Susannah asked, "I'm gonna be leaving."

Steven glanced at his mum who just nodded with approval, he looked back at Susannah and answered, "I'm in, when are we leaving?"

"Well, the ferry takes about half an hour to cross the sea, then about three hours to Kent then for the Channel tunnel, it takes about two hours, I dunno how long it takes but it should take the best part of a day to get to Germany. I think we should leave Thursday." Susannah answered, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I want to say goodbye to a few people firs… fir…"

"Susie?" Steven asked, narrowing his eyes worriedly as he saw Susannah faint. He looked at Louisa, "what's wrong with her?"

Louisa shrugged, "shocked by her wisdom, probably."

Steven punched her arm lightly, "that wasn't very kind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah wearily opened her eyes, she sighed in annoyance as she saw that she was in Radiator Springs but it was only when Doc began to speak that she drove toward the small crowd.

"Even though Susie may have passed on, she's truly left part of herself in the town and in each and everyone one of us." He glanced at Mater, who was just staring at the ground, "especially one. She left part of herself with Flo and Ramone when they found out that they were closer than friends. She left part of herself with Fillmore when she helped Razor kill Sarge. She left part of herself with Sheriff as she was the only person in the history of Radiator Springs who got away with a crime. She left part of herself with Sally when she found out that the two were twins.

"She left part of herself with Luigi and Guido when they became friends. She left part of herself with Red when…" Doc was interrupted as Red began to mourn and drove away as fast as he could. "Well, I suppose that explains it all. She left part of herself with me after all the incidents she's been in I think I could tell you every inch of her body and she wouldn't want me to keep this a secret anymore so here it goes: I was once romantically involved with another man. But the one she cared about the most and gave up her life to protect is one I would never thought I'd see cry, they'd been through so much together it almost hurt to see them brake up and lose the twins. So, Mater, keep on being the same caring person we all love and know, not just for yourself, not just for us, but for Susie when she's looking down at you."

Mater finally looked up at Doc and smiled slightly through his tears of sorrow, "can I say a few words?" he asked. Doc gave a small nod of approval as Mater drove toward him to take his place.

"Wow," Mater said, "That's some pretty strong words there. But, a purdy young car once said that she'd be at muh side when ever the tide got too rough for me tuh handle. She didn' lie tuh me. She was at muh side through everythin'." Looking to the sky he said, "Wherever you are Susannah, I want ya tuh know that I'll always be yer rusty ol' tow truck, even if I do find someone else, I'm gonna be thinkin' 'bout ya day n' night, 'cause I don't think I'm ready tuh let go of ya right now. I just ain't strong enough tuh go through what I'm goin' through now.

"At least I know your someone where nice, n' somewhere you can't get hurt anymore, n' you'll be able to say sorreh to Lightnin' n' Sarge n' Lizzie n' everehone who died who you ever loved, but I want ya tuh do this one last thing for me. I want ya tuh come 'ere and help me, 'cause I can't lose ya, ya don't know how much it's destroyed me tuh except that yer gone."

Susannah blinked away her tears as she rolled closer to him, driving straight through her friends that were in her way. Shuddering Doc said, "I'm not one to believe in life after the grave, but I think that Susie heard you."

"Susannah?" Mater asked the air, "gimme a sign that yer 'ere."

Susannah looked around for something that she could get his attention with, finally she found a solution for her problems getting in front of him she blew the sand into his face.

Coughing he said, "Susie, I wanted ya tuh give me a sign not kill me!"

Susannah chuckled as she placed a soft kiss on his fender, even though she knew he couldn't hear her she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"He loves you Susannah," Misery said sternly, slowly driving behind her.

She didn't look back she just stared at Mater who began to cry even more than he was, "I know," she whispered, "I feel the same way about him."

"What about Steven?" He asked, now beside her, "You said that you had strong feelings for him."

"But not as strong as I have for Mater."

"I don' think we lost one person," Mater continued, "but we lost part of the town, 'cause we all loved 'er really, we was jus' too scared tuh admit it. But ya know who'd've thought that one race would've changed the way I thought 'bout 'er? But, Susie, when I saw yer lifeless bodeh, ya took a part of me as well. N' I jus' can't wait for the day that I can be reuni'ed with ya, it's gonna be the bes' day! I'm gonna be able tuh nuzzle ya fenda again, I'm gonna be able tuh kiss ya darn sweet bumper again!"

Susannah laughed slightly, "We've got to go," Misery told.

"No, I don't want to go," Susannah said distantly as she watched Mater go back to where he was originally parked.

"Susie, you have no choice, you've got to leave."

She was pulled out of her trance when she felt something pulling her away from Mater, "No!" She screamed, but it was too late, before another word could pass her lips everything went black.

* * *

_I finally own Cars! I've finally realised how much Mater was OOC, why din't ya tell me? Anyway, Mater and the Ghostlight! Fillmore's face with the fuel! LMAO! I totally saw Mia today! But no eyes, and it was Black not silver, but still it WAS a Porsche Cayenne S!  
This chapter was inspired by my momma's words, "it must be horrible to know how people react to your death." Something like that! Sorry update took so long, I gotta another idea, I watched the last 30 minutes of Herbie Fully Loaded last night, and got inspired when I crossed it with a game and I also started to work on the sequel! AH!_


	28. Tuesday: Part 2

_**Whitewolf2192 **- Yeah, he looked so, so cute (I feel real wierd now, saying that a computer animated tow truck looks cute :s)... I don't mind, use a reference to Susannah, use Misery all you want...  
**Sarah **- Okay, I cba to write your penname its half 9 and I am starting to get tired! I didn't relaise that that line was funny, wow!  
**Winds Of Change** - I haven't got anything against the French language, it's just boring!  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - A few weeks ago I saw a Porsche Carrera with my friend we looked at each other and said together, "holy Porschia." lol  
**moviemanic122893 **- at a rough estimate there will be about 10 chapters, yet there could be more..._

* * *

Steven stared at the lighter that was being held above a fuel covered Susannah.

"Look," he said, his voice shaking, "you can't, I mean we'll die… _she_'ll die…"

"_It_'s a car! It doesn't have feelings!" The other man shouted. "What's your name kid?"

"Steven," he answered, not taking his eyes from the lighter, shaking with fear and nervousness. Who could blame him? The life of his best friend was now lying in his hands.

The man nodded, "Steven, I'm Bob. What makes you think that it'll care what I do?"

"Bob," Steven said unsurely, "something happened, she wasn't always like this. Around twelve years ago, she was just like you and me, she was human."

Bob just laughed at this, "Do you think so?" He asked as he slapped her hood, "she doesn't look like me and you."

"Trust me," he said.

"Please, don't do it," Louisa said, now managing to find the words.

Bob put the lighter back in his pocket, he walked over to her, "when I want your opinion, I'll ask you okay?"

Louisa looked up at him, she opened her mouth to say something but no sound was made instead she just nodded.

Bob smiled with approval, "good." He quickly turned around when he heard a soft moan.

"Susannah!" Steven called happily as he slowly ran toward her.

"Get away from her!" Bob shouted, brutally pulling him away from her.

"Steven?" Susannah asked wearily, "what's the matter?"

Steven looked between the two nervously before he began to say, "He poured the fuel over you and he's got a lighter ready."

This made Susannah tense, she looked around as she began to shake uncontrollably, "are you gonna light it?" She asked, in one tone of voice.

Bob chuckled, somewhat, coldly as he nodded slowly.

Susannah smirked as she came up with an idea, "Oh dear me," She said, driving around the room in all directions, "I think I'm losing consciousness!" She braked and stopped in front of Louisa and Steven, her eyes closed.

"Susannah?" Louisa asked, extremely concerned.

Susannah opened an eye and whispered, "Hop in."

Steven smiled at her mischievous tone of voice as he slowly opened the door. "What do you think you're doing?" Bob asked.

"I'm just fixing her," Steven answered as he slowly crouched down, "what do you think mum?" He silently gestured for Louisa to follow suite, by this point she to understood the plan. Steven slowly and carefully pushed Louisa into Susannah (_-smirk-_) and he slowly followed. "Go!" He yelled.

Bob could only look at Susannah in confusion as her tires squealed and her engine roared, turning to face Bob she said, "We can do this painful way or the safe way."

"Huh?" Was all that Bob could ask while looking at her in confusion.

Susannah revved her engine once more to threaten him, "you can either get out of my way and you don't get hurt or you can stand there and get run over."

"I'm gonna stay here," Bob said, sounding – in some way – confident.

Susannah narrowed her eyes as she drove toward him but as she got closer to him she swerved to his right unfortunately, however, he jumped right into Susannah's path. Slamming on the brakes, her tires squealed and she came to a halt, just centimetres away from Bob. She backed away and drove around him onto the road. He looked to where the three had made their escape. From his pocket he pulled out a radio and said into it, "Get them."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class," Miss Cougar began to announce, "Yesterday, we know that Mia got a question wrong and that you all laughed at her-"

The whole class began to laugh at memories from the day before, all except from the Fiat Bravo.

"People!" The teacher yelled, once the class had sobered up she continued to say, "each and every one of us in this room know that we all make mistakes and well after what she and her brother have been through I think they wouldn't want you to laugh at them."

"What have they been through?" A Ford Focus asked.

Miss Cougar just sighed, "You'll have to ask them." At that moment Mia and Duncan slowly drove into the classroom, Mia looked around nervously before following her brother to the back of the room where a blue Nissan 100 NX.

"What happened to you?" She asked Duncan quietly while the teacher took the register.

Duncan sighed slightly dismayed, "my mummy tried to get to my oil."

From next to her another Nissan 100 NX laughed, "She obviously doesn't love you," the other said.

The first hit the other, "Carmen!" She said angrily, "that's not nice." Looking back at Duncan she said, "Excuse my sister, she isn't the nicest person."

Carmen laughed again, "She can't love you if she tried to kill you."

Duncan now was beginning to get annoyed, "she _does _love me."

"She doesn't."

Duncan hit the space in front of him, "she does."

"Ooh," Carmen said teasingly, "is Mr Unloved getting angry?"

"Duncan, just ignore her," Mia said soothingly, seeing that her brother was getting slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, Mr Unloved," Carmen continued to mock, "don't listen to the immature one…"

Before she could say anything else, Duncan crashed into her sister, pushing her into Carmen. "Shut up!" He yelled angrily, bouncing on his tires with every syllable, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up!_"

Once he had finished his out break of anger he continued to crash into the sisters.

"Duncan!" Mia yelled as Miss Cougar drove toward them, the look in her eyes didn't look to good.

The teacher pushed Duncan away from the two, "what do you think you're doing, Duncan Tow?"

"She- she was- I didn't-" Duncan didn't answer instead he leant against his sister and cried.

"Duncan, don't worry," Mia whispered softly, "mummy does love us, and daddy said that once their back together and mummy stops attacking other cars that we'll go back to Radiator Springs."

Duncan lowered his voice before admitting to her, "but I think I'm scared of her. I'm scared of what she might do to me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mater," Lorraine (Mater's mother) said as they drove from the Wheel Well, "you must've loved 'er _so _much, I ain't ever heard words like that come from your mouth!"

"Yeah, I know," Mater said quietly, just so Lorraine and her husband, George, could hear, when suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" George asked.

Mater sighed, a long, deep, sorrowful sigh, "she wasn't supposed to go _this _quickly, well I din' want 'er tuh go _this _quickly." But before he knew it, a blinding white light was around him to accompany it there was a blast of heat. Something, which felt like a surge of electricity through his body, he screamed out in pain, placing the tire on the ground and pulling it back to its original place. Unfortunately, once it had passed, so had his consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah was outside waiting in the car park of a small shop while Louisa and Steven got themselves a drink when out of nowhere she screamed out in pain because of the painful surge of electricity that was going through her body. She placed her tire on the ground and brought it back to its original place. Around her a flash of blinding white appeared accompanied by a blast of heat; she didn't see anything else after that. She lost consciousness for the second time that day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Louisa and Steven were then walking from the shop when they noticed that Susannah had gone, but in her place was a red haired girl. "Susie?" Steven asked unsurely, walking slowly toward her.

The girl lifted her head from off her arm; she looked at Steven, judging by her facial expressions she looked extremely tired, "Steven? What happened?"

He noticed that voice, "Susannah!?"

Susannah also seemed happy, looking behind him she shouted, "Mater!?"

Steven spun around, there in front of him was a brown haired man, before he could ask questions he heard a small scream come from Susannah. He turned around again; Susannah was on one knee, trying to find her balance, "help," she said simply.

Louisa was the first to go to her side and pull her to her feet by her arm. "Mater?" Susannah asked, walking to him slowly and unsteadily even though Louisa was helping her along.

By this time Steven was helping him up, "Susie?" He asked back.

Susannah didn't answer she just wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him closer into her embrace, "Mater, I thought you were gonna hurt yourself." She mourned.

He pushed her away from him, looking at her, he said, "I wasn't gonna, I was just missin' ya, Susie, I always have n' always…"

Susannah silenced him when she put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. She placed her lips onto his. Mater just stood dumbstruck before returning the kiss with just as much passion.

"Whoa, Susie," Louisa said, "calm down, I think we're gonna have to get some water in here soon!"

Susannah chuckled as she stepped back from Mater, "I love you Mater," She whispered. She took Mater's hand that was placed on her cheek.

"Adene was tellin' the truth," Mater almost whispered, choking on his tears, "you din' die."

She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer into a kiss again, but this time Mater pulled away, "I missed you," Susannah whispered.

He chuckled at this, "I noticed!" He exclaimed, she took her hand and said, "I missed ya to." He wrapped his arms round her neck and pulled her closer.

Susannah rested her head upon Mater's chest, once again feeling safe, warm, and loved in his tight embrace like she did all them years ago.

"Please, Mater, never leave me," Susannah whispered, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as she realised how much she missed him.

"Susie," Louisa said softly, looking at Mater's hand that was intertwined in her red hair that was reflecting the sun, "You should get back to your mum."

Susannah pulled herself away from him; she took his hand and said quietly, "C'mon home, honey."

He gave a half smile before following her back to her house with his hand in hers and fingers intertwined, it was about 10 minutes later that Susannah knocked upon the door of a house, it was about 1 minute later that the door slowly opened.

"Susie!" Sarah yelled excitedly, trapping Susannah in her gleeful embrace this made Mater chuckle slightly, "c'mon in, c'mon in!"

Susannah pulled away from her and took Mater's hand again and led him into the warmth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10pm by the time the two had finally turned the lights down in the study, where they had chosen to sleep on the sofa… together… (_A/N - Their in the mood for dancin' romancin' :P)_.

"Susie," Mater began to ask, "What do ya like 'bout me?"

Susannah sighed, "You're accent," she answered distantly, as she slowly rubbed the palm of her hand on Mater's muscular body, "You're kindness, you're a great father, you're a great husband and you're always there for people, they can tell you anything. What do you like about me?"

Mater chuckled silently to himself as he raised his hand and moved a strand of her hair from her eyes, "I think the question is what _don_' I like 'bout you."

"I don't want to lose you again; I don't want to break up with you. You're mine, and only mine." Susannah cupped his cheek with her hand and moved closer to him when someone kicked the door open, both Susannah and Mater sat up facing the door, "which one of you is Susannah?"

Mater put a protective arm around her, "you ain't gonna get 'er."

The man – known as Bob – raised an eyebrow, "that true, 'ey?"

Mater pulled his wife closer, who was now beginning to shake because of the fear and nervousness that was rushing through her body.

Not even a second later he snatched her wrist and pulled her to the floor. Putting a scarf in her mouth and wrapping it round her head, as she tried to untie it he pulled her arms to the top half of her back and pushed onto them (_A/N - that hurts :) )_, making her scream out in pain a sudden rush of relief ran through her body as she felt them go down again, but they were tied together.

"Susie!" Mater exclaimed, jumping to his feet, but Bob pushed back down and down the same to him as he did with Susannah, only this time he tied his feet together. Mater could only watch as he watched Bob sling Susannah over his shoulder, tears of anger swelling in his eyes by this point.

As he walked away with the love of his life he could hear Susannah's muffled screams for help:

"Mater!"

* * *

_Sorry about the long delay, it's just that I've been real down lately about someone I lost, if that's happened to you, you know what it's like... but there's always my new Rascal Flatts CD (Feels Like Today) to cheer me up... except the last song, that really makes my cry... God bless those boys for being so great!_


	29. Wednesday: Part 1

_**Whitewolf2192 **- Mater to the rescue? Not exactly what I had in mind...  
**Sarah **- ookay... that's freaky, how'd you know my name!?  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- This chapter wasn't as gory as I originally planned it to be... :s  
**Winds Of Change** - Yeah, I lost my Granddad 3 years ago, but it seems to be harder to except that he's gone with every year that passes..._

* * *

**Wednesday**

Sarah slowly opened the door to wake her daughter and son-in-law, but she was shocked by the sight in front of her, "what did Susannah do to you?" She asked, slowly beginning to untie Mater's arms.

"She was taken away," he answered, once she had taken the scarf from his mouth.

Sarah froze, "by who?" She asked, staring at the wall.

"I dunno," he answered as he slowly stood, "me n' Susie were jus' talkin' then this man kicked the door open n' he took 'er away."

Sarah tried her best to hide her tears but it wasn't before long that she had burst into a fit of tears, "C'mon Sarah," Mater said soothingly, pulling her into his comforting embrace, "Susie's gonna manage tuh get free, she's gonna come back, me n' her will go back tuh Radiator Springs n' yer life will go on as usual, okay?"

"What happens now? What happens if she can't get out?" Sarah asked, "I've gotta phone the police." She turned and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look," Susannah said desperately, "I don't know!" She struggled slightly, her shoulders were beginning to ache her wrists were tied together and a long piece of rope was round her middle tied her to a bench in the shade of the tree.

"I know you know!" Bob yelled, "What happened!? Last time I saw you, you were a Porsche!"

Susannah began to silently cry, "look, this sometimes happens, I don't know what happened!"

He hit her face with all his strength, "don't lie!"

Susannah began to cry even more as her cheek stung with pain and anger, "I'm not lying! That guy I was with, that's Mater, he's supposed to be a _tow truck _for goodness sake, neither of us knows what's going on."

"Look, here's the plan of action," Bob said, "I want you to go back to the appearance of a Porsche then I'm gonna take ya somewhere and I'm gonna sell ya and get a load of money."

This made Susannah struggle even more, "at least let me go with Mater."

She watched as he slowly removed his belt from his trousers, her eyes widened as she feared what he was going to do…

Luckily, he didn't do what she thought he was going to do, "Now, as you were saying…" he said as he slowly put the belt round her neck.

Susannah looked at him, eyes revealing fear; she took a deep breath and screamed, "_Misery_! Help!"

Bob looked at her in confusion that was until a force pushed him away from her. Susannah screamed out in pain again as a surge of electricity shot through her body then (guess…) she lost consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few minutes later that Susannah woke again, Bob looking at her with an expression that mixed shock and confusion together, "what?" She asked.

Bob just continued to look at her.

"Oh, for the love of Chrysler, what is it?" She asked.

Bob finally managed to pluck up the courage to say, "I said a _Porsche_, what in the name of _heck _are you supposed to be?"

Susannah was slightly confused and offended by his comment, "what do you mean?" She asked, backing away from him.

"There's a big difference between a Porsche and a tow truck…"

"A _what_!?" Susannah screamed, now trying to examine herself.

Bob shrugged, "oh well," he said, "still be able to get a lot of money for ya."

Susannah looked around, trying to find a way to escape from whatever this man had in plan for her, "keep away from me!" She screamed.

Still, Bob walked closer toward her and Susannah continued to back away. Suddenly, that feeling that had changed her life, that feeling that had made her attack her son, that feeling that made her kill her best friend, that feeling returned. Her terrified expression was swept away by a dark scowl, her wide eyes changed into an angry frown.

The look in her eyes didn't play well with Bob's imagination, his furious facial expressions almost instantly changed into a look of terror.

"Get away from me," Susannah growled.

Bob stayed in his place as Susannah moved closer toward him. Her engine roared, her tires squealed and she drove into his legs making him roll onto her hood, up her windshield, onto her roof and back to the floor again. She slowly turned to face him.

"Now what were you going to do with me?" She asked, a dark sneer slipping through her voice that seemed to send shivers up his spine.

"Nothing!" Bob cried.

Susannah chuckled coldly at the pain in his voice, "y'know," She whispered, rolling closer to him, "sugar is sweet, but revenge is even sweeter."

Bob looked up at her, utterly petrified, before Susannah could protest an instinct began shouting at her, until it got the better of her. After this it seemed she had no control over her actions, she clamped her teeth carnivorously into his arm, when she backed away his flesh joined her, being parted with Bob, his blood pooling onto the ground around him.

"How d'ya like that!?" Susannah yelled wrathfully.

"Stop!" He shouted in pain.

But Susannah didn't listen she just continued to attack her prey. By the time she realized what she was doing all that was left of Bob was his carcass, the floor around him was bloody. Susannah backed away, frantically looking around, trying to see if anybody had witnessed her in the killing. She looked back once more at her prey and drove back to Steven's house.

Knocking on the door with a tire she shouted panicking slightly, "Steven! Love Bucket! Let me in!" She slowly entered as the garage door opened.

"Mater?" Steven asked, "What's the matter?"

Susannah sighed, "It's Susie," she said, shaking with fear and nervousness, "look, I done something really bad…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mater sighed and wiped away a tear as he looked out of the window, just hoping that Susannah would walk to the door, give him a kiss and they would go back to Radiator Springs, they'd be reunited with Mia and Duncan and they're life would go on as normal. His daydream was interrupted when a truck sped by he window, he noticed it immediately.

"Hey!" He called to himself, "There goes me!" He gave himself a rather confused look before following the truck, it lead him to Steven's house.

"Look, I done something really bad," a female voice… that voice reminded him awfully of Susannah.

Then, Louisa walked into the garage, "have you heard? They've found a body."

Mater walked closer to them, suddenly someone began to cry. "What's the matter Susie?" Steven asked.

"Susannah?" Mater asked, the tow truck turned to face him.

"Did you do it?" Steven asked.

Susannah nodded as she cried even more.

"Why?" Louisa practically breathed.

Susannah managed to stop crying for a moment to answer, "it makes me happy…"

* * *

_Hey! Ya'll miss me?... ... ... ... no? I can tell where I ain't loved... lol, grr... random... think Gabby! Think! What to put in your Author's note!! How 'bout a parody?_

_I woke up this mornin' with this feelin' inside me that I can't explain, like a review you've given, you've given is gave... Feels Like Today by Rascal Flatts :P gotta love them guys! Hey, I know it wasn't the best..._


	30. Wednesday: Part 2

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- YES! I used the Mater line! Why haven't you answered my e-mail!  
**Whitewolf2192 **- I can't stand blood either... but it's amazing what train journeys and Rascal Flatts can do to you!  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - DING! Idea! Thank you!_

* * *

"Why'd ya do it?" Mater asked, later that day when they were alone in the garage.

Susannah shrugged, "I dunno, I didn't mean to, Mater, I didn't _want _to."

He rubbed her roof comfortingly as she gently leant against him as she cries, "C'mon Susie, its okay…"

"No, it isn't okay!" She exclaimed, "I've got your body! If I go back to my Porsche self, and you go back to your normal self, it'll be _you _their after!"

"Well, I'm willin' tuh take the consequences for someone I love…"

"They'll _destroy _you," Susannah said, but as Mater was about to say something she added, "That's not just an exaggeration. They'll crush you, and they'll crush my soul. You're like a drug to me, Mater, but I don't mind being addicted to you. Forget about being as high as the sky, I'm past that. I'm reaching the stars."

"Susie, don' worry, nothin's gonna happen tuh me, nor you, 'cuz if I lose ya again, there ain't gonna be any point in me livin'," Mater said, "Anyway, do they know that it was you?"

"Tire tracks," Susannah answered simply.

"Oh," was all that Mater said in reply, she _did _have a point.

Susannah nuzzled his leg, "I'm going to Germany. You're coming with me."

Mater was somewhat taken back by her remark before he could ask any questions she continued, "You're coming with me to Germany, that's our key for Radiator Springs. I don't wanna come back here _ever _again."

"But I wanna check out yer home," Mater complained.

By this time Susannah was crying fiercely, "Mater! You're going! You're coming with me!" She yelled angrily.

He stepped away a bit from her, "Susie, I'm sorreh."

Susannah soon realised her mistakes and so said in a much quieter voice, "I'm sorry, I just want the twins back, I miss them _so _much."

"Look, guys back at home don' have tuh know 'bout this, right? We can try n' get the twins back!" He exclaimed encouragingly, "so, when are we goin' tuh Germany?"

"Today."

Mater was, to some extent, taken back by her answer, "tuhday? But it's gettin' and bit late, ain't it?"

"The sooner we get back home the better. If we leave _now _we can stay at France over night."

"Susie, I ain't ever learnt the French language, how are we gonna ask for a room?"

Susannah sighed, "Luckily, I have."

"You've thought of ev'rythin' ain't ya Susie?" Mater asked, chuckling slightly and placed a hand lightly upon her roof.

As soon as he did so, Susannah let out a painful scream. Mater immediately jumped away from her, but she continued to scream, "Mater," she breathed, "help."

**Susannah's POV**

Just when I thought pain couldn't get any worse than birth. _This _pain… _this _pain, was just… how do I put it? Unbearable… yes, that's it. Except, times that by the biggest number you can think of, add a couple of zero's and you probably still aren't as close to the pain that I was feeling.

I looked around, scrabbling at the floor, trying to look for Mater to give me comfort, just to tell me that everything's okay. "Susie?" His concerned voice, I would have answered – or at least smile – if it wasn't for the fact that it felt like I was being ripped apart.

It felt… in a weird… unexplainable way… it felt like I was changing, but I couldn't put my tire on it at that moment. I screamed as the pain worsened for a moment but then disappeared, my screaming was replaced with panting.

"What's going on?" I heard Steven's voice from behind me.

"I dunno," Mater answered, "we was jus' talkin' n' she jus' screamed."

Dang, I knew that all this oil would have an effect on my system…

"Susannah?" Louisa asked, placing her hand on my side. As she did so, all the pain rushed to where her hand was. I jumped and yelped with pain, and apparently she did to, waving her hand around.

"Mum?" Steven asked, obviously worried for the well being of his mother, "what is it?"

"She's in pain. I think she just shared it with me."

By this time, my chassis was on the floor, I was panting wildly. The sting worsened and it ran through my body, making scream out with pain… let's just say that I didn't know I could take a deep enough breath to scream for one minute straight…

I looked to Mater who beside me, I gently leant against him, gritting my teeth in pain. Then, an even worse pain occurred, my eyes widened with alert and I moved away from him slowly and agonizingly. Now, I definitely could tell something was going on, I just knew that my body was going numb but in front me Misery was smiling slyly.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice shaking and not all that clear, trying to rise onto my tires, but I kept falling back down.

The Mini Cooper chuckled at my useless attempts, "I've messed with your engine, so it's actually possible for you to get home."

I shut my eyes tightly, just hoping that the pain would go away soon, "what's… happening? Why does… why does it hurt so… so much?" I asked, now managing to open one eye open.

Misery laughed, "Change…" was that all he managed to answer, his voice – by this point – was slowly becoming a distant whisper, but his words were echoing in my mind as if they had been said in a wide cave, everything around me was becoming a blur. Everything was slowly going away from me…

Everything except that throbbing pain that was still occurring at every inch of my body…

Suddenly, a scream came from beside me, I noticed it immediately. Slowly going toward the source of the scream I manage to ask through my grunting, "Mater? What's… what's the matter?"

I tried to look at him, but he had hit a blind spot. "Don't worry, Susie, I ain't goin' anywhere without ya." He was obviously trying to sound reassuring but it was clear by the way his voice sounded strained that he was trying to hide his pain.

"Where… where are you?" I asked, my voice shaking, trying to make it audible.

"I'm 'ere," he answered, placing a hand on my side, again – like it had with Louisa – the pain rushed to his hand. We both let out screams. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut as I slowly turned to face him, my chassis scraping against the floor, "don… don't worry, honey… I… I'm sorry… for hurting you…" I slowly rolled toward him, forcing our lips to join together once I backed away I whispered, "…don't go… just… don't leave me…" I winced with pain as it returned again, though this time it was very faint… well compared to the others, it was _extremely faint_.

He placed a hand on my bumper, tears rolling from his eyes, filled with pain, "You ain't got anything tuh apologize for…"

I quietly hushed him like I did to Mia and Duncan all those years ago when they spent their first night at the junkyard and slowly began to sing to him:

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago…"_

I closed my eyes again, the pain wasn't worsening, but it wasn't getting any better… I remembered when I first saw him, I had no idea we would end like this. I heard him crying and I felt his tears, treating him like a child I continued to sing:

"…_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you…"_

By this time I was choking on my own tears, as I tried to calm my husband, but what I need at that point, was someone to calm _me_… but Louisa and Steven where oblivious of the pain that we were going through… both physically and mentally… I remembered when we had an argument and when Razor forced me over the edge, how I tried to pretend that he meant nothing to me… pretending I didn't want to see him, when deep inside, he was what I needed most… having no idea we would end like this. I blinked away the tears so I could continue:

"…_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms…"_

I stopped again, trying to catch my breath through the tears… though I didn't know exactly why I was… I didn't know what was happening and I think I would rather not know, the pain was fading, but for some reason deep inside me, I had this feeling that it wasn't over and that the worst was still too come… I remembered when he took me tractor tipping now it felt like he tried to hide that it wasn't a date… though even to me – just a bit – it felt like it… just the start of a friendship that was sure to bloom… having no idea we would end like this. Gasping for the air to continue I did so:

"…_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you…"_

I had run out of air again, and the love of my life was still mourning against me and screaming with pain… I still didn't have any idea why I was to, but one thing that I think put the pain away is that we were going through the same thing… as one… I remembered that one day relationship with Razor, how hurt he must have been, just to see us, talking… giggling… wooing each other to finally confess what we thought of each other… having no idea we would end like this. I screamed out with pain as Mater did to… but once I stopped I continued:

"…_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true…"_

I couldn't breath properly… more air was being forced out than there was being forced in… I was beginning to wheeze, just trying to save what could be my last breath… I remembered that race… that one race… that race where we had finally came to terms with each other and those magically words passed his lips… the most magically words that anyone ever whispered to me…

…_I love you, Susannah…_

That kiss… of all the kisses we had shared… _that _kiss… our first kiss… it would be with me everywhere I went… it would never leave me… the feeling of his lips against mine, it was the best sensation in the world nothing could beat the feeling you get inside of you when that happens… not even soaring as high as anyone dared to go… not speeding at your highest speed... having no idea we would end like this. I looked down at him; he had his fist clenched with pain, trying to sooth him I continued:

"…_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars…"_

I really noticed it now, out of breath and panting… beginning to feel claustrophobic… I needed to get out… I couldn't get onto my tires… the pain was overwhelming… I remembered that magical night… it was coming back to me now… I never knew that such a feeling existed… it just made the love between the two of us stronger… I found what love was… it was one of the best nights of my life… that night I had never felt so loved… he was the only one I thought of… yes… every detail of that night was coming back to me… it was clear… every feeling I felt… that night… that night was the day that we knew the time was right to raise a family… never knowing we would end like this. I looked down at him, his crying was quieting but he was panting at a fast pace between each breath he was saying those words that soothed me, those words forced a smile from me… the words he was saying, "I love you, Susannah." With those reassuring words in mind I continued:

"…_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms…"_

Even less words… I was _really _short of breath now… the pain was still there… but I could only just about make it out… I remembered the day that the twins were born… the pain… the feeling… everything… it made that magical night seem worth it… just to hear the squealing of _you_… of your _love_… of the person you cared most about… I missed them… the words that I thought every night before I went to sleep… my life was empty without them… my life was _nothing _without them… they were my _life_… they were _mine_… but I missed them… I never missed anyone like this… I loved them… and they love me too… they're not supposed to be this far away from me…! I want them back… I _need _them back… looking down at Mater, he seemed to have fallen asleep to my words and voice. I nudged him softly, he looked up, he was crying even more than before. I looked at him, his tears made my own appear, I nudged him again as I continued to whisper:

"…_This much I know is true…"_

I stopped… I didn't know why… I just did… I looked down at him… I loved him more than anything else in the world… I needed him to stop me from attacking people… he should've been there the day that I killed Lightning… Sally and him would be married by now… none of this would've happened… life would've continued… Doreen wouldn't have come to town… I remembered our wedding day… how he softly said his vows to me… how I was tripping over myself, trying to force myself to get the words from my mouth… how I stared at him, just wanting to get that kiss over with that was pestering about my lips… just wanted to be loved… just wanted to feel giddy at his yielding touch… just wanted _him_… just all to myself… just wanted him to catch me in his embrace, running his hand through my hair, just listening to his heartbeat, just him telling me that everything's okay… that he'll always be there for me… he'll love me and only me… he'll never do anything to hurt me… he'll be able to tell me everything… knowing that one day we'd end like this. With all these thoughts, pain was rushing through my body, making me groan and cry. Trying to calm myself down I sang to myself:

"…_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."_

I looked around at my surroundings, my vision was even worse now, it wasn't just the tears that were making everything unclear… suddenly, as I expected, a sharp pain ran through my body, even worse than before. I screamed twice as loud as all the other times.

There was a blinding light around the two of us. We exchanged wide eyed glances, moving closer, but before anything could be done, they both let out a scream. I was blinded for about a split second and to join my sense of feeling left. When it came back I opened my eyes that were squeezed shut. In front of me was Mater… the one I loved… and I felt like my normal self and the pain was gone.

"Mater!" I exclaimed excitedly, nuzzling his fender with more love then ever.

"Susie!?" He shouted back, "yer alright!"

I backed away and smiled at him, "Germany tomorrow?"

He pecked my fender with one of the most lightest touches, "yeah…"

* * *

_I've got tears in my eyes! ARGH! Run! No seriously, I have..._

_The lyrics are from Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts, I love that song (and the guys are SO darn hawt!)... anyway, if you could rate this story out of ten, what would you give it?... just wondering... as you do...  
:-o Where did all the reviewers go?!_


	31. Thursday: Part 1

**_Buick Regal Racecar 86 _**_- Yay! You replied!  
_** _Whitewolf2192 _**_- Misery helps, or does he...? Hehe... surrender!  
_**_ohmygiddyaunt _**_- 'Wow'? Is that good or bad? Well... if you really want Lightning back... I could... then again... I might not:P yay! New reviewer!  
_**_Apocolypse Dragon _**_- (huggles Misery) What did he do wrong? (To Misery) Don't listen to him, honey, don't listen..._

* * *

**Thursday**

Susannah woke as she felt the morning sun against her side, gently nudging Mater awake she whispered, "We've got to go."

He mumbled a few things under his breath before saying clearly, "okay, I'm up, I'm awake." He looked at his wife to admire her as the sun reflected everything perfect about her.

Susannah nuzzled his fender lovingly, but she jumped in fright when she heard something bang on the garage door then a voice from the other side of it called, "Susie! Mater! Get out here!"

Susannah noticed it immediately, "Martin? She asked herself as the door slowly opened as she expected her brother was standing in front of her, "Martin!" She yelled happily driving to him.

"Ya miss me Susie?" He asked, lightly rubbing his hand against her roof as she nuzzled his leg.

"Oooh… yes!" She exclaimed, Martin chuckled at this but Susannah stopped immediately when she heard a women's also. She backed away and looked at the girl before her.

"Susie, this is Caitlin," He said as he began to rub her back, "we're getting married _but _as if things couldn't get any better, you're going to be an auntie."

For some reason, Susannah didn't smile at the news, instead she muttered, "I'll never be able to see him."

"Of course you will," Martin reassured her, "we can bring him to…"

"He'll be scared," Susannah interrupted, "he'll be ashamed to admit that his auntie Susannah is a car in a town that doesn't even exist."

Martin looked at his younger sister sympathetically, "of course he won't. You're the best looking car out there."

"He's right ya know," Mater said, driving to her side.

Susannah smiled through the tears that had begun to form in her eyes, looking at the two in turn she said in a small voice that resembled a child's, "really?"

Mater nuzzled her fender, "of course."

Susannah's smile grew wider with his answer, "Martin, if you have a girl, can she be called Susannah?"

Martin and Caitlin exchanged glances before her brother answered, "We could consider it."

She just smiled at this and turned to Steven, "I told you it would never work out." She whispered.

Steven smiled sheepishly at this, "Well, it wouldn't hurt just to try, would it?"

"Love Bucket, you'll find a woman some day, and she'll be the luckiest girl in the world. And you'll be able to tell your kids how cool I am about your adventures at Radiator Springs about how you tried to stop a cold blooded killer…"

"Aw, C'mon Susie, you ain't that bad," Steven said, playfully rubbing his fist against her hood.

Susannah chuckled, "I am," she rolled closer and whispered, "they've found a corpse, the flesh gone, but only dead for one day. The culprit? Me."

Steven stared at her, "that was _you_?" He asked, he remembered seeing the pictures of the carcass how he felt slightly sick and how he had to look away, and the offender was his best friend.

Susannah just nodded and rolled to Sarah. "Now you know," she whispered, "I'm becoming a murderer."

Sarah gently rubbed her hood, "I'll love you no matter what you are. Car or not car. Murderer or not murderer. You'll always be my baby."

Susannah sighed, "You're not my mother. Flo and Ramone are my parents, why didn't you tell me?"

Sarah also sighed, "I'm sorry." She stared deeply into Susannah's eyes, "I should've told you a long time ago."

She smiled and nudged her leg, "you'll always be mummy to me, you'll always be the one I went to when I ever had problems with Lewis," she said softly.

"Susie, once you get the twins back and Martin's got his kid you reckon we could have a family reunion at Radiator Springs?" Sarah asked.

Susannah smiled as Mater came to her side, "Of course, I think that it's only fair that you get to see your grand children."

"Susie! Mater! The ferry's now coming!" Louisa called.

Susannah looked at her friends and family tear filled eyes as she began to back away. "Guys, don't forget that I'll always love you and…"

"Susie, we gotta go," Mater interrupted.

"I know! Just that I want ya to know that I'm always thinking about ya when I'm not thinking about the twins or Mater or Lightning or anyone else." She looked around at the small group, "bye."

As she turned to leave Martin called out, "wait! Susie, can I come with you?"

Susannah stopped, as a small smile grew on her bumper as the question passed his lips, "of course you can," she answered.

"What about me?" Caitlin asked, "Can I come."

Susannah turned around, that smile still had its place on her bumper, "of course. Take your pick, me or Mater."

Caitlin and Martin exchanged glances before going over to Susannah, "Aw, c'mon, I ain't _that _bad am I?"

Once the two had taken their seats, Susannah rolled closer to Mater nudging his fender and said, "They don't know perfection when they see it."

"C'mon," Martin said, "we need to get going." So Mater and Susannah slowly drove up to the large boat that would be taking them to Lymington, Susannah seemed slightly nervous about going into such an enclosed space which was crowded but it seemed like Mater's smile made everything alright.

It seemed as if it was only a few seconds later they boarded the ferry that the entrance began to close, leaving only a thin stripe of light to allow them to see their surroundings.

"Guys," Susannah said to Caitlin and Martin, "we've got half an hour to waste, do you wanna be in the lounge area or somethin'?"

Martin chuckled as he and his soon to be wife got out of his sister in Porsche form, he went over to Mater, slapping his side lightly he said in a serious tone, "you hurt or let my sister get hurt, I swear, I _will _seek revenge on you."

Mater seemed slightly taken back by his threat, the fear in his eyes made Susannah laugh, "oh c'mon. Martin's just a big softie. He wouldn't hurt you if you paid him." She said, trying to hold back her laughter, she scooted closer to Mater, "Anyway _Martin _you'd have _me _to deal with if you wanted to hurt him."

"C'mon Martin," Caitlin said, sounding slightly impatient, "I need to sit down; you know I can't stand for very long."

Martin smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach, "of course, baby, let's go."

Susannah and Mater smiled as the two left them alone. Susannah leant against her husband, "auntie Susie and Uncle Mater," she gave a quiet laugh as she listened to his motor run, "I like that."

"Yer sound tired," Mater said, nuzzling her fender lightly, "go tuh sleep, I'll wake ya when we get there."

Susannah smiled softly at him, "thanks," she merely whispered. Getting as close as possible to him she closed her eyes, it wasn't long before she found herself falling into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When she finally woke up, it was dark. She could make out many figures from the little light there was. She tried to back away, but something stopped her. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, she looked around in fright. She was surrounded by a crowd of people; she could see what was holding her back. In front of her was a car to this there was a piece of rope that connected her to the vehicle in front.

Slightly taken back by this, she began to struggle once more. The engine of the vehicle started, Susannah began to fear what was bout to happen to her that was until she felt something against her front right tire. She moved away slightly as she saw what had touched her. It was Lightning. She returned his soft smile.

"We'll be okay," he whispered, nuzzling her fender lightly.

Through her tearful eyes she noticed something quite startling near the edge of the arena, there in front of her was Mater…

He didn't look scared of the possibilities of what could happen…

He didn't look angry because they had tied her up…

But he looked…

…_Happy_?

Either side of him was Mia and Duncan; they seemed oblivious of what was about to happen to their mother. "Mummy?" Came a voice from beside her, she looked down. Tank was looking up at her, his adorable blue eyes filled with tears, "what's gonna happen?"

She looked back at Lightning, he was also silently crying with fear. She turned her attention back to Tank, "I- I- I don't know, honey." She answered trying to choke back a sob.

From around them four words where projected through the speakers… four words that didn't make the experience any pleasanter:

"Gentlemen… start… your… engines…!"

Susannah just closed her eyes as she heard engine's revving all around her, she had a good idea of what might happen next, the only problem is that she wanted it to stay as an idea, she didn't actually want to see if she was right. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself being pulled forward… the speed was increasing… the car turned and the driver slammed on the bakes, sending her into another. She slowly opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was Lightning coming toward her at a high speed.

She only grunted slightly with pain as he hit her, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Is Tank alright?" She asked herself, she looked down to her right. The collision must have knocked him unconscious.

She let out a slight scream as she was pulled again… what happened the first time happened multiple times until she lay still, chassis on the floor and breathing weakly. Mater slowly drove toward her, "now we're both 'appy, okay?"

She shakily got back up onto her tires, but she collapsed back down again, "Mater, come back…"

"Wha'? Lightnin' ain't enough for ya?" Mater asked.

"Why?" She asked, voice shaking with pain, just barely audible.

"Ya realleh need me tuh jolt yer memory?" Mater almost shouted, "I drove in on you n' Lightnin' while ya were… well… ya know…"

Susannah managed to drive forward slightly, her frame causing sparks on the ground, "what?"

He gestured toward Tank and drove off, but Mia and Duncan stayed.

"Mia. Duncan. My babies…" Susannah whispered. The twins just stared at her confused, "What's the matter? It's me… its mummy…"

The two exchanged glances, "you're not our mummy." Duncan told.

Susannah just stared as a 1951 Chevrolet Pick Up drove behind them.

"She is," Mia finished.

Susannah's shocked expression was taken by anger as she whispered, "Doreen…"

"Susie…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah woke Caitlin, Martin and Mater were looking at her quite concerned at how much she was shouting and moving in her sleep. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Mater nuzzled her fender as she continued to look around, "ya seemed scared," he answered, "we're here now, ev'ryhtin's okay."

Looking in front of her, the end entrance was open. Caitlin and Martin took their place in Susannah (-_snort of laughter-_), she took a deep breath and looked at Mater who smiled encouragingly and together they rolled outside, taking their first view of Lymington and they took their first centimetres of their journey of a thousand miles…

* * *

_Words 'Lord Of The Rings' spring to mind? lol, dream sequence is more like a deleted chapter, except the oriinal would be Mater instead of Lightning and so on and so on..._


	32. Thursday: Part 2

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Good in a good way? Yay! Hope you're getting along okay with your story...  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - Yay!  
**Whitewolf2192 **- Do not dare question Caitlin, she is nice girl... hope you're getting along okay with your story...  
**Sarah **- Bob's just your normal nasty, wannabe millionaire... got his name from when I was naming Gecko's (sp?) in Florida :-) well, Susie's 28, can't remember how old Martin is... lol... brilliant! Hope you're getting along okay with your story..._

* * *

Mater and Susannah looked around at their new surroundings wondrously, "hurry it up!" A voice called from the distance, "we've gotta load it up ya know!"

Susannah glanced at Mater and nudged his fender slightly with her own, most of the talking around them stopped to look at what was going on, the two stopped and looked around. Almost all the eyes at the port were on them, they gave a nervous smile before continuing to drive away, making their way to the motorway, unaware that evil eyes were watching them as they left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Blowtorch looked around nervously as he entered the small town known as Radiator Springs, the plan didn't seem taking the risk for, just to be part of the Hood Hunters, and it didn't help that everyone remembered him as the one who had killed Susannah.

"What are you doing here?" Sheriff asked, driving into his path.

Blowtorch was now shaking more than he thought was possible, "I need somewhere to stay for the night."

Sheriff eyed him suspiciously, "follow me." He turned and drove to the Cozy Cone; Blowtorch found it would be easier if he just ignored the towns' people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally sighed, staring at a picture of her dear departed fiancée, "Oh, Stickers," she muttered to herself, "this is all my fault, I never should have forced Susie out of town. None of this would've happened." She looked down at her daughter as she stirred awake.

"Sally?" A gruff voice asked from behind her, she quickly turned around to see Sheriff at the door.

"What is it?" She asked back noticing Blowtorch with him.

Sheriff gestured toward him, "he wants somewhere to stay."

Blowtorch seemed to look around unsurely, before he set his sights on Adene, "Hey!" He exclaimed, "Is that your daughter?"

Sally backed away and pulled her daughter closer. Blowtorch rolled closer and Adene looked at him wondrously and looked closer to him as she rolled closer to. This made Sally uncomfortable, especially when he was next to her, "tell him to go away." He whispered.

Sally's eyes widened with shock at his words, she was about to debate until he hissed, "you don't want to have the same fate as the other Porsche, do as I say."

Sally looked down at her daughter, the way she looked up at her won her over, "Sheriff," she said apprehensively, "everything's okay, just don't worry okay? You can leave us."

Sheriff looked at her unsurely as he slowly backed away and left the two. "I'm not going anywhere you want me to," Sally hissed angrily, "I've got a daughter and she'll be alone in the world and I don't… AH!" She screamed slightly as she felt her tires being burst, she quickly stepped away turning to face him, he had that dreadful look about him that the Hood Hunters had.

"Come with me," he snarled.

Sally stepped away from him, "keep away from me." She warned.

"Keep away from her!" Adene yelled, getting between the two, "you hurt her I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Adene, baby, keep out of this," Sally said, nudging her daughters bumper slightly.

Adene turned around, looking up at her mother she said in her tiny voice, "but mummy, I don't want you to get hurt like daddy did."

Sally stopped breathing for a moment, eyes stinging with tears, "what? What do you know about your father?"

"Susannah killed him after she attacked Duncan," Adene said, that innocence around her that was always there.

Sally stared at her shocked; she shouldn't know that, she didn't want her daughter to know _anything _about the death of Lightning.

"You have five seconds to do as I say," Blowtorch snarled, moving closer to Sally, who just moved Adene from his path.

"Bite me," she snapped.

Blowtorch's frown hardened, "you asked for it."

Adene done all she could as Blowtorch charged toward her mother, she watched in terror, looking away when he collided into her side. She looked back, her mother unconscious, but Blowtorch wasn't anywhere to be seen, all she could remember before she blacked out was warm breath on her back and then someone saying:

"You're comin' with me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite late in the afternoon when Mia drove home with her best friend, Gravity – a light blue Mitsubishi L200 Warrior – and his mother, Gabrielle – an orange 2007 Dodge Caliber – they too lived in a small bungalow, not too far away from where Chick lived.

Mia looked at it wondrously, but Gravity pulled her from her thoughts when he hit her tire, "what's the matter?" He asked.

"Well, I'm only just getting used to living in a bungalow," Mia said quietly.

"Where did you used to live?"

Mia sighed, "Back at home with mummy and daddy, I used to sleep in a junkyard, the only shelter there was a small shack… though if you could call it that."

Gravity just stared, "that sounds horrible."

Mia chuckled, shrugging she said, "I suppose it isn't _that _bad…"

"C'mon," Gabrielle began, "it's time to get inside." Mia watched as she and Gravity dove inside before joining them, she looked around, it seemed much larger in the inside than the outside.

"Mia," Gravity said quietly, slowly entering a room, "come in here, this is my room."

She slowly drove into the room once Gravity had entered; she quickly turned around when the door slammed shut.

This made Gravity laughed slightly, "What's the matter?"

Mia turned around and sunk down on her tires, "it was a bit loud, that's all."

Gravity looked the young Porsche over, making her slightly uncomfortable, "I like you," he said quietly.

Mia smiled softly, "well, we're friends aren't we?"

He mover closer to her, Mia backed away she was against the wall when Gravity was close to her bumper. Mia's smile grew as she understood what he meant, she was about to move closer when Gabrielle drove in.

Mia and Gravity looked at her, she didn't seem too happy about seeing how close they were to each other. Mia was forced to go home immediately, never to go in the house again.

* * *

_Sucky chapter, I know, I've just got over writers' block... but next chapter will be action packed! Trust! I'll make it up to you! Promise..._

_If I lay here... If I just lay here... Will you lay with me... ahhh..._


	33. Friday: Part 1

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86**__ - As promised, new chapter today:-P I'm so good, I know!  
**Sarah **- The day after I posted Chapter 32, I went out to town for like, ALL day! I just kept listenin' to Chasing Cars! You've got me back into listening to Snow Patrol... grr... you will face the revenge of Gabby...  
**whitewolf2192 **- Sarah's not bad? You said Caitlin's evil (goes to the corner of room, turns of lights, begins to rock back and forth and sucks thumb) you've confused me...  
**SuperLobsterBoy **- Hmm... good thinking Batman! Never thought of that before! YAY! New reviewer!_

* * *

**Friday**

"Ohhh… yeah…" Susannah muttered to herself, slowly opening her eyes to see Mater grinning at her. She couldn't remember that sensation feeling _that _good.

"Okay! She's up!" Mater called, then the feeling stopped, she straightened herself out, now realising that she had been leaning slightly to the right.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Martin."

Susannah smiled slightly as she heard her brother and Caitlin beginning to laugh. "What were you dong? It felt good." Susannah asked.

Martin chuckled to himself, "I was scratching your window."

Mater nuzzled her fender, "we better get goin', our train leaves soon."

"Hey look! It's Mater!" A voice called from one direction. The two looked to where it had come from.

"C'mon Tom," a female voice said, "You've tried that with me… well, blow me down!"

Mater looked back at Susannah and whispered, "How'd they know muh name?"

Susannah smiled, somewhat, sheepishly as she explained, "you know I was telling you about Radiator Springs and everyone there were fictional characters? Well, I kinda missed an important piece of information: it's _really _popular."

Mater looked back at the people who had recognised him, "I suppose it's time tuh talk tuh the fans, huh?"

Susannah chuckled, nudging his fender with her own she said, "Go get 'em, tiger."

He smiled slightly before turning and driving over to his so called 'fans', "I heard ya call muh name, so I thought I might come n' talk tuh ya, now what do ya want?"

Now the two seemed slightly nervous, the young boy – named Tom – pointed over to Susannah, "is that Sally?" He asked.

Mater looked over to her and began to laugh, "What? No! That right there, that's Susie, the purtiest of all the purtiest Porsches tuh _ever _live."

Susannah slowly drove over to him, by this time Martin had decided to walk around for little while, "oh, honey, you're so sweet," she said with a smile, nuzzling his fender lightly.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the train?" Martin asked, walking to the two.

Mater nodded, "I'm sorry, but we've _really _gotta go, we've gotta get tuh Germany by the end of today. Bye guys!"

Tom seemed slightly dismayed by this, Susannah smiled as she nudged his leg slightly, "don't worry." That was the last she said before driving away with Mater.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sally? Are you alright?" Was the first thing that Sally heard as she slowly managed to open her eyes, the first thing she saw was Sheriff. He didn't look too happy, if anything he looked concerned, "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone!" He exclaimed, angrily hitting the floor.

"Sheriff?" She asked, she looked around, "where's Adene?"

Sheriff sighed with dismay, "she was gone when I came."

Sally looked at him with disbelieving eyes, "no, Sheriff, please tell me you saw her."

He just looked to the ground without saying a word.

Sally rolled closer and cried into his side, "Oh, Stickers," she managed to say, "I'm sorry. I'll find your little girl, don't worry, even if it's the last thing I do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I don't think we should hurt her," Nickel said, eyeing the young Ferrari unsurely as his friends looked at her carnivorously.

"Nickel," Carbon said angrily, "we didn't want your opinion, okay? When we want it from you, we'll ask okay? Just be quiet. We're Hood Hunters, we catch our prey, we help ourselves to their oil and then dispose of their body… you should know that by now."

Argon looked over to Mercury with fear filled eyes, he seemed to be ignoring everyone who tried to talk to her, the Hood Hunters (minus Blowtorch) knew what was going on last time this happened to Carbon…

Mercury was the one…

Adene was the victim…

"What's the matter?" Zinc asked.

Argon sighed, "Mercury, what if he doesn't survive?"

Zinc nudged her friends' fender encouragingly, "hey, look at Carbon, he was in exactly the same situation, he's fine…"

"What about Jasmine? She didn't."

Zinc looked at her, she had a point, "look, just look on the bright side…"

"We're _killers _Zinc," Argon said, "we don't think '_on the bright side_', it's not who we are." She managed to force smile as Mercury came to her side. "Oh, Merc," she said distantly, "you're okay."

She was going to greet him with a nuzzle but he pushed her away, this made her look at him with wide, hurt eyes, Mercury looked to Adene, growling with fury he shouted to Blowtorch, "I didn't want her!" His voice was deep and wrathful.

Blowtorch backed away in shock, "I know," he said, his voice slipping into that squeak that most guys of his age suffered with, "but the other Porsche was dead."

Mercury hit him, "I said_ perfectly_ clear, a _Porsche_! She is a _Ferrari_!"

This made Blowtorch furious, "You think you're so all great and powerful, why don't _you _do it yourself."

Mercury frowned at him, just doing this made Blowtorch grunt with pain and began to gasp for air, while this was going on he heard a voice:

_**You don't know who I am, if I were you I'd keep them kind of thoughts to yourself… or rather, not think them at all…**_

Blowtorch swallowed hard, just about managing to say, "I'm sorry." Mercury's frowned softened at this, he backed away.

Argon just stared at him, "he's not going to make it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day for Flo at her café, but as she was serving a few of her customers she heard a voice, sending shivers down her chassis, it was a voice that she knew all too well:

_**You don't know who I am, if I were you I'd keep them kind of thoughts to yourself… or rather, not think them at all…**_

She dropped everything, looking in the direction of Willie's Butte she whispered to herself:

"He's back."

* * *

_Bleh, I lied! So shoot me! (hears a load of guns being loaded) well... umm... I didn't mean it! But I promise on my story that the next chapter will be action packed! Not packed, but action will be included... believe me! Ohh... I know I'm sooo evil! Darn weekends, never seem too last for long enough!_


	34. Friday: Part 2

_**SuperLobsterBoy **- you come up with a good enough idea, I'll use it :-)  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - I done it! (sniff sniff)  
**Whitewolf2192 **- Read on!  
**ohmygiddyaunt **- mwhahahaha... surrender at my evilness :-P  
_

* * *

Caitlin rubbed Susannah's hood, "you've been so kind, Susie."

Susannah looked up at her in confusion, "but we've got so long to go, you're not turning back are you?"

Caitlin laughed, "no, but Mater's kindly agreed to take me and Martin." Susannah looked over to him, he just smiled with approval.

She nudged his bumper, "thanks." She said quietly.

Now, they didn't really know where they were. Well, all they knew was that they were somewhere in the middle of the English Channel, making their way to France via Channel Tunnel, it was only another 25 minutes until before – much to Susannah's relief – they could finally drive around properly again. This way of travel was sufficient, but it wasn't good enough for a car that suffered from claustrophobia.

"Me and Katie are just going for a little walk, okay?" Martin told, as Caitlin took his hand and began to walk away.

Susannah winked, "I think you'll be up to much more than that!" She exclaimed.

This made the three laugh, once they had gone out of sight Susannah immediately nuzzled Mater's fender. "What's this for?" He asked, completely bemused.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, I don't know how lucky I am," Susannah said, a few moments later she began to cry.

Mater backed away slightly, "hey, what's up?"

"The twins," she managed to say, "What if they're getting abused? What if they've been abandoned? What if someone's murdered them? What if they've been kidnapped? What if they've forgotten about us? What if I never get to see my babies again?"

Mater looked at her with a sympathetic – yet, at the same time, slightly pitiful – look, "Susie, yer jus' bein' silly now."

Susannah sighed, tears still falling from her eyes, "I guess I am, but, Mater, they were the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

"That's cause they've got part of you in 'em," Mater said quietly.

Susannah nuzzled his fender lightly, "they've got part of me in them, but they take after you mostly."

This made Mater smile broadly, "You're jus' sayin' that."

"Aw… you two!" A voice exclaimed from behind Susannah, it was a few moments later that Martin and Caitlin came to their sides.

"You should stop flirtin'!" Martin teased.

Susannah felt herself blush, Mater just laughed, "now, you shouldn' be so nasty, should 'e, Susie?" He asked, nudging her with a tire.

"You're alright," she managed to say through her embarrassed smile.

"Susie," Caitlin began, though she sounded rather nervous of what she was about to say, "why were your kids taken away from you."

Susannah sighed, trying to keep a sob from escaping, "I nearly killed my son," she stared at her soon to be sister-in-law, pushing her bottom lip with her tongue, trying to keep it from shaking, "I killed Lightning."

Caitlin and Martin exchanged shocked glances as Mater tried to comfort his wife, it was like this for the rest of the journey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are ya sure yer'll be okay?" Mater asked Susannah backing away out of the train carriage.

Susannah smiled at his concerned voice, "I'll be as good as I can be I suppose." She sighed happily they – _finally _– drove into the wide spaces of France.

Mater nudged her bumper with his own, "Germany here we come!" He called happily as the two drove away…

Unaware that them evil eyes were still watching them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere down at Willie's Butte wasn't pleasant; it was tense. Argon watched Mercury with concern. Nickel eagerly awaited the awakening of Adene. Zinc was watching Carbon who had been scowling at Mercury for numerous hours. Blowtorch, well, he was just doing what he done best, daydreaming.

But the silence was shattered when they saw someone driving toward them.

"Give me my daughter back!" Sally screamed.

Mercury chuckled coldly as he circled her, "why?"

Sally watched him go round her nervously, "she's the best memory of Stickers I have left."

Mercury laughed harder at this, backing away next to her he sneered, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure that she'll be safe with the Hood Hunters." His smile broadened when he saw her angry scowl turn into an expression of terror and shock, "I'm sure there's someone who would love to look after her."

Sally stared at her daughter when she heard her waking, "Adene?" She asked quietly, slowly rolling toward her.

"Mummy?" She asked, looking at Mercury as he drove behind her, by this time Adene was shaking frenziedly.

"Don't worry, Porsche, we'll look after her," Mercury winked before placing a tire on Adene, this made her cry out in pain.

"Mummy!" She screamed helplessly, scrabbling at the floor, trying to get to her mother for comfort.

But, Adene was oblivious that Sally was coping with her own pain. "Don't worry baby," she said reassuringly, slowly making her way over to her daughter.

_**Don't even think about it…**_

Sally winced in pain that had joined the words that she had heard…

_**Where's the other?**_

Sally opened one of her closed her eyes, "where's the other what?" She asked.

_**The one who looked exactly like you…**_

Sally sighed, trying not to shed tears of pain and sadness, "she died," she told, her voice barley audible, an even worse pain occurring all over her body.

_**I won't take that for an answer, it's either you bring her back, or you live with this pain…**_

"What?" She asked indecorously, the pain worsened for a moment but yet, her words still managed to come through, "that's impossible."

_**That's what you think, your daughter has an amazing ability, if she tries hard enough, she can stop anyone from dieing, she can raise the dead, she can take you anywhere you want… she can give you anything you want…**_

"You're lying…" She screamed slightly as the pain rushed through her like a rush of adrenaline.

_**Don't insult me, I can kill you if I want… so, I want to tell you a little secret… I killed Lightning; I was the one who attacked Susannah's son…**_

"That's impossible, Susie, she done all that…"

_**Let me introduce myself, I am Death…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
**_

Flo was looking around at her customers cautiously; that voice, she had got on the wrong side of it… she looked back to Willie's Butte as she heard the voice again, but this time a pain joined it:

_**Let me introduce myself, I am Death…**_

She backed away; Sally and Adene were with him. But there was nothing she could do about it, what she needed then was someone who could attack him without any problems. Looking to her husband she came up with an idea. Slowly driving over to Ramone she said, "I think it's time to bring Honey Sue back out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting leaving a blood red sky in it's path when Susannah and Mater looked at the border that divided Germany and France. Finally, they had reached their key for Radiator Springs. Now, they weren't too far from the highway, but Susannah couldn't help but feel predator eyes burning on her body.

Mater noticed her looking around uneasily and so said, "Are ya alright?"

"Well, I can't help but think, someone's watching us," She said, surveying the roads but she stopped as they began to drive again, not long after this they found themselves on the highway, for the long straight stretch of road that they had hoped for.

Slowing down slightly, Mater nudged Susannah's bumper, "here goes nothin'," he whispered, "love ya."

Susannah smiled, "love you to sweet heart."

The two glanced at each other, before taking off at a high speed, but Susannah glanced at Mater worriedly when he hit her and yelled in pain.

"Mater?" She asked, extremely concerned, "what is it?"

She soon found out, she found herself being pushed away from him, coming up between them was a baby blue Honda Jazz, who didn't seem at all too happy.

"What are you doing?" Susannah asked.

She only replied with two words that she had said only too much:

"_My prey_!!" She screamed. Pushing Susannah away, Susannah could only close her eyes and hope that no one would hurt her.

She opened them again to see the Honda Jazz biting and scraping Mater's side, this made her furious, "get away from him!" She yelled, hitting her away from him.

But it was too late, Mater's door was hanging from the hinges and she didn't feel as if she could go much faster than she was at that moment. Suddenly, she felt their sides collide but this time; Susannah felt something hit her hood. "Caitlin!" Came Martin's voice.

This made Susannah remember words, words of a wise person of who she could trust:

'_Never forget who your friends and family are.'_

She looked into her side view mirrors, coincidently a lorry was coming into the path of where Caitlin was laying, holding her head and protecting her unborn child:

'_Help people every chance you get.'_

Susannah frowned angrily as she braked hard and performed a 180 degree turn, she drove over Caitlin, "Susannah," she whispered, saying her name like a prayer, "please, don't let me get hurt."

"I won't," she reassured, determination filled her tone.

The lorry's horn blared as it came closer; Susannah just squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the impact, "see, Lightning?" She whispered, her voice shaking, "I remembered."

Suddenly, her sense of feeling disappeared yet, her front half was stinging like anything, she heard crunching metal, yet, she did not scream and no tears fell from her eyes.

"Susie!" Mater screamed, driving to her side, the lorry had stopped and Caitlin had crawled out from underneath it. "Susie? What did ya do?" He looked at what was supposed to be her hood; it was uneven, smoke rising.

Her bumper was numb though she managed to say, "A great race car once told me that I should never forget who my friends and family are… and that I should help people every chance I get."

"Lightnin'?" He asked, "We'll never get there now." He nudged her fender tenderly.

"Don't give up." She whispered, "Misery, me and Mater… we want to go home now." It seemed so clear to her now, why didn't she do it in the first place? Around them there was a flash of light around them, once it had cleared, Susannah, Mater, Martin and Caitlin had disappeared.

* * *

_Bleh, not as good as I expected, humph! Oh, well, what did ya think? Please, it's almost finished... I've got a few more ideas I'm gonna use before it ends... one of the ideas I've written mentally an I cried :-)..._


	35. The Blizzard

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - (wipes away tear) yes, it's wonderful, what was that scream all about?  
**Sarah **- Oh, Death will be explained... hur hur hur... Death will be explained...  
**Whitewolf2192 **- is that a "so what" as in a "that was rubbish" or a "so what" as in "So what, it was still great (I prefer the last one thank you )_

* * *

"Keep trying!" Sally urged her daughter on, "just think of Auntie Susie, okay?" 

Adene squeezed her eyes shut, "what is this supposed to be doing?" She asked.

Sally looked up to Mercury who was grinning at her, not taking her eyes of him she answered, "you can bring Susie back, baby, you can help save us."

_She won't love me otherwise; I've GOT to do this! _Adene thought to herself, letting her thoughts wonder miles away.

"That's it Adene," Sally urged, "keep thinking of her, keep thinking of how you comforted her when she was going through all the hard times with Mater."

Adene smiled and opened an eye; she quietly began to sing a song that Susannah had sung to her:

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed…"_

Sally's smile was swept away with an expression of shock, as was everybody's…

"…_When you get what you want but not what you need…"_

Everyone's attention was taken when Flo joined them… or, at least, they thought it was Flo… scowling at the Hood Hunters was Honey Sue, the most dangerous car _anyone _could encounter.

"…_When you feel so tired that you can't sleep…"_

Everyone admired her gradient paint job; the front of her body was black slowly fading brighter into white. Mercury (or Death) frowned at her, "it's you again," he scowled.

"You tried to take my daughter away from me," She said, slowly rolling toward him.

"…_When you feel so tired that you can't sleep…"_

"Flo?" Sally asked, eyeing Mercury and her mother suspiciously, "what are you talking about?"

Honey Sue looked to Sally, "oh, yes, you're Flo's daughter aren't you? Honey Sue's my name."

"Honey Sue?" Sally asked in confusion, "but you _are _Flo."

Honey Sue laughed at this. "It's a long story, I'll explain once I've finished with ole Death over here."

"…_Stuck in reverse…"_

Next to Adene came a light, everyone backed away as three figures could be made out from it, she managed to open an eye to see what was happening, why everyone had fell silent all of a sudden.

"Honey Sue," Sally began (though she was quite unsure about calling Flo by this name), "What's going on."

She sighed, "You see, you got part of Flo but, unfortunately, Susannah got Flo's part of me."

"What?"

"There's two parts to Flo. There's the nice, motherly, calm Flo. Then there's the killer, cannibal, temperamental Flo, better known as Honey Sue. If anyone gets on the wrong side of her I appear. In this case, Flo was angry at Death taking you away."

"We haven't got time for this!" Death exclaimed angrily.

Honey Sue rolled in front of Sally protectively, "no one's gonna hurt her, the only one's who are gonna get hurt today are either you or me."

Death narrowed his eyes he gestured to his side, "what about them?"

Sally looked to where he was gesturing. She didn't know whether to cry with joy and nuzzle his fender or drive away back to Radiator Springs with shock and fear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia sighed happily as she drove home from school with Chick, Thunder and Duncan. "Oh, Duncan," Mia said, at her brothers' side, "this is what mummy feels with daddy…"

"They spilt up," Duncan interrupted, trying to refresh his sisters' memory, "that's why we can't go back to Radiator Springs."

"Hey," Thunder joined, overhearing part of the conversation, "what're you talkin' about Mimi?"

Mia looked around nervously before answering, "Nothing."

He drove to her side, "no, Mimi, I heard you say, 'this is what mummy feels with daddy'…" He grinned as he understood what was going on, "that's why you were kicked out of Gravity's home, wasn't it?"

Mia lowered her chassis closer to the ground in embarrassment, "what?"

Thunder drove into her side, "you're in love with Gravity, aren't you."

By this time, her fender was burning with embarrassment, "no, what could you be talking about?" She asked confusion in her voice, though the way her voice was shaking gave the truth away slightly.

"C'mon," Thunder said mischievously, nudging her side with a tire slightly, "you can tell me anything Mimi, you know that."

Mia stopped, smiling uncontrollably, "okay, yes! He's so nice! His bumper was _so _close to mine! I couldn't believe it!"

Thunder and Chick exchanged glances, both not knowing whether to look shocked at what she had said or to smile at how cute she had sounded.

"What if he tries to hurt you?" Duncan asked.

Mia sighed, "Duncan, why would he want to hurt me?"

"Mummy said that she would never do anything to hurt us, but she tried to kill me. I can't trust him."

"Duncan, Gravity's different though…"

"_No_! No he isn't!" Duncan yelled, "Mimi, you're my twin, I don't like being anywhere without you."

"C'mon," Chick said, nudging Mia lightly, "we've better get going; the wind's picking up a bit." He looked around; the leaves of trees were being knocked around by the – somewhat – strong winds that had begun all of a sudden.

Duncan shivered as he felt something cold on his hood, before long Mia was to in even less time small drops of white were coming from the sky.

"Chick?" Mia asked in a small voice, "what is it?"

He smiled and flicked a bit at her, "snow," he answered simply.

Duncan began to cuddle up next to Thunder and Mia next to Chick. "Hey what's up?" Thunder asked the twins as they began to shake.

"It's so cold," Duncan managed to say through chattering teeth.

The rate of which the snow was falling began to increase the strong winds changed to gale force winds. Thunder and Chick exchanged glances, "We better get home." Chick said, pushing the twins along.

"Why?" Mia asked curiously.

"It's a blizzard," He answered quietly beginning to force his way through the howling wind and the pounding snow.

Thunder looked down to Duncan as he heard him whimpering, "Chick, can't we go somewhere?"

"We _are _going somewhere," he answered, determination filled his voice.

Thunder glanced down at the young pick up, nudging him with a yielding touch he whispered, "C'mon, Duncan, we'll get home soon enough."

No sooner than he had said that, he felt something slam on top of his roof. "Thunder!" Duncan screamed, the young Dodge Ram turned to Chick and continued to scream, "Chick! Mimi!" But it was no use, the squealing of the winds was too loud for them to hear his cry for help.

"Kid," Thunder managed to say, "don't worry, we'll catch up with them sooner or later."

Duncan cuddled up to him, half of his body was hidden underneath Thunder, he looked up and nuzzled the Buick Regal's tire. He looked around in terror as he heard another creak; he lowered his chassis to the ground and squeezed his eyes shut as he noticed a pole falling. "Duncan!" Thunder shouted, noticing it as well, "get out from underneath me! You're gonna get hurt!"

"Daddy," he whimpered, "daddy, please, help me, please, I want you and mummy to get back together, so that we can come back." He snapped his eyes open when he heard a sound that resembled crunching metal.

"Kid!" Thunder practically screamed, trying to keep himself on his tires, "Go!"

"Thunder," Duncan said, tears streaming down his hood, "I don't want to."

Thunder didn't answer, he couldn't strain himself to stay up any longer, the weight was too much for him to do so he collapsed onto the floor, he squinted his eyes through the hard winds and snow, Mia and Chick had gone.

* * *

_The blizzard idea is my good friend Buick Regal Racecar 86's idea okizzay?? Please don't hurt me! Just so we're clear, Chick lives in Santa Cruz, California, I don't if it snows there, just bear with me okay? Blame climate change or something!  
_


	36. Hope

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - (slaps you)  
**moviemanic122893 **- Read on! Oh, sorry the first chapter of It's All Coming Back To Me is taking so long, changes in storyline, gotta re-write... but I haven't been writing...  
**Whitewolf2192 **- I can't kill Thunder, I need him for the next story in the series!  
**Winds Of Change** - You will never be normal... jokes...  
**Sarah **- I don't know if you'll read this and I know you didn't review, but I read somewhere you liked Subaru's? I ran out of name's so I named a character after you, okizzay?_

* * *

Martin woke, the first thing he noticed is that Caitlin was no where to be seen. He sat up to see her sitting at the edge of the bed, "Kate, what's the matter?" He asked.

She pulled her arms closer to her stomach, "Martin, when I hit Susie's hood, and fell onto the floor…" She took a deep breath and sobbed.

He crawled to her side, "hey, baby, what is it?"

She threw her arms around his neck and said into his shoulder, "the baby… I think we lost him."

Martin was struck by shock but when he finally grasped the news he wrapped his arms around her he choked back the tears to say, "c'mon, don't be so silly, there's still a chance, let me go get you a nice glass of milk, okay?"

He let go of Caitlin and walked slowly into the kitchen, he looked around before mourning, but through the tears he noticed a note. Wiping his eyes he read the few words of which it held:

_Hope…_

_From Susie_

--------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

"Thunder?" A distant voice asked.

Thunder managed to open his heavy eye lids to see a blue Subaru Impreza and that darn black Hummer H3 (who we shall now know as Henry… it's quicker to type, okay?) looking at him, both with very different expressions.

Henry was frowning at him angrily and the Subaru looked very concerned. He looked down when he felt something on his tire; he smiled when he saw Duncan nuzzling him.

"You almost killed him," Henry said, "what happened to Chick and Mia?"

"Look, we got split up in the blizzard I don't know where they are," Thunder asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Oh, you need to rest, calm down, okay?" The Subaru said, or you could say that she ordered softly.

Thunder frowned, "who are you?"

"Sarah," she answered softly.

He nodded as he repeated in a whisper, "Sarah."

"What was that all about?" Henry demanded, "I found you _lying _on Duncan."

"It was my fault," Duncan put in, "he told me to go but I didn't want him to get hurt. I thought that if I stayed under him he wouldn't be hurt."

He looked up to Thunder, "is this true?" He asked.

"Yes," Thunder said with a sigh.

"Duncan?" A small voice came. The young Dodge Ram looked to where it had come from he smiled when he saw Mia slowly entering the room, "Are you alright?" She continued.

"Mimi, I'm great, I'm worried about you."

"Chick says that I've caught a cold, that's about as bad as it gets for me."

"Hey Thunder, hey Duncan." Chick said, slowly driving into the room, "Thunder, they fixed your roof up pretty good, didn't they?"

Thunder looked at his brother in a confused manner. Chick rolled his eyes and continued, "A telephone wire was pulled down by the wind, and it hit you."

"Can I go?" Thunder asked his voice revealing hope.

Sarah sighed, "Later today."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning sighed, watching Susannah shake what _could _be classed as the remains of a small car. She was their _fifth _child in _three_ years, none were survivors. All because of Susannah, that was the only reason she had kids, not to show their love to one another but for Susannah could _kill _them, use them as toys, like little rag dolls, so she could fling them about and rip them to pieces. Krystal didn't even get to see her first birthday and already Susannah was expecting another.

When was playing with her rag dolls, no one dared to stop her. Not because they were happy for her. Not because they thought it was best for her. No…

They were genuinely _scared _of her; Ramone had decided to face his fear but had ended up as one of Susannah's much bigger toys.

"Susie," Lightning said softly, "you can't go on like this."

Susannah stopped for a moment, "_I _can't go on like this or _you _can't go on like this?"

He nudged her fender with his own, "_we _can't go on like this. I don't know how much more I can take of this."

She frowned angrily, "you're not going anywhere," she snarled.

"Susie, there's nothing you can do to stop me, I want to keep the next kid away from you," He told, as softly as he could through his frustration.

"We agreed that you'd let _me _have the kids."

"You murdered the twins!" He exclaimed, "You said that you loved them more _anything_! You broke Mater's engine and you're breaking mine! I'm wishin' right now that I could be with Sally!"

Susannah growled, "it's either you're with me or you're not with anyone."

"I'll stay single then."

She chuckled coldly, "I don't think you understand fully what I mean. It's either you're with me or you're _dead_."

Lightning frowned, "how will you be able to get your kids?"

Susannah was just inches away from his bumper at this point, "ev'ry one's scared of a cannibal nowadays, I'm sure the guys still have it in them."

His frown hardened as he realised something, "you're using me." He muttered a hint of pain in his voice.

She drove forward slightly, "oh, honey, you know I couldn't…" Just millimetres away from him she bit his lip as hard as she could, "but then again, I've changed."

"Get off me," he said through his pain.

She let go, turning around she took the remains of Krystal and shook it around, "Susannah," he began sternly, "put her down."

Susannah slowly dropped the corpse onto the ground, turning to face him she said, "What's the matter? _You _want to be my prey?"

"You're not gonna touch me."

Susannah thought this was amusing, "how you gonna stop me?"

She soon found, from in front of her a roaring engine could be heard. Out of no where, a monster truck was driving toward her at a high speed; the giant tire was coming toward her at a fast rate…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah quickly opened her eyes, "Susie," She heard Mater sigh with relief; it must have been him who was leaning lightly against her side.

"I've got no time for this!" Death exclaimed wrathfully, "I _want _a Porsche, which of you two is going to pay?"

"Don't roll forward," Honey Sue muttered.

Susannah ignored this and said with a shaking voice, "I will."

"Susie," Mater said startled, "what're you doing?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then another – familiar – familiar voice answered, "Never forget who you're friends and family are…"

Susannah stared at the floor wide eyed and slowly turned around while she did his she added in a barely audible voice, "Help people every chance you get."

Once she had turned and her back was turned on the Hood Hunters her smile broadened, "Lightning?"

* * *

_Bah, I just realized something... I've messed up completely with Mater's age and stuff, so I made up an age... he's 20 years older than Susie, okay? OH! I've re-written Chapter 42 of Behind The Wheel, if you're interested go read!_


	37. Deaths Slaves

_**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - I couldn't kill Thunder, I need him for an important part in the sequel...  
**Sarah **- that's cool (begins to write Subaru a get well soon card) well, the Lightning Susie part was a dream, I got stuck for ideas and why does Death want a Porsche? Read on!  
**SuperLobsterBoy **- yes, it was a dream... hmm... you'll treasure it forever? Do I sense a hint of sarcasm?  
**whitewolf2192 **- read on... read on... read on..._

* * *

"Lightning?" Susannah repeated, rolling closer toward him.

He smiled slightly in recognition, before long she began to sob hysterically; she nudged his fender with her own to make sure that she wasn't seeing things.

"Susie," he said back softly.

She began to cry even more as she nuzzled his fender, "I'm sorry, Lightning, I didn't mean to hurt you badly, I didn't mean to attack you or Duncan…"

"Susie," Lightning whispered quietly, "it was for the best; I was in a lot of pain."

Death growled, "I haven't got time for this!" He exclaimed.

Susannah ignored this and was oblivious of the black stream of thick smoke that had suddenly appeared from Death, the only thing that made her aware of it was when Sally drove in front of her with all her speed screaming, "Susie! _No_!"

"Sal!" Lightning yelled pushing Susannah aside. It was too late Mercury was back – and was slowly waking – but no one could tell where Death had vanished to. Well, Honey Sue knew, she just kept staring at Sally.

A small groan came from Mercury, "Merc!" Argon exclaimed ecstatically nuzzling his fender lovingly.

"Stickers?" Sally asked trying to get her chassis from off the floor, "I don't feel right…"

Susannah frowned at this. That was the last thing she said before her breathing stopped, "Sal," she began as she drove to her sister, "stay with us!"

Susannah was about to repeat this as she noticed Sally did not respond Susannah moved forward slightly before Sally quickly turned briskly turned to face her, a look in her eyes did not meet well with Susannah.

"Sal?" She asked, her voice revealing hope, panic and worry.

Sally just drove closer toward her growling furiously, "yes?" She snarled.

Susannah backed away at her angry voice, "Are you okay?" She asked her voice shaking.

Sally chuckled, "I could be better…" She lunged herself toward her sister, Susannah just backed away as Mater got between the two. "What's the matter Rusty? Trying to save your daughter?"

Mater frowned, "Miss Salleh, Susie's muh wife, ya know that."

Sally chuckled, going round to Susannah, "let me tell you a little secret…" She whispered, a dark sneer in her voice slipping through Susannah's body. Honey Sue's eyes widened as she saw the spot of black that had appeared upon her side.

Susannah waited for a moment for her to finish her sentence; she waited for a long time before she suddenly yelled, "my prey!"

"Go!" Honey Sue yelled Lightning, Mater, Adene and Honey Sue didn't hesitate but to leave the group only Susannah stayed in her place. She struggled to go and let out a quiet scream. Her attempts were futile, her tires felt glued to the ground.

Sally chuckled, somewhat, coldly as she nudged Susannah's side. She grunted in pain and let her chassis come in contact with the floor. Little did she know that this wouldn't only affect herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia looked around unsurely as she looked for Duncan; this game was _much _harder than Thunder had made out. "Mia!" Chick yelled at the top of his voice jumping in her path.

Scared she turned around, but in front of her was Thunder, his bumper held a scowl, one of which she had never seen, she screamed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey Mimi," Thunder said soothing, delicately nuzzling her fender as she began to shake frenziedly, "Sorry for scaring you."

She managed to muster the courage to open one eye, "wh- where's Duncan?" She asked, still recovering from shock and fear.

"I'm here, Mimi," Duncan said from behind her, a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

Mia turned to face her twin brother, then, out of no where, a strange feeling overcame her. A cold scowl took hold of her usual friendly smile.

Duncan backed away staring at his sister, the look in her eyes and her dark scowl: it was familiar. It was the exact same look of when Susannah had attacked him, "Mimi?" He asked, his voice shaking "are you okay?"

"I don't know," she answered, urging toward him slightly, "am I?"

Duncan shivered, her voice was the same as well. Tears began to form in his eyes. Tears of fear. Tears of fear for the well-being of his sister. Blinking them away he said with a voice that was shaking, "Mimi, please, stop, you're scaring me."

"I can be scary," she snarled.

Thunder got between the twins, "okay Mimi, it's gone on quite long enough."

Mia's reply was – in some respect – startling for Chick and Thunder but just made Duncan's tears stream freely down his hood:

"Oh no, I've only just begun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she!?" Mater cried with despair, "I've only jus' got 'er back! I don' wanna loser 'er again!" He stopped pacing the junkyard and whimpered slightly as the tears escaped his eyes, "I _can't_."

"You won't lose her," Honey Sue said, entering the junkyard, "nor will you, Lightning."

"Why was Sally acting so… weird?" Lightning asked.

She sighed, "Death. I got on the wrong side of him; he swore vengeance on my daughters. The only thing he knew was that they were Porsches. Now that Sally's been affected, all Porsches related to her will also become affected sooner or later."

"That means Susie n' Mia!" Mater exclaimed, crying even more.

"I want both of you to be careful," Honey Sue continued, "those who are infected are better known as 'Deaths Slaves', their lives consist of two things, killing and keeping the slaves alive. If she wants a kid, don't give. They're only pregnant for one day, they don't feel pain, it just makes them stronger. It doesn't matter how young or old they are, it doesn't matter if they're relative is the father of their children, their main priority in life is to keep Deaths Slaves alive. If we don't do anything about it, we're not talking about one or two; we're talking about a whole new species."

"We can help 'em?" Mater asked anticipation filled his voice, "how?"

Honey Sue sighed, "it's hard, but if we sort one out, we can wipe the whole species clean, if we get rid of both, we can wipe out Death…"

Lightning was rather confused about this, "but then that'll mean that no one dies…"

Honey Sue laughed at this, "no, Lightning, it's just a nickname. Anyway, I need to give Susannah a bit of Mater's oil and Sally a bit of Lightning's oil. Here's the catch, they can usually look quite calm and like they usually would, but when they sense oil around they turn into scavenging killers."

"Mater?" A weary voice asked, everyone noticed it, it belonged to Susannah.

"Susie?" He asked turning around, he smiled at the sight of his wife, nuzzling her fender.

"Oh, Rusty," she breathed, "I'm sorry if I scared you…"

As Susannah continued to talk about how she loved him, all the while he was staring at the spot of black that had appeared on her side.

* * *

_Sorry for the abrupt ending... I was writing this chapter on a train and listening to Rascal Flatts, so that explains why it's so weird... I had a good idea for an ending of the chapter but then we had to get off :-( I forgot what I was gonna do..._


	38. Threats

_**potternutter **- Lightning was dead, all will be explained next chapter (or two)  
**moviemanic122893 **- Bah... read on...  
**It**'**sSalsaTime **- will be explained...  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- I'm blaming Rascal Flatts:-P  
**whitewolf2192 **- (sigh) or will be explained...  
**SuperLobste**__**rBoy **- Well this story is slightly supernatural...  
**Sarah **- Maybe I should write on trains more often then, huh?  
**Winds of Change** - o... :-P_

* * *

Driving from the junkyard to Flo's V8 Café, Mater looked around at all his friends, a guilty expression about him. Lightning picked up on this immediately, "what did you do?" He asked.

Mater jumped slightly at this, "nothin'," he answered hastily.

Lightning frowned at him doubtfully, "Where's Susie?" He asked.

"Back at the junkyard," Mater answered, his voice had now begun to shake.

"You didn't…" Honey Sue began, rolling slightly toward him, "did you?"

Mater looked down at the ground, scuffing the ground with a tire he answered, "she was gonna kill me."

"You know what Honey Sue said!" Lightning exclaimed.

Mater flinched at his angry voice, "I know, but I've onleh jus' got 'er back… I can' afford tuh lose 'er again over somethin' so simple…"

"It _isn't _as simple! I don't want to lose Sally! But now you've just made our slim chances of getting them back even slimmer!" Lightning yelled, he was practically in tears by this point. After staring at his best friend for a moment he began to drive to the junkyard.

"Lightnin'!?" Mater called swiftly following him once he was at Lightning's side he continued, "what're ya doin'?"

Lightning stopped abruptly, "What do you think I'm doing!? I'm going to see if the chance of getting rid of Death can be possible!" The two continued to Susannah in an awkward silence.

Lightning was the first to enter the junkyard, Mater just stopped and took a deep breath before following he stopped and stared wide eyed at the sight before him. He watched as Susannah began to nuzzle one of their _eight _children.

"Mater?" She asked, as she began to lick the oil of the one that she had been nuzzling, "What is it, honey?"

"Great," Lightning muttered under his breath, "now we'll never do it."

Mater rolled closer and was going to attempt to nuzzle another but then Susannah revved her engine to threaten him as she rolled closer, growling angrily she managed to say, "get of it."

"_It?_" Mater repeated, "Susie, _it _deserves respect…"

"Get out!" She yelled, her children turning round to face and follow their mother.

"But, Susie," he managed to croak as he began to cry.

"_Get out_!" She screamed, lunging herself toward her husband and attempting to clamp her teeth into her fender, but he got out of her way before any contact could be made.

He took one last glance at his wife before driving away, his eyes stinging with tears. "Mater?" Doc asked, "What's going on."

"Well," Mater began, "Me n' Susie have had eight kids, but when I wanna go see one of 'em she tries tuh kill me." He began to sob even more once he had finished his sentence, then he came up with an idea. "Misery," he whimpered, "I wanna see Mia n' Duncan again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thunder?" Duncan asked quietly, staring at his sister who was – _still – _scowling at the three, "is Mimi gonna be okay?"

Thunder looked at Mia; she had her front part of her body lowered, her back part raised slightly from it's original position, he looked to Chick, he had his eyes lightly shut and he was muttering something so very near audible, yet, they seemed silent. Thunder looked down as he felt something on his tire; this was soon followed by Duncan's moaning voice saying:

"Thunder… answer me!"

He sighed; there was no point in lying to him if something possibly _was _going to happen, "Duncan, I don't know." He answered.

This made the 5-year-old shed the tears that had been threatening in his eyes for all his endless night. He cuddled up to Thunder and whimpered, "Please, I don't want anything to happen to her."

Thunder nudged his side lightly, trying his very best to hide the tears, "look, I can't do anything to help, maybe this'll be for the best and someone will help."

"Thunder?" Sarah asked, slowly driving into the room, "you called for help?"

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white, once this had cleared Mia, Duncan, Chick, Thunder and Sarah had disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don' know whether I can live with 'er fer much longer," Mater managed to tell through sobs, "I mean, we _all _might have tuh leave – that's if we survive – but if we do, then it'll all be muh fault!"

Lightning sighed, "Mater, look, we _have _to leave then you won't be alone. I know it's hard to refuse to… do all that lovely stuff to her, but we can't afford this to happen again."

"What 'bout the kids?" Mater said out of nowhere.

The two exchanged wide eyed glances before going to the junkyard with all their speed, they were almost there when Lightning crashed into Chick's side.

"Lightning?" He asked indecorously, looking around in confusion.

"Daddy!" Duncan yelled, nuzzling his fender aggressively – yet in the same way – lovingly.

Mater returned his son's enthusiasm, "Duncan," he said within a sigh of relief, "yer okay."

Duncan let more tears roll down his hood as he whimpered, "Something's wrong with Mimi."

Mater looked up from his son and backed away as he saw Mia scowling at him angrily, "Mimi? What's the matter? It's me… daddy."

Everyone watched hopefully as Mia's frown turned into her usual friendly look, "daddy?" She whispered, there was still that hint of a sneer in her voice, though – overall – she was sounding like herself again.

At this moment, Chick, Thunder, Mater and Duncan began to nuzzle her lovingly, "Mater!" Lightning exclaimed, "We still have to see Susannah!"

Everyone froze as they heard heavy breathing behind them, just seconds after this breathing was replaced with a – somewhat – gruff voice saying, "I heard my name."

Everyone slowly turned to face the source of this voice. There, in front of them, was Susannah, a grim look about her, eyeing everyone suspiciously. Around her, all eight of the children were following their mothers' actions. Growling at them, frowning forebodingly, showing their teeth at all them. "Mummy?" Duncan asked nervously, slowly rolling toward her.

"Duncan," Mater practically hissed, "get back here _now_!"

Susannah smiled slightly, yet, that smile was the worst smile that they had all ever seen, "hmm… you should be enough for a night, huh? What do ya say boys?" he growled, just centimetres away from her son's bumper.

"Susie," Mater said sternly, "ya ain't gonna hurt 'im again."

Susannah chuckled coldly, "you and what army?"

"What's going on?" A voice said from behind Chick, again, everyone turned to see Lorraine and George (remember that they're Mater's parents).

"Who's this?" Susannah asked, slowly driving toward the two.

Mater watched her as she did so, a threatening look about them, "that's muh momma n' Poppa. Don' hurt 'em."

Susannah chuckled, pulling George closer toward her, they were nearly bumper to bumper when she said, "I'll do what I like. It's either him or Duncan."

* * *

_Sorry if it doesn't make sense... I'm not too well at the moment, bleh, that sucks... and yet ANOTHER abrupt ending... that sucks even more..._


	39. Torn

_**potternutter **- yay! I'm fully cured!! Me is sooo happy!!  
**Whitewolf21292 **- I would correct the errors but I can't be bothered!!  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Oh... Chick, ya found her yet?  
**moviemanic122893 **- Wow, you actually liked it?  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - (huggles you) yay! You're back!!_

* * *

Susie," Mater began, "I don' want _any_one tuh get hurt… especially people I love…"

"Oh, hush," Susannah spat, "we all have things we need to help us live it just so happens that I need oil to live."

He was basically choking on his tears as he said, "it's impossible for me tuh choose…"

"Just hurry up!" She shouted at the top of her voice, "_I_ had to choose between leaving my family and coming with you! Do you any idea how much it destroyed me!?"

Mater continued to look between his father and his son, which either he chose he would turn out as the loser in the end. He looked away shamefacedly as he finally came up with an answer, "go after muh poppa."

Lorraine and George were shocked by this, Lorraine leant against her husband (and Susannah's soon to be prey) as she began to sob. George choked away his own tears before saying to his wife, "don't worry, I'm gonna be okay."

This made Susannah laugh immensely, "_No_. _No _you're not gonna be okay, cause once I've finished with you, they'll be nothing left of you to bury at your funeral!"

George flinched at her loud, raspy voice, seeing this Lorraine rolled in front of her husband protectively, "You're _not _going to hurt him!" She yelled.

Susannah chuckled coldly, "of course I won't," she pushed Lorraine away from George, "get away from him." Going round to the side of her father-in-law, she crashed into him forcing him against the wooden fence, leaving a slight dent just big enough for Susannah to get hold of him with her scavenging teeth.

She clamped at it as hard as she could, through the metal she felt her teeth meet. She backed away and tried to shake off the metal despite George's pleas for mercy and Lorraine's sobbing. For a while, she was unsuccessful for awhile but once she managed to remove it from his side his oil oozed down his side and pooled on the floor around him.

"George!" Lorraine screamed. Mater tried his hardest not to cry as he watched his wife kill his father. "Mater!" She shouted, her frown hard and not in any ways happy, "what were you _thinking_!?"

He sighed and looked down to Duncan, he was nuzzling his tire and crying silently yet his tears were bold that they seemed to scream out to his father, "momma, I'm sorry," was all that Mater said before driving away from the commotion of which Susannah and her eight children was helping themselves to George's oil.

Lighting sighed deeply in sorrow, he remembered being in that position himself, being attacked by a carnivorous Susannah.

**Some of us are reaching for stardust, **

**Some of us are digging for gold,**

**But it won't mean a lot on a mountain top,**

**When the wind reaches out for your soul,**

Finally at Wheel Well, Mater sighed in all his sorrow, "please!" He called out to no one in particular, "jus' give 'er back! Whoever ya are, jus' leave us alone!"

"Mater?" Doc asked slowly driving up from behind him, "what's the matter?"

The tow truck sighed, "I jus' wan' me n' Susie tuh live normal lives, y'know, I jus' wan' the twins, I don' wan' eigh' kids!"

Doc sighed, "There isn't anything we can do about it."

"There is," Mater began, "I need tuh give 'er some of muh oil."

Doc looked down at where Mater had placed his tire, as he expected, it was over the plaque they had revealed on their wedding day, "do you want to come back down to my clinic? The sooner the better, right?"

Mater smiled, "that's gonna be great."

**Some of us stand in a spotlight,**

**Waiting for a round of applause,**

Crying slightly, Duncan looked up at his mother, "mummy," he whined, biting her tire tenderly and backing away, trying to get her attention, "mummy it's me, it's Duncan."

Susannah growled turning to face him; she caressed his fender for a moment before looking him over.

"Mummy?" He asked hopefully, but all he got in return was being thrust away from his mother, "mummy…" he began to sob, not being able to accept that he had got no recognition from her. He looked at her for a few moments before driving away.

**But when the people go home you're left all alone**

**To face the sadness behind closed doors**

Lightning sighed, watching Susannah and her eight newborns enjoying themselves around George's corpse, by this time Mater's father was with no doubt dead. "Lightning!" Came a cry, it took him a while to realise that it was Duncan who had yelled this.

"Duncan," Lightning worried, concerned about the way her was crying madly, "what's the matter?"

The young Dodge Ram managed to recompose himself to answer, "Mummy was ignoring me, why was she doing that Lightning?"

Lightning sighed… what a great question, don't worry Duncan your mummy will be okay, it's just that her body's been taken over by Deaths Slaves but she might stop ignoring you just to use you to mate… somehow, he stopped himself from saying that to answer, "Duncan, look, your mummy will be fine."

Duncan nuzzled his tire, "oh, Lightning, I love you."

Lightning kissed his fender lightly, "I love you to."

**I don't want the sun don't want you to run**

**Don't want superman don't need wonderland**

**Just want you to love me**

Mia looked to the long road, the exit from Radiator Springs… her home… but she wanted to be with Gravity again… her love… _Gravity Caliber_…

"Mia?"

She turned around to see Thunder making his way toward her, at first he was looking in repulsion at George's corpse, after taking everything in, he looked to Mia, "Thunder?" She asked, "What's the matter?"

He chuckled almost silently to himself, "I was going to ask you exactly the same thing, what's up?"

"I miss him."

Thunder frowned in confusion, "who's _him_?"

She sighed, looking up at him she answered in a small voice, "Gravity."

He smiled, nudging her fender, "missin' your boyfriend already, huh?"

Mia smiled, "if it was love that I was feeling I want to feel it again…"

"Shouldn't you be getting motherly advice from your mum?"

Mia sighed trying her hardest to knock back her sob, only a few silent tears escaped her emerald eyes, "I know, but she's being real nasty, and she keeps… she keeps… she keeps tearing others apart…" She couldn't say anymore because as she did her sadness and – the ever so tiny bit of rage that could be held in her small 5 year old body – didn't come out in words, they came out in tears.

**Some of us want silver linings**

**To be the belle of the silver ball**

"I don't understand," Sheriff began to say to Honey Sue, "Lightning was murdered by Susannah, so how come he's back."

Honey Sue sighed as she stared at him, "while Adene was thinking about Susie and Mater she must have got distracted by a memory, causing her to think about him…"

"But he died even before any of us knew about her." Sheriff interrupted.

Honey Sue nodded before going onto continue, "Never heard of gifted people who can see the dead? Adene's one of them, she's special."

**Going down in a blaze of glory**

**This story means nothing at all**

"I don' care!" Mater exclaimed, "Jus' take as much as ya need anythin' if it means gettin' Susie back!"

This made Doc laugh slightly, he never thought that he would hear Mater talk like this about her when Susannah first came to town, "you do know that most who come to town frown upon your relationship with Susie, right?"

"Why?"

Doc watched as the clear tube from Mater's side to the small can was beginning to fill with oil, "most believe in car to car relationships and truck to truck, but well… upon first glance the relationship you've got at the moment car to truck…"

"But Doc," Mater began, slightly offended by his words, "I love 'er more than anythin', nothin' you can say is _ever _gonna change that."

Doc sighed, "I know, when you look at her, what do you see?"

"I see someone who I wanna spend the rest of muh life with, I see Mia n' Duncan…" He sighed, "I see all I wanna see, n' more."

**I don't want the sun don't want you to run**

**Don't want superman don't need wonderland**

**Just want you to love me**

"Mimi?" Duncan asked, slowly driving toward his twin sister and Thunder, "what's the matter?"

After Mia didn't answer for a moment Thunder let a small sigh escape and answered for him, "She's missing her boyfriend."

"He was great, Duncan," Mia said distantly, "Gravity…"

"Thunder?" A female voice asked from behind them.

He reluctantly turned around the see a blue Subaru Impreza, "Sarah," he began to ask, "What are we doing here?"

She sighed, "I don't know, I know you called for help in the hospital but then the next thing I know…we're here… wherever _here _is…"

"Radiator Springs," Mia said helpfully.

Sarah smiled, "thank you, Mimi.

Mia smiled back at her. "Why don't you two go see Chick?" Thunder asked. The twins exchanged glances before obeying the Buick Regal Race car… unfortunately for Mia at this moment, an orange 2007 Dodge Caliber and her son – a light blue Mitsubishi L200 Warrior – drove into town.

**I don't want the stars or Venus or Mars**

"Do ya think that when we get Susie back, we can try n' get the twins back?" Mater asked Doc as the two made an exit from Doc's clinic.

_And if… _Doc thought to himself, but he some how managed to keep that part to himself to answer, "I'm sure we could try but I'm not promising anything… Mia seems pretty fond of Chick though… she might not want to come back though, you could turn out to have just Duncan."

Mater sighed, "Duncan doesn' like tuh go anywhere without Mia."

"Maybe you two weren't meant to raise children."

"But Susie, she's a _real _good mum, I don' wanna see 'er instincts goin' tuh waste." He looked to the can of which Doc taken upon himself to give to Susannah, "this is my las' hope."

**Don't want superman don't need wonderland**

Susannah looked around suspiciously as she parked at Flo's Café, "Susie?" A voice interrupted her ponderings.

She turned to see Mater and Doc, she groaned in annoyance, "what do you want?"

Doc placed the can in front of her, "it's up to you Mater," He muttered as he slowly turned around and left the two in a uncomfortable silence.

"What?" Susannah asked, still not making eye contact with her husband.

He nudged the can tpward her, "jus' drink a lil' bit of this, please?"

She sighed in annoyance, "will you leave me alone if I do?"

A smile and nod.

Susannah sighed once more before putting the straw from the can into her mouth…

**Just want you to love me just want you to love me**

**Don't want superman don't need wonderland**

**Just want you to love me**

_Superman by Sandi Thom_**  
**

Doc smiled to himself, he knew he could count on Mater, he turned around to find himself bumper to bumper with the last car he wanted and the last car he would expect to see in his clinic…

Or anywhere come to think of it…

* * *

_Howz you like that for recovering from writers' block? WHOOP! There it is! Who d'ya think Doc saw in his clinic? Me know! Me know! You just gotta wait for an update! Haha.. damn, I just found out that Mater's name is TOW Mater not Mater TOW..._

_God I suck..._


	40. Winning

_**Whitewolf2192 **- That orange car that Mia saw is called Gabrielle, she's Gravity's mother...  
**SuperLobsterBoy** - In what ways is it getting silly-strange?  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - Thank you! Thank you!  
**Chick Hicks (BRR86)** - why, thank you!  
**Kino Lala **- Hmm... good idea..._

* * *

"Just try and fight it!" Honey Sue exclaimed, watching as Susannah continued to drive around in circles.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!?" Susannah yelled back, she couldn't believe it. Mater had given her some of his _own _oil and yet he refused to tell her why. She blinked away the tears as she saw Mater flinch at her raised voice, "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Mater nuzzled her fender aggressively, "that's okay, Susie, cause one yer better we gonna get the twins back n' ya'll be able tuh show me how much of a good mum ya are."

Susannah closed her eyes with a smile, "am I really a good mum?" She asked.

He smiled at her small child-like voice, "Yeah Susie, without ya I don' think I could handle raisin' 'em."

"Mater," Honey Sue began, "I think it's working, keep on doing it."

He nodded, "N' Susie, I never thought I'd think 'bout someone like I do with ya, I din' think that anyone would make me feel this way…" He sighed, "all in all, what I', tryin' tuh say is tha' yer so beau'iful. I love ya."

"We love you to, mummy," Mia said, slowly driving to her side, looking up to her mother with a small smile.

Susannah's smile broadened as she looked deeply into her daughters tear filled emerald eyes. "Oh, Mia!" She exclaimed, nuzzling her fender with more love than ever before, "I'm sorry… I love you even more than I love your father, well maybe not, but yes! I do!!"

Mater laughed, "I'm gonna take that as a complimen'," he said nuzzling her fender.

Susannah also smiled, "give me more kids," she ordered sternly.

Mater backed away and frowned at her, "Susie, remember all the good times…"

"Just give me!" She screamed.

"Can ya remember when the twins were made?"

Her mood suddenly brightened, "I had to go to school the next day, ev'ryone asked me what I was so happy about… they still don't know… just shut up!" She suddenly shouted her voice cold.

"How 'bout yer hen night? Miss Salleh told me all 'bout it, ya were tryin' tuh chat up some good lookin' car n' when he tried tuh kiss ya – which he din' wanna do – ya hit 'im pretty hard and told 'im that you were getting' married in the mornin'… yer so cheeky Susie."

"Mater, give me goddamn kids!"

"N' what 'bout when the twins were born? Ya scared me, I ain't ever drank so much cans in muh life, Susie, I don' know what I'd do without ya I ain't ever loved someone as much as I do you, n' I was so nervous, n' I'm nervous now, 'cause I can' imagine spendin' night's alone with no one's kiss to wake up to, no one tuh help look after the twins, I don' think I can handle lookin' after 'em, I'm such a bad dad."

Susannah frowned and let out a slight growl with his words, "you're not a bad father, they don't get better then you… _I_'m the bad parent around here… I nearly killed Duncan," she slowly began to cry.

"Mummy?" Duncan asked, slowly driving to his sister's side, "I love you mummy, even if you did try and kill me…"

"Susannah!" A gruff voice called everyone there turned to see Sally, frowning angrily at Mater, Duncan and Mia, "what're you doing?"

Susannah looked around at her family, the three looking at her with hopeful eyes, "I don't know," she snarled, "what _am _I doing with this scum?"

"Susie, I can' take it anymore!" Mater exclaimed, "I loved ya the firs' time I saw ya, I tried my hardes' tuh say, but I couldn'! Doc noticed somethin' 'bout me, I told 'im instead! I spen' _hours _with 'im jus' sayin' what I liked 'bout ya, sayin' how I wan'ed tuh spend muh days with ya n' I cried cause I thought that Razor took all tha' away from me!" By this time, he was crying wildly, "please, Susie, I ain't tellin' ya, I ain't askin' ya, I'm beggin' ya, n' I'll do all it takes tuh help ya get through this… the twins, they're all I ever wan'ed, but I'm sorry, if there's no you, there's no me, there's no me, there's no twins."

Susannah stopped for a moment to take all of what he said in she tried to hide her tears as he finished:

"Susie, I don' wanna be jus' any rusty ole tow truck, I wanna be _your _rusty ole tow truck."

She slowly turned around, a sudden silence of anticipation had fallen over everyone, Susannah smiled, "come 'ere, you little cute, adorable rusty bucket of bolts!" She nuzzled his fender vigorously, he done the same as Mia and Duncan joined.

"Get away from them!" Sarah yelled, pushing Mater and Susannah away from Mia and Duncan.

Mater and Susannah exchanged glances, before he said, "me n' Susie was jus' thinkin', can we try n' get the twins back?"

Sarah looked between the twins and their parents, but then Susannah grunted with pain and fell to the floor. "Mummy!" Mia exclaimed, rolling closer to her mum, she watched as she began to twitch then another grunt came from Sally.

"Sal?" Lightning asked, apprehensively rolling closer toward her by now both on the ground. In unison, a thick black line of smoke came from their sides, joining together they went into the ground.

"Mummy?" Mia asked quietly, as Susannah and Sally's twitching slowly stopped.

Susannah slowly opened one of her closed eyes she saw Mia but it felt like she didn't have the energy to get back onto her tires, "Mater?" She asked, "What happened?"

"Don' worry," He began, "yer okay now."

Sarah smiled, "well, no time for standing around, you've got twins to win back!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Snishan?" Doc asked indecorously, making sure he wasn't imagining the light blue Hudson Hornet in front of him. He looked down at their bumpers, it made him nervous at how close they were together, he backed away slightly, "what are you doing here?"

Snishan rolled forward, "what do you think I'm doing?" He asked flirtatiously.

"But," Doc began looking at him and around the room bemused, "I saw you myself…" he finished in a much quieter voice, "you're supposed to be _dead_."

Snishan let out a mere chuckle, "yes, I'm _supposed _to be dead… looks like someone jumped to conclusions? Now my Fabulous Hudson Hornet…"

"It's Doc," he interrupted.

Snishan looked at him, somewhat confused. He wasn't used to addressing him as Doc, and he probably never would be, "I'm never calling you Doc."

"Snishan!" He hissed, "Just do this _one _thing for me, please? I'll do anything for you."

Snishan smiled, "even if it means… love?" His smirk grew as he added, "_making _love?"

Doc shuddered at the thought, after looking him over a for a few moments, he sighed, "oh, okay, yes. _Once_… no more, okay?"

Snishan smiled seductively, "Whatever you say… Doc…"

"Get out," Doc ordered sternly, before Snishan could leave Mater drove in smiling uncontrollably and crying with happiness.

"Doc," he began, "I need ya tuh try n' get the twins back."

Doc also smiled at this, life could be great in the end after all…

* * *

_I know, very rubbish... I just wanna get on with the sequel, grr... _


	41. Silence

_**potternutter **- yes, it does slightly rock doesn't it? Please, tell me what is so good about last chapter?  
**Buick Regal Racecar 86** - Well, actually, it's all three of those reasons... I warned you, you ain't gonna like this chappie...  
**Whitewolf2192 **- Oh, umm... sorry, do you want me to keep it on a down low? I can do that if you want...  
**SuperLobsterBoy **- Snishan was a big huge fan of Doc when he was racing, read Chapter 41 of Behind The Wheel so Deaths Slaves is a big no-no? OH! Something for you in this chapter...  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - Actually, the sequel is called It's All Coming Back To Me and then I've got sequel to that called Prayin' For Daylight, cool, huh?_

* * *

Looking around he courtroom nervously, Susannah took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, she closed her eyes as she began to cry, though, it was unexplainable exactly _why _she was crying. Mater nudged her fender with his own, "it's gonna be okay, don' worry." He said, his reassuring tone echoing around them, an eerie silence about everyone.

"I want my babies back," she whispered in reply, "I don't think I can live without them…"

"Susie, don' say that," He interrupted, continuing to nuzzle her, "yer has been okay since they've been gone."

"I smile, I laugh, ev'rything I do is to cover up the sadness… it's driving me _crazy_." She confessed, she looked to the other side of the room. Thunder and Chick didn't look as half as nervous as she and Mater were and in between them were what they were here for…

Mia and Duncan…

They were looking up at Doc, oblivious of the mental trouble their mother was going through, how much tears she was shedding for them. "Doc," Susannah began, she was surprised she could speak through the choking of her tears, "please, can we get this thing on?"

He glanced at her for a moment before looking back down at the twins.

"Goddamnit Doc!" She yelled, crying more than ever, "I _want _my kids back!"

"Mater," he said tonelessly, "can you take her out of my court…"

"What?" Susannah asked in a barely perceptible voice that sounded more of a squeak to those around her who heard, "I have _ev'ry _right to help win my kids back!" She cringed as she felt Mater's winch wrap around her rear axle.

Susannah done all she could as her husband towed her outside, she watched the twins look at her as she began to cry uncontrollably. "Mater?" She asked, once he had dropped her outside, "why? I want to see my babies…"

"Susie… look, I'm sorry, ya should'a been quiet," he sighed, a long, deep and sorrowful sigh, "Susie, I'm gonna get 'em back if it's the las' thing that I do, okay? For no one but you."

"Oh, Rusty, please… you're my last hope. I don't know how I lived so far away from them… what would I ever do without you?"

He smiled slightly, nudging her fender he said, "Stay away from any sharp objec's, okay?"

That forced a smile from her, "don't be surprised if I'm scrap metal by the time you get out of there."

He looked her over one last time before going back into the courtroom, Susannah watched him leave. "Hey," a voice said from behind her, she quickly turned to see Snishan.

Susannah backed away slightly from him, "who are you?"

He laughed at the panic that edged in her voice, "I'm Snishan, Susannah, right? Sister of Sally, I'm right aren't I?"

She eyed him suspiciously, yet that name seemed to be familiar, "how'd you know?"

He chuckled, "because it's wrong… you're 28 right?"

"Right…"

"Well, Sally is well into her 30's by now, they only done the test on you, Flo and Ramone, they jumped to conclusions when they saw her scar."

She frowned in confusion before saying sarcastically, "what a coincidence…"

"Hey, can't Misery have a joke now and again?" He laughed, "I suppose it does look like an extreme coincidence."

Susannah sighed, maybe finding her sister would be one of those things that she would never find out…

(_A/N - happy now SuperLobsterBoy?_)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why should you, Mater, be able to keep Mia Jolie and Duncan Alexander?" Doc asked.

Mater looked around nervously, "well, Susie had tuh carry 'em 'round with 'er fer nine months n'…" he looked around helplessly, he hit the floor in irritation, "oh, I dunno… me n' Susie jus' wan' 'em back, do I have tuh have a reason?"

Doc sighed in frustration, "yes."

The door slammed open and Susannah drove to Mater, "I want my kids back because they're my babies, I want to teach them ev'rything a mother should be able to teach her children. I want to be able to tell Mia what to do when that boy forces her to go out with him, what happens when she starts falling for that boy, I wanna be able to drive away as fast as I can leaving Mater with the burden of answering the question 'where do babies come from'."

"N' I'll answer it with no lies," Mater added, "I wanna teach Duncan tuh be the best at askin' nice sports cars out on a date, wooin' 'em over with his backwards drivin' n' maybe even tell 'im how tuh ask that girl tuh marry 'im, n' I wan' tuh be the firs' tuh see Mia's kid n' one day she'll be able tuh use the great motherin' skills that she got from Susie…"

"I want to be able to tell Mia what to avoid when she's pregnant, I want to be able to survey that boy who dares to touch her inappropriately, I want to be able to play with my grandchildren," she smiled at Mater and nudged his fender with her own, "I wanna live out Mater's fantasy… please, let me have Mia and Duncan, I ask nothing more of you… without them, I'm lost, when they got taken away from me, do you how much it destroyed me? Do you have _any _idea how empty I felt every day I thought of them?"

Mater nuzzled her fender as she began to cry, "c'mon Susie, don' worry."

Doc sighed deeply, "I didn't want it to come down to this," he looked down to Mia and Duncan, they looked up at him, "who do you want to stay with."

**Susannah's POV**

"Who do you want to stay with?"

How could Doc do this to us? Or to Mia and Duncan? They're so young, they'll never be able to realise how this could change their lives forever or how much it could kill me inside. Would I be able to say goodbye to them one last time?

"Mia," I whispered, she looked to me so I continued, "can you remember when you scared daddy, he thought that you had gone missing but you were hiding underneath him… you caused us to argue because I was laughing so much and he thought I didn't care. If you come to mummy and daddy you can have lots of memories like that."

"But what about Chick?" She asked, looking between the two of us in bewilderment.

I couldn't take it, something inside of me snapped, making me yell angrily, "Mia listen to me! This is mummy speaking! I'm telling you to come back to me!"

She backed away; closer to Chick…

"Mummy?" She asked, barely able to control her tears, "why are you shouting?"

"Mia," I began again trying to calm myself down, I lowered my voice before continuing, "see? _That_'s what happens when I don't get to see you as much as a mummy should, it's the truth Mia… and Duncan, I love you and I would do _any_thing just to watch you sleep at night again… just to know that I can wake up and know that that extra weight I had to carry for months on end is okay and still thinks about me just to wake up to three morning kisses…"

"But she attacked you," Chick put in, "she could do it again, you never know."

I frowned angrily, as they backed away closer toward him and the other Buick Regal…

That conniving little Buick…

"What about hide and seek?" He continued, "You loved that… what about school, and Gravity? All the things you could have back in California, not here in Arizona, huh?"

With each word he spoke the two moved closer toward him…

…_no_…

It felt like the ground completely vanished from beneath my tires, I collapsed my chassis coming in contact with the ground and all the tears that I had to hide throughout the past weeks came out, streaming down my hood and onto the floor…

…_no_…

**Chick's POV**

"Who do you want to stay with?"

It was obvious who the two were going to go to, but apparently they had gotten too attached to me and Thunder to say goodbye just yet, Susannah and Mater were staring at the two with anticipation perceptibly expecting the same as us but they kept looking at all four of us… _just _all four of us…

Just me…

Just Thunder…

Just Mater…

Just Susannah…

"Mia," Susannah whispered, her voice ringing out through the silence that was about everyone, she looked to her so she continued, "can you remember when you scared daddy, he thought that you had gone missing but you were hiding underneath him… you caused us to argue because I was laughing so much and he thought I didn't care. If you come to mummy and daddy you can have lots of memories like that."

I frowned, Susannah was changing Mimi's mind for her…

Mia looked to me and her sight was set on me with her bright and confused emerald eyes, she looked back to her mother, "but, what about Chick?" She asked.

"Mia listen to me!" Susannah shouted everyone jumped in surprise at her sudden outburst, "This is mummy speaking! I'm telling you to come back to me!"

I smiled as she backed away closer toward me. "Mummy?" She asked, "Why are you shouting?"

My frown returned as I saw her calming herself down but yet, she was crying silently… probably weren't real tears, she just wanted to get the sympathy vote of the two. "Mia," she began again, her voice was shaking because of the 'tears', "see? _That_'s what happens when I don't get to see you as much as a mummy should, it's the truth Mia… and Duncan, I love you and I would do _any_thing just to watch you sleep at night again… just to know that I can wake up and know that that extra weight I had to carry for months on end is okay and still thinks about me just to wake up to three morning kisses…"

My frown hardened, I didn't like the way she was speaking, before I could stop myself I interrupted, "But she attacked you she could do it again, you never know."

They backed away…

…_closer_…

"What about hide and seek? You loved that…"

…_closer_…

"What about school…?"

…_closer_…

"And Gravity…?"

…_closer_…

"All the things that you had in California not here in Arizona, huh?"

…_closer_…

They were so close to me, Mia was in front of Thunder and Duncan had decided to go round to my side and nuzzle my tire I decided it was time to some silent gloating I backed away and nuzzled his fender, from the other side of the room there was a slight 'thump' and a whimper came from Susannah.

"No," she croaked, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… my babies…"

Soon after came her husband's voice, "Susie, maybe we weren' made tuh be parents…"

"Please," she begged, "please tell me this some kind of sick joke…"

Her pleading voice made me flinch, she loved the twins more than I did… but they're mine now and I wouldn't mess things up with them as much as Susannah did anything that they would ever want I would give them.

"Susie," Mater sighed, "maybe Chick n' 'is friend can look after 'em more better than we can."

I grinned at this… _too right_…

"Mummy?" Mia asked quietly, slowly driving forward, "are you okay?"

Susannah looked her daughter over, "baby, don't worry about me, just go with Chick, okay?" Barely after she finished she was crying more 'tears'…

"Mummy, I want to stay with you." Mia said, her voice was confident yet in the same way slightly scared.

My frown returned as I watched Susannah cry with happiness and nuzzle her daughter. Duncan edged forward slightly, that made my frown harden. I got hold of his tire (_A/N – don't ask…_) and pulled him back next to me, "if I can't heave the kids, no one can!" I yelled.

I drove away after that, as fast as I could with Duncan with me all the time, but he was crying and calling for his parents…

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had an idea that it wouldn't be too nice.

**Normal POV**

"Mummy! Daddy!" Duncan's voice rang out through the courtroom and around the town as Chick dragged him away beginning his way to Wheel Well but Susannah was in pursue short after he began to drive away.

Back at the courtroom Lightning began to follow, he had an idea of what Chick was going to do but he slid to a halt and looked just outside of town to the racing museum.

"Lightnin'?" Mater's voice – edged with panic – came from behind him, "what ya doin'? We need tuh get up there now!"

"Wait," Lightning began, "just… follow me…" The two drove to the museum, Mater was bemused as to why they weren't following Susannah…

Lightning was just praying that his plan would go the way he hoped for and the way everyone wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Duncan_…

The name that was rushing through Susannah's mind… how could Chick be so heartless…? So cold-blooded… the twins thought of him as a father.

"Duncan!" She screamed, _oh, please, baby, be okay_…

"Mummy!"

Susannah was quite startled by that, she looked into her side view mirror to see Mia trying to catch up with her. "Mimi!" She yelled, "Go back to daddy!"

"Duncan!" Mia wailed, picking up speed. Susannah just rolled her eyes to the sky as she continued to her son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chick looked around frantically; he had heard the shouting from Susannah and a voice that sounded awfully like Mia. "Chick," Duncan moaned, tears beginning to stream down his hood freely again, "what are you doing?"

Chick looked around at an even quicker rate, this was getting _way _too much for him to handle, "look, I can't let go of you kid… I've got too attached… I love you, Duncan."

"But I want to be with mummy," he whimpered.

"Duncan!" Came Susannah's crying voice, "my baby!"

Chick snarled slightly as his sight rested upon Susannah, he rolled in front of Duncan protectively.

"Please, Chick," she pleaded, "what will it take for you to give him back?"

He looked down at the young Dodge Ram Pickup; he slowly looked up to the two Porsches in front of him, "nothing…"

Susannah stared at him, dumbfounded, "please, Chick," she croaked, "Duncan needs a mother…"

"_No_!" He yelled angrily, "if _I _can't have him, no one can!"

She choked back the rest of the tears that had formed, "Chick, you're gonna find a girl, then you can have as _many _kids as you like… you hear me? _Any _amount…"

"You don't understand do you?" Chick asked, rolling toward her slightly but soon after he backed away behind Duncan and nudged his bumper forcing him forward slightly, "Duncan's a good kid, and if I can't have him, you're not either."

She moved forward slightly more, but Chick backed away with Duncan. "Mummy…" He whined, "Help me; I don't wanna stay with him."

Susannah looked between the two, from behind her she heard Lightning and Mia slowly approach and the distant sound of a helicopter coming toward them. "Look," she began, she rolled closer but yet again Chick backed away with her son even more, "if you really loved him you would do what's best for him… he needs to be with his mum."

Chick turned swiftly around. "Chick!" Thunder shouted as he joined them, "Just listen to Susannah…"

"Please," Susannah whispered, "not for me, not for Mater but for Mia… she's nothing without him."

Chick sighed before saying quietly, "I'm nothing without him as well." Before any more words could pass anyone's lips he backed away and repeated, "If I can't have him, _NO _one can!"

It was then his tires squealed, after a while he drove forward at a high speed and hit Duncan from the edge.

"Duncan!" Susannah screamed, her voice echoing through the space of emptiness other than that there was nothing…

Only one thing…

Silence…

* * *

_I coulda updated yesterday but I was trying to use a song (Who Wants To Live Forever by Queen)..._

_Surrender at my evilness... mwahahaha..._


	42. Forever

_**potternutter **- me loves Duncan, he's sweet! xD Agreed? Agreed.  
**SuperLobsterBoy **- Well, I tried to do the Susie/Deaths Slaves thing in last chapter but it wasn't having any of it I tried again in this chapter, still wasn't coming...  
__**Buick Regal Racecar 86 **- You actually liked it? You're evil! (runs off crying)  
**whitewolf2192 **- I know, lets exacute Chick! (evil laugh)  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - Ohh.. someone doesn't like Chick!_

* * *

Susannah could only stare at where Duncan used to be, feeling as if time stopped completely with her sorrow, only one word rushing through her mind… 

…_no_…

The noise of the helicopter grew louder at a rapid rate ruining the distraught silence that hung in the air.

"Duncan," she muttered. Over the deafening sound of the helicopter – which was now in front of them all – a pain filled scream could just about be made out.

All this happened in just a few seconds…

That scream belonged to Duncan, that could only mean one thing… he had hit the bottom. She swiftly turned to seek comfort with Thunder. "Duncan," she sobbed, "my baby… he's gone…"

…_not him, not now, oh, my baby_…

"I- I- I'm… s- sorry I'm… a- acting… like this," she managed to whimper through her sobs.

"No Susannah," Thunder began to say soothingly, "I'd act the same… if it… were my… son…?" He looked wide eyed in amazement as he watched the impossible happen, "Susannah!" He shouted happily, "turn around!"

She backed away and looked at him in confusion, "what?"

"Just… _look_!" He shouted, beginning to jump slightly excitedly.

She hesitantly turned around, but the sight she saw in front of her forced a smile upon her bumper, "Duncan!" She screamed, now crying with happiness sadness completely gone, sorrow no longer lingered around everyone who was pondering how it was possible for the young pickup to be suspended in the air under the Dinoco helicopter…

But Susannah was _way _too caught up in celebrations to even consider the possibilities…

"Good old Mater," Lightning said to her, rolling to her side.

Her smile was swept away with a look of confusion, "What?"

He chuckled slightly, "when I saw Chick making his way up here, I had a feeling he would do this, so I got the Dinoco helicopter here on high alert and Mater was with me all the time… _basically_ he's up there with Duncan on his hook…"

Susannah nuzzled his fender in a friendly manner, "oh, Lightning, there isn't _any _way I can think of thanking you right now!"

He chuckled slightly and backed away, "just be happy with your family… Mia and Duncan are beautiful; I can't bear to think of you and Mater with only Mia. If I may say, he's a lucky guy… _NO_!"

The last part of his sentence startled Susannah she backed away and frowned, "what?" She asked. Seeing he was staring behind her biting his lip, she quickly turned around to see Duncan slowly being lowered.

"Mater!" She screamed, rolling closer she looked from the helicopter in which held her husband to her son who at the moment seemed unconscious…

…_goddamnit, Mater… please, don't let my baby die… I've been through too much for him to go so soon_…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got ya!" Mater yelled as he flung his winch to his son, as it wrapped itself around his rear axle, Duncan let out a scream of pain and he felt himself moving back slightly. "No ya don'…" He muttered driving forward slightly as Mia's cries screamed out to him.

"Mater!"

That was Susannah's scream…

…_C'mon, Rusty, ya gotta do this fer Susie… jus' think of all the times ya can have… jus' the three of us!_…

He didn't know why but it worked, he slowly rolled forward pulling his son up with him after what seemed a long struggle, Duncan was at his father's side, though he was unconscious.

"We need tuh set down!" Mater yelled, squeezing his eyes shut and nuzzling his son…

…_Susie… our baby's safe_…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rusty!" Susannah screamed deliriously, she pulled Mia closer to her, "Duncan! Mia, did you see that! Your brother's safe!"

Everyone moved far away as they could to allow them to come back to the earth but once Mater and Duncan were out again, the Dinoco helicopter was off again.

"Rusty!" Susannah yelled, quickly driving toward her husband, she nuzzled his fender belligerently, "thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" She turned to Duncan after looking at Mater longingly, "my baby…" she trailed off from her sentence noticing his unconsciousness. "Doc!" She called looking around frantically.

The Hudson Hornet rolled to her side at her voice edged with panic and worry, "what is it?"

"We gotta get Duncan back to your place, quick!" She exclaimed, nudging her son's fender with her own.

Doc nodded with agreement, "Mater, c'mon, be gentle, you might've hurt him when you caught him."

Susannah watched as they left, once out of sight, she burst out crying though she didn't have _any _idea why she was doing so. "Mummy?" Mia asked, rolling to her side, "what's the matter?"

Susannah just smiled at her worried tone, "don't worry honey," she said, nuzzling her fender.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later as Mater, Susannah and Mia waited outside the small clinic. "Rusty," Susannah said in a small voice, leaning against Mater lightly, "I couldn't thank you enough for saving our baby… I love you so much…"

"Susie," he interrupted, "don' be scared, he's gonna be _jus' _fine, 'cause 'e knows that when I die I'll give 'im such a hit, 'e won' even know what 'it him!"

This made her cry manically, "please, don't talk about things like that… I'm nervous because Doc's taken such a long time… you don't know how much I would _kill _just to hear that he's okay."

As if to answer her prayers, Doc rolled out, a smile upon his bumper, "he's ready to see you now."

No words could've described the relief that Susannah felt at that moment, Mia was the first to enter as Doc moved from the door to allow the family in, Mater reluctantly followed and Susannah was hesitant whether or not to follow but in the end she slowly entered to see Mia nuzzling her brother's fender.

"He's fine," Doc said, slowly entering the building, "he's broken an axle, that's about it but…"

Mater and Susannah rolled forward slightly with anticipation, "what?" She asked.

Doc sighed, "This could lower his chances of having children."

"I don't care," Susannah began as she slowly turned to face her son, "Duncan," she exhaled, nuzzling his fender lovingly, "you're so beautiful…" She backed away and looked to Mia, "so are you, you're the prettiest Porsche ever, don't let anyone ever let you doubt that."

A sigh came from Doc, "someone wants to see you, Mater… it's Chick."

Mater sighed as well, giving Susannah a small kiss, "I'll go see 'em."

She smiled watching him leave, she looked down at her children, "I'm _never _going to let you get hurt… I promise…"

…_They gotta destroy me first; even then, NO ONE will EVER hurt them_…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry," Chick began timidly.

Mater frowned angrily, "sorry, huh?" He asked, rolling closer to him, "listen 'ere, you think ya can try n' kill muh son n' that a 'thank you' could make me ferget things, ya wrong…"

"What about the kids in the junkyard?" Chick asked, Mater could tell that his voice was edged with panic, yet he dropped every thought about the last few hours as he stared at the floor before driving away to the Deaths Slaves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baby," Susannah began to Duncan, "it's been a long day, just close your eyes and go to sleep, okay?"

"But mummy…" Duncan began to whine.

Susannah just quietened him as she nudged his fender with her own, "please, baby, just do as mummy says, okay?"

"I'll stay with you," Mia put in; smiling at her brother, all he managed in reply was a weak smile through the pain under his body.

"Susannah!" Two voices screamed from outside, both where filled with panic and fear, no other emotion was in them. However, Susannah noticed the two immediately.

"Susie!" Lightning shouted, quickly driving into the clinic as Susannah was about to leave, "Susie, you've gotta come quickly! Chick and Mater are being attacked!"

She backed away in shock before asking, "By who?"

He sighed, there was no easy way to explain it, "please, they're evil, I need you to kill them… if you don't… we'll all die."

At the last part of his sentence Susannah followed Lightning backed to the junkyard to see eight small cars snarling and Mater and Chick. She smiled slightly, "Aw isn't that cute?"

Lightning frowned and exclaimed, "_THAT _isn't cute! _THAT _is pure evil!"

"Susie," Mater whispered, looking at the younger ones, "Susie… please, ya gotta help me…" Susannah looked at him; she frowned angrily as she noticed his pouting expressions, then it felt as if something evil crept under her hood.

"Get off him!" She yelled, driving forward and taking one of the eight into her mouth (_A/N – yes, they are THAT small…_), the metal from his roof crunched as she bit down hard and he yelped in pain but Susannah continued to shake him around before placing him down, but she continued to do it to the others until their lifeless corpses lingered around them.

"Susie," Mater exhaled, nuzzling her fender, "thank you."

"C'mon, let's go and see the twins," she took Mater's tire and pulled him along to the clinic.

He smiled as they slowly rolled in, "I guess that it was a lucky throw huh?"

Susannah smiled as she leant against her husband and the two watched Mia and Duncan sleep, "so," she began, "this is it, this is what I wanted… this is life."

Grinning he added, "This is the _good _life."

She sighed gently, "y'know, there's still something I wanna do…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The queue in Chelmsford station was a long one a few months later. From platform 1 down the stairs through the gate and then lingering and the streets. Many at the end didn't know exactly what they were waiting for but logic told them that with a queue of such size must be good.

Back upon platform 1, Mia and Duncan looked up at the strange creatures nervously. Susannah laughed as she noticed this.

"Mummy," Mia began to ask, "What are they?"

Susannah's smile broadened as she noticed Caitlin and Martin coming toward them, "humans," she answered.

"So these are your kids, huh, Susie?" Caitlin asked, now in front of her.

Susannah smiled, "yeah, Mia and Duncan."

Caitlin also smiled, "can I have a hug?"

Susannah looked at the twins in turn, "well, Duncan's broken an axle, and Mimi's adventurous," She nudged Mia forward, "there you go… can you make sure you make her feel secure, I don't want to scare her."

Caitlin was about to crouch down, but Martin stopped her, "baby," he said quietly, "I don't think you should pull your weight around."

She smiled at him as he placed his hands under Mia's body. She was quite startled at first to feel her tires leave the ground and looked around in fright, "mummy?" She asked, her voice shaking but her fear was soon swept away with laughter as she felt Martin's fingers lingering around her side view mirror.

"Isn't she so cute?" Caitlin complimented, "how old is she?"

Susannah smiled as she and Duncan began to have a small, playful and gentle fight, "five."

"What about your son?"

"They're twins," Susannah answered, her smile broadened as she watched Martin rub his nose upon Mia's hood, "you're gonna settle into parenthood well, Martin."

Mia placed a tire on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her roof, "Martin," She repeated sleepily.

"Susie, you ain't getting her back," he said playfully.

"Look at that Mimi," Mater said, turning around, "I wanna go next!"

She chuckled and nuzzled his fender, "nuh-huh, you got me… anyway, aren't you supposed to be entertaining fans?"

He sighed deeply, "yes, momma."

This made her laugh. "How about a hug!?" Someone from the queue called out.

Mater laughed at this, "well, if ya really want it! Susie!"

Susannah smiled shyly before timidly going to his side, but she no longer felt nervous but happiness filled every inch of her broad smile as she felt her husband's substantial frame against her much smaller.

"I dunno how tuh say this, Susie," he whispered, his voice shaking, though Susannah couldn't be sure exactly why.

"What?"

He kissed her fender lightly before adding in another whisper, "I still love ya."

**The End**

* * *

_(dies)_

_IT'S OVER! Yes, people it's over, but I might be putting up a epilogue, which is more like a aftermath, but I'm gonna try and get moviemanic to reply to my e-mail (he's my beta for It's All Coming Back To Me, but doesn't seem to like to reply to me!)... man, it feels good to be freed of the burden of this story!_


	43. Aftermath

_I mean it this time, this is the final chapter... which was supposed to be a epilogue but ended up sounding like the aftermath and there's no point in doing shout-outs because at this point in time xForeignxConceptsx is the only one who's reviewed and I've replied through PM... oh, this is in Susannah's POV! YAY!_

* * *

**You're not alone,**

That's about as weird as life got for me. The rest of my days were filled with love and happiness, though there was always the cause of stress just lurking across the horizon, why? Simple…

Teenage hormones…

**Together we stand,**

Though, there was still one thing that I felt should be done…

**I'll be by your side,**

Everyone was happy, though there was one group of whom kept playing about my mind…

The Hood Hunters…

As a group effort we managed to track down and find twin daughters of Carbon and Zinc, Nissan 100 NX's called Nicola and Carmen.

**You know I'll take your hand,**

The day that the girls were reunited with their parents, everyone was crying… we watched them nuzzle… kiss… everything you'd expect. What shocked me though was when Carbon said that they hadn't seen in 5 years, when they were first born. The doctor had wanted to see the twins but they (being over-protective cannibal parents) attacked and killed him.

**When it gets cold,**

Then Carbon did something I thought I'd never see from a heartless, cold-blooded killer…

He proposed to Zinc.

Then Mercury proposed to Argon.

I saw Nickel just looking happy, yet in the same way slightly dismayed. Slowly driving to over to him I said, "If it wasn't for my rusty bucket of bolts over there, I would give you a chance."

Nickel sighed, "It wouldn't work," he said, "I got separated from my wife a long time ago."

I smiled to myself as Mater rolled to us with a baby blue Honda Jazz.

"Jasmine!" He called happily.

Finally everyone was happy.

**And it feels like the end,**

Chick – after having to be held in the impound for a few nights – met a good-looking Dodge Caliber, and they began dating for a few months.

After everything that had happened with Chick, me and Mater accepted the invite to his wedding. You could take this as good or bad news, but Mia was taking a liking to Gabrielle's son, Gravity. At one moment I saw them nuzzle, but then I stopped them as they went for a kiss…

I couldn't take having grandchildren just yet.

**There's no place to go,**

Martin's daughter was named Hope Susannah Mackay, Hope because after everything that had happened with the Honda Jazz she should've been killed, but against all the odds she was born healthy. Susannah because – strangely – she looked exactly like me, and plus Martin was just being a sweetie and followed his promise at naming his child after me.

When Martin, Caitlin and Hope got to visit me, I was shocked to find Duncan _really _like her… looks like the future of my children is already planned out.

**You know I won't give in,**

At Lightning and Sally's wedding, I waited for the bride with Doc, Lightning and Mater, once she was with us I leant against Mater as I cried with happiness…

Happy to know Sally was happy…

Happy to know Lightning was okay…

Happy to have the twins by my side…

**No, I won't give in.**

After the weddings, the Hood Hunters left, promising never to return. Surprisingly, they kept to their promise.

**Keep holdin' on,**

For some reason, it couldn't stop thinking that all those dreams I was having was some sort of affair (heck, he had even said that was how _we _could've been), it didn't help when I noticed the way Lightning kept smiling at me.

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through,**

It was true, after Mater knew what it was like to be a widow; he spent each day with me as if it was my last. He even mentioned his experiences and how much they had changed him in his best man's speech.

**Just stay strong,**

I never did see Misery again. Just as well really, I mean, who wants to live forever?

**Cause you know I'm here for you,**

**I'm here for you,**

I still couldn't believe that Flo and Ramone were my parents, that Lewis – who had constantly beaten me – wasn't my real father, I suppose, in some ways I was relieved.

**There's nothing you can say,**

**Nothing you can do,**

I suppose I never did get over my oil addiction but Mater was always donating his own oil for the times when I got angry.

**And there's no other way when it comes to the truth,**

It wasn't long after all this commotion that news reached me that Sarah had died. Flo, Ramone and Mater helped me through; I noticed that when I was upset it also affected Mia and Duncan. They wouldn't leave my side until I stopped crying and Mater told me that at night they wouldn't settle until I was asleep, even then I had one of the twins glued to each of my sides.

It was relief for Mater when they finally decided that I was going to be okay, for the first night in weeks we watched them sleep and I could cuddle up to my husband, even though my senses were tingling at the scent of rusted metal.

**So, keep holdin' on,**

I suppose that after this _everyone _thought that nothing was impossible… I had _died _for goodness sake!

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through.**

Mater told me what happened after I _had _died how he had lost control of his anger, blinded Razor in one eye and became an alcoholic. In response I just nuzzled his fender and said softly, "I'm here now."

**So far away,**

I never did see Razor again, if Mater was telling the truth then who could blame him? Though I didn't know whether it was a pity or for the best.

**Wish you were here,**

With nothing back in the 'real world' Martin was considering moving to Radiator Springs, but Caitlin unsurely talked him out of it. After all that happened she said that she had a phobia of living cars…

Just try to explain _that _one to someone…

**Before it's too late,**

As the twins got older and began to grow, me and Mater came to a conclusion that the junkyard was just too small to accommodate us, as a family we gathered the recourses and began to build a house beside the junkyard.

**This could all disappear,**

The end results were quite impressive, so much in fact that Lightning, Sally and Adene began to do the same.

**Before the doors closed,**

It shocked me about how much I had changed, how emotional I had become and how protective of the twins I could be. I would shout at anyone who dared touch them without my permission.

No one could ever know how much I love Mia, Duncan and Mater, words just aren't enough.

**And it comes to an end,**

After attempting to throw Duncan off the edge of a cliff, Chick was banned from racing. I never did race for Rust-eze.

Like Lightning had told me, it's just an empty cup; nothing could compete against the love of a family.

**With you by my side,**

**I will fight and defend,**

**I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah.**

Watching the twins grow kinda taught me about growing up as a car; of course, growing up as a human I didn't know anything of the sort existed.

**Keep holdin' on,**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through,**

**Just stay strong,**

**Cause you know I'm here for you,**

**I'm here for you,**

**There's nothing you can say,**

**Nothing you can do,**

**And there's no other way when it comes to the truth,**

**So, keep holdin' on,**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through.**

While Snishan was back, I heard Doc say three words I'd never thought I'd hear him say.

Parked at the door of the clinic, I watched the two in the dim light. Rolling closer to Snishan, Doc whispered, "I love you."

Now just centimetres away from Doc's bumper, Snishan whispered, "Doctor, doctor." As Doc moved forward, Snishan simply disappeared. He looked at me once he had noticed I was peering into the room. I gave him an encouraging nuzzle as he told me how he felt. This mainly consisted of the words:

"It's all my fault."

**Hear me when I say,**

**When I say I believe,**

With Adene, it could sometimes feel like I more like her mother than her auntie, it worried her at how much Lightning and Sally could sometimes argue at night, when they got _really _bad, she would spend the night with myself and Mater.

**Nothing's gonna change,**

**Nothing's gonna change destiny,**

Myself and Luigi managed to teach Guido basic English, well, it wasn't perfect but I suppose it would have to do.

**Whatever's meant to be,**

**Will work out perfectly,**

Duncan's started to work toward his dream job, he wants to become a doctor. So he's become Doc's medical student, and I've taken over Lizzie's old shop.

Age of 30, finally got my first job, how great?

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**La da, da, da, la da, da, da**

**La da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da.**

Mia, well, she seems like she hasn't got a _clue _what she wants to do. She was 14 when I tried to talk to her about it, it turned out to be a full blown argument.

I couldn't take it, I went to the room Mater and I slept in and cried… something that seemed to be reoccurring theme to my everyday life.

**Keep holdin' on,**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through,**

**Just stay strong,**

**Cause you know I'm here for you,**

**I'm here for you,**

**There's nothing you can say,**

**Nothing you can do,**

**And there's no other way when it comes to the truth,**

**So, keep holdin' on,**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through.**

When the arguments got too bad for me to handle, I went to the Wheel Well and call out to Misery to bring the others back or I question myself whether the twins were a mistake.

They _may _have been a mistake, but I _do _love them… nothing would _ever _be able to change that.

**Ahh, ahh,**

**Keep holding on,**

**Ahh, ahh,**

The Tuners came to town, trying to get hitched with Mia. Looked like I'd have to prepare myself for the day she became a pregnant teenager…

_That _would be the final straw.

**Keep holding on,**

Duncan's also taken a liking to Mia and Tia; I keep trying to tell him that they're too old for him. His response? "Look at you and dad."

Oh… I do growl…

**There's nothing you can say,**

**Nothing you can do,**

I've only attacked one person after this: Mater. It didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would, luckily Mia and Duncan were there to stop me doing any harmful damage to him. I spent the next few nights in the impound.

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth,**

Doc said that one of the possible reasons to set of my cannibal behaviour is Lewis. When he abused me, but then Doc went on to say that it was complicated.

**So keep holding on,**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

This experience taught me a lot of things; pain hurts more mentally than it ever will physically, true love never dies… a whole list of stuff…

The one that'll stay with me is one everyone can learn by:

Sometimes, things you take for granted in life, need to be taken away for you to realise how special they really are.

_Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

_(boogies)_

_It's really over this time, no more updates from CA... it's turned out to be the best I've ever done and I've never got this far in a series without getting bored and stopping... the meaning at the end... that's real close to my heart, it's something I learned on the 19th April 2004 (at 5:50 approx) that's when my Granddad died... so yeah, that means a lot to me..._

_Once again, thanks to all my faithful reviewers... if it wasn't for you guys, NONE of this could have been possible (huggles you all) Thanks for reading and goodnight/morning/evening! _


End file.
